


Guardian

by Blackstar2001



Series: Guardian Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstar2001/pseuds/Blackstar2001
Summary: What if Raven from The Grey Paladin Trilogy was in Voltron Legendary Defender TV series? How would she be able to handle having to go back to space and fighting the very same people that took in the first places? What if her newfound friends find out about a dark secret that she has been keeping? Will they accept her or will they see her as the monster the empire once saw her as?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a preview of what I'm going to be writing about and what is to come. For the series, each book will probably be 2 seasons give or take. I will be changing somethings in the original to help fit with Raven's back story in this new version along with things that I didn't like in the main series. This will, however, take me longer as I will have to watch the show to remember what was generally going on around them. I won't write every episode, just the ones I find important and some of my own. Along with this book, I am also writing another series that is not a fanfiction but my own called Silent Shadow and school just started for me so everything right now is a little heck tick. If you want to stay updated on this series go check out my Instagram @blackstar3663 as on here it's hard to update on how things are going. There will be photos and maybe even small slips from the book itself. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy bye!  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 1 has had a small update with a small scene that has been added.

_“Tala, it’s time to wake up.”_ The little bundle under the blankets grumbled, pulling the blanket over their head.

_“Tala don’t make me come down there and get you.” _

“Grey it’s too earlier, you never get me up this early.”

_“Tala we are here.” _

Immediately the blanket was thrown off and a little girl around 10 years old with cropped black hair tumbled out of the bed, running to the cockpit. She jumped into the pilot seat and looked out the window. Tala immediately recognized the constitutions and planets, the Milky Way, home.

_“This is your planet correct, Earth.”_ A screen appeared in the window and Tala’s face lit up.

“Yes, that’s it! That’s my home, are... are they there, are they ok?”

_“I can confirm both of them are ok and alive. I have also located them here.”_ A photo of an older woman and a boy already on screen with their location on the image of the earth. “_There is a forest nearby where we can land. We will be there in a minute. Hold on.” _

Tala sat back as they flew toward the planet. Grey sent out a frequently blocking out the signal of the satellites, so no one detects them as they enter the atmosphere. Once landed in the forest and Grey lowered her head as Tala quickly ran out before turning back as the large mechanical grey lion in front of her.

_“__Their home as about half a mile from here that way. I would have landed closer, but I rather not be spotted.”_ Tala looked away from her and into the direction the lion gestured to.

_“Is something wrong little one?” _

“Is that really where they live.”

_“_ _Yes, my scanners direct they live there.” _

“What if they won’t want me anymore?”

“_Tala_,” the girl turned as Grey lowered herself so she could more eye leveled.

“_They would love to have you back, and if not, you can always come back to me and we can find a more suitable home for you.”_ Grey purred, rubbing her head against Tala’s. The girl nodded before walking toward the home but looked back at Grey.

“_Go on little one,_” Tala looked down before sprinting into the forest as Grey watched her disappear.

Tala slowed down when the forest began to clear and crept out. It was a large barn with an arena and large paddocks. A barn was not to far away along with a house on the hill. Horses were out and didn’t seem to pay attention to her.

Tala climbed under the fence before running toward the barn. Once inside Tala walked slowly through, looking at for the stalls for anything familiar. There was a nicker and her gold eyes snapped in the direction to a pony sticking his head out.

“Star?” The pony nickered again as Tala slowly walked over. She reaches out a stock his muzzles when a smile grew on her face.

“Hey what are you doing here?!” Tala squealed and jumped back to see an unfamiliar man.

“Kyle what’s going on!?” A woman shouted.

“There is some random girl here!” Tala started backing away as the woman walked out from a room on the side clearly annoyed.

“What the hell are you....” the woman’s eyes landed on Tala and she froze, her eyes widen. Tala froze as well as they stared at one another. The man looked at them confused but didn’t say anything.

The woman slowly walked over; Tala took a couple back. The woman saw this and slowly crouched down, look over Tala, tears in her eyes.

“Tala?” Tears began to weld in Tala’s eyes.

“Mumma.” The two stared at one another before Tala ran, throwing her arms around her mother. Immediately she clutches onto the girl, holding her against her chest, pressing her face into her daughter’s hair.

“Oh my god, oh my god my little raven.” Her sobbed as Tala cried out into her shoulder.

“You’re here, you’re home.” Little did they know something was watching them. An earth size glowing grey lion stood out of the woods watching the two.

_“Be safe little one.”_ The lion slowly backed before disappearing into the forest.

The police and medics came immediately after been called, taken Tala to the hospital to be check over. However, the little girl would scream and cry if a stranger tried to take her from her mother.

In the end her mum, Nora sat in the bed with her daughter in her arms at the hospital. A friend had picked up Nora’s son Zander and immediately brought him to the hospital. Soon as he found out his baby sister was alive; he immediately ran into the room. The two siblings looked at one another before latching onto one another.

After a few hours Tala was allowed to go home. She was under weight and 20% of her body scared but still mostly healthily. Police ensured they won’t let anyone come near their home that they didn’t know and release a statement about Tala. She would have to go back to the hospital in a few days to get all the test results and give a full police report on what happened.

It was dark at the time when they got home. Nora and Zander taking Tala to the room they made for her. It was very similar to her’s back in the old home. The two were over the moon to have Tala back but there was one question how did she get back.

“Tala.” The little girl looked up as Nora sat down next her and Zander in the living room. “I know you just got back, and I’m so glad to have you home but, how... how did you get here. I mean those people from space took you and...”

“A friend did.” Nora stopped rambling at started at her daughter. “She brought me here.”

“Who is this friend?” Zander asked, the girl brighten up and jumped off the couch.

“She’s outside in the forest, we can go see her. Come on!” Tala grabbed their hands dragging them to the door. She let go once they are outside. The two looked at one another before following her into the forest. They walked half a mile to where Grey was last time Tala had seen her but she wasn’t there.

“She was here. She was right here.” Tala immediately started to become upset and frankly looking around. “Grey! Grey where are you!”

“Tala no one was here.” Nora said causing Tala to become more upset.

“No, she was here. She was right here!” The girl cried; Nora reached out for her daughter when there was a rumble. Tala went quiet as yellow eyes came into view. Nora immediately grabbed Zander as the large mechanical lion slowly walked out of the forest.

“_Little one what’s wrong?”_ Grey laid down in front of Tala, fully aware of the two other people but all that mattered to her was the little cub in front of her.

“I thought you left me.”

“_You know I would never do that until I was 100% sure you were ok little one.” _Grey purred calming Tala down before looking up at Nora and Zander.

“_Are they?_” Grey asked and Tala nodded wiping her tears.

“Mumma, Zander this is Grey she was the one that brought me here. She won’t hurt you I promise.” Tala could tell her mother and brother were still unsure, she ran over and pulled them closer as Grey remained low not to startle them.

“_It’s lovely to meet you.”_ Grey said expanding her communication so the others could understand her, not just Tala.

“You can talk.”

“_Yes, I can, I promise you as Tala has said, I don’t mean any harm to you or your son.” _

“How did you find Tala?” Zander asked.

“_I was captured by the same people that took Tala, they call themselves the garla, the Galra Empire. I couldn’t get away as I need a connection with someone to move. I had sense Tala before, but I still couldn’t move. Her and a man, who I assumed to be her father with the connection they had. Was I saw her I was able to stand and take her to safety.” _

“Did... did he get out too?”

“_No, he told another to take Tala to me and go. He didn’t want to risk her being found again, so he stayed behind. That was a year ago as it took that long for us to travel here, I’m not sure about his whereabouts now. I’m sorry.”_

“That’s alright, he always put others live before his own.” Nora wiped stray tears at the thought of him.

“Does this mean you’re going to leave me?” Tala asked and Grey turned to her.

_“I was going to look for my pride, my family, one of them is on this very planet. Though there isn’t much I can do for her until she finds her person. So, I’m going to stay here and protect this solar system from those who took you away. I won’t be able to stay on planet for long, it could put a risk to all of you if your kind find me. However, I will come back and visit when I can. Take care of yourself ok?” _

“I will.” Grey purred as Tala reach out hugging her giant muzzle before standing up.

“Grey.” The lion turned to Nora who stepped forward. “Thank you, for bring my daughter home.”

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way. She’s something special.” _

Nora smiled as she rests her hand on Tala’s shoulder, the girl flinched at the sudden contact but didn’t move while Zander stood at her other side. Grey let out one last rumble before backing away, taking off into the sky, disappearing into the night.

-7 years later-

“Raven it’s time to get up.”

“No!”

“Rae don’t make me drag you out of that bed.”

“Fuck off Autumn.” All the sudden the blanket was ripped off of her and the girl screamed from the light using her pillow to cover her face as the other girl Autumn stood over her.

“Tala Williams do you want to be late again for your Mr. Miller class or not.” Autumn crossed her arms.

“It’s 7:30 class doesn’t start until 8:30.”

“Ya but I want breakfast.”

“Then go and leave me here to sleep, it takes me 5 minutes to get ready plus I don’t even eat breakfast.”

“Ya no wonder your scrawny.”

“I can still take you down.”

“Then prove it.” It was quiet for a few seconds when Raven grabbed the pillow from her face before lunged. Autumn squealed and threw the blanket which Raven easily dodged. She grabbed Autumn by the waist before using her body to take the taller girl down.

“Abuse!” Autumn shielded her face as Raven beat down on it with the pillow.

“Says the girl who woke me up!” All the sudden someone pounded on the door and they froze.

“What the hell is going on in there!”

“Nothing Ms. Hill!” They both yelled.

“It better be nothing!” She yelled back before walking back down the hall. Raven looked back at Autumn, giving her one more smack before getting up. She grabbed her uniform before heading into the bathroom.

She peeled off her shirt and sweatpants that she sleeps in before putting on her uniform. Raven brushed her teeth and hair before pulling it up into a high ponytail and walked out.

“I love your hair but when are you going to cut it because it’s getting pretty long.”

“Nope not happening.” Raven shut her down as she grabbed her books and bag. Autumn just rolled her eyes, grabbing her own stuff. The two headed out following the other students toward the cafeteria, making small talk.

“Ehud.” The two stopped to turned to see Commander Iverson standing behind them.

“Commander Iverson!” They both saluted.

“Ms. Hill had informed me, you two were making a ruckus… again. Do you need to separate you too?”

“No sir that won’t be necessary.” Raven informed as Iverson raised his brow.

“Huh, just when you do it, make sure Ms. Hill isn’t doing more checks, alright.”

“Yes sir.” She said before she smiled. Iverson smiled back, patting her shoulder before walking away.

“You have no idea how glad I am that your uncle is a commander officer.” Autumn said once Iverson was out of earshot.

“Why so you can getaway with things after I saved your skin?”

“Exactly.”

“I would be careful though, Keith still got kicked out last year.”

“Ya that’s because he punched your uncle in the face.”

“Ya after he told Keith to suck it up after his surrogate brother, Shiro, was killed in the crash. Plus also with that stupid simulator with recusing Shiro and his crew. I love my uncle; I really do but he can be a dick sometimes.”

Raven knew what really happened to Shiro, the galra were the ones that took him and his crew, Sam and Matt Holt. Grey had tried to get there in time, but they were gone before she could. I told her that it wasn’t her fault, she was on the other side of the galaxy at the time. She knows Grey is fast but not that fast.

“Thankfully you guys aren’t really related.” Autumn laughed.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Alright that’s it for today! Get dress and get out of my sight.” Coach yelled and the kids headed off to the locker room to get dressed back into their uniforms.

“I still don’t know why you still use the bathroom to change.” Autumn called as Raven headed in.

“Because like I said before I’m not comfortable with changing in front of everyone.”

“Or is it because you can’t stand how hot we are.” Leah said and Autumn giggles.

“Neither you nor Autumn are my type so no.”

“My heart,” Autumn dramatically gasped at being rejected.

“Yay yay whatever.” Raven came out as the others got done before the three heard back toward the dorms.

“You would think they would let us just go back since it’s the end of the day and shower.”

“Want to meet in my room after we get showered for study hall.” Leah asked.

“Ya why not.”

“I can’t I promised I would help a friend out.” Raven stated and the two nodded.

“Ok just don’t be out too late and don’t get caught sneaking back in.”

“I won’t.”

Autumn let Raven get a shower first so she can get out before anyone notices. She put on light grey shirt with her blue, black and white jacket with black pants along with boots.

“Bye be careful, we all know how reckless that mullet can be.”

“I will be mom.” Raven teased Autumn groaned at the nickname as Raven headed out the door.

It only took her 10 minutes to sneak out of the Garrison and get on her hoverbike. A gift from her brother when she turned 14 and was accepted into the Garrison.

“Where do you think your going?” Speak of the devil.

“I’m just going out for a little joy ride.” Raven said and Zander just smiled before standing up.

“Well tell Keith I said hi ok.” Raven nodded before hoping in her bike, waving to her brother before heading out. She drove out the back entrance and headed to wear her and Keith would meet once a week.

The boy might have been kicked out of the Garrison but that didn’t stop Raven from being friends with him. After 6-month of getting kicked out Keith told her something was drawing him out into the desert and that’s how he found the caves, paintings of a blue lion.

She showed them to Grey who was visiting at the time and she immediately confirmed they were one of the lions in Grey’s pride, Blue, the one that was here on earth. Raven didn’t tell Keith this however as no one knew about Grey, the only people were Zander and mum. If anyone knew of Grey at the Garrison, they would come for her and Raven couldn’t have that.

“You’re late!” The black hair boy called as Raven pulled up.

“Ya at least you don’t have to deal with the wrath of coach anymore.”

“True.”

“What did you find?” Raven walked over as Keith pulled out his phone, showing her some new paints.

“They are in the same areas as the others.”

“It’s like they are almost in a giant circle.”

“That’s what I thought,” Keith said when something was tapping in the back of Raven’s mind.

_“Grey?” _

_“Something is about to enter the Earth’s atmospheres near you. I’m on my way.” _

“What!” She screamed out load.

“Raven what’s wrong!” Keith looked at her confused when there was a boom. The two turned to the sky to see a fire ball enter the atmosphere. With in seconds it crashed into the desert.

“Come on!” Keith quickly jumped on his bike while Raven eyes winded and turned to him.

“What!”

“Come let’s go check it out.”

“Keith, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Rae if we don’t go now the Garrison will closes it off before we can get a good look now come on.” Raven groaned before jumping on her hover bike before following him.

It took about 15 minutes to arrive on the sight, however the Garrison already had the place surrounded but that didn’t stop Raven from freezing, it was a galra escape pod.

“I never seen anything like that.” Keith said from the rock formation they were hiding.

“Keith we should go.” Raven said trying to keep her voice from shaking but it only fell upon death ears.

“Help me set this up,” The girl turned to see Keith reaching for something in his bag.

“Are those bombs?”

“Yep set up around the area and set them of creating a distraction for us to get in.”

“You can’t be serious,” he looked at her deadpan.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Keith, we don’t have any idea what is in that thing.”

“That’s the point.”

“Keith please don’t this.”

“Raven if you’re not going to help then go back to the Garrison.” He snapped and two stared at one another.

“Fine, but I’m warned you.” Raven stormed to her bike and took off.

Raven drove about 10 minutes before coming to a stopped. It kept screaming at to go back, what if something happened to him, what if her uncle gets a hold of Keith. He could be arrested for trespassing and that is the last thing that boy needs. Raven groaned and was about to turn around when then explosion went off.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She pulled up her hood to cover her face, quickly took off toward the sight. Raven spotted Keith’s hover bike was parked, no Garrison vehicles in sight. Soon as she pulled up was when Keith walked out of the tent with three other people who Raven recognised in her class but had no idea who they were.

“Raven?”

“Yes, I came back because you’re a twat,” she was saying when she spotted a person they were carrying. “Is that?!”

“No time to explain,” He said as they walked over to the hover bikes. The big guy got on causing the whole bike to go up.

“Is this thing big enough for all of us,” the shrimp boy said.

“No,” that’s when Raven looked up to see the Garrison vehicles heading toward them.

“One or two of you get on mine and let’s go!” Raven yelled the lanky guy handed a now partly white hair Shiro to shrimp boy before jumping on Raven’s bike. They two quickly took off and headed straight for the desert.

“Just a heads up I might have kicked your uncle in the face.”

“Did he deserve?”

“I mean Shiro was strapped down on a table.”

“Fair point.”

“Wait your Tala Williams?” The boy behind Raven asked.

“Call me Raven.” She pulled up her hood as they raised toward the cliffs. That’s when the passengers started screaming as Keith and Raven jumped over a small edge. They swung around causing a few of the vehicles to crash, however there was no were else to go, when Raven spotted their exit.

“Keith,” the boy looked over and smiled.

“Isn’t that a cliff,” the big guy stuttered.

“Yep.” Raven announced, the two pushed the bikes faster as the others kept screaming before they launched off.

“You both are going to kill us all!”

“Shut up and trust us.” At the last second, they pulled up before taking off into the night.

“You think he is going to be ok?” Raven asked as her and Keith stared down at Shiro.

“I think so,” Shiro laid out on the couch that was in the main room. In the back was were the others were sleeping, once they got back was when Raven found out all their names, lanky is Lance, big guy was Hunk and shrimp name was Pidge.

“I’m going to stay here and watch over him, go get some rest.” Keith stated and Raven nodded.

“I just need to make a quick call; my mum will be worried sick.”

“Hey Rae?” Raven turned back, “thank you, for coming back to help me even after I snapped at you.”

“No problem, someone need to make sure you stay out of trouble.” Raven smiled before walking out. Once Raven was outside, she immediately headed away from the shack. She couldn’t risk them hearing. She got to where some cliffs were, looking around when there was a rumble, a large head came out from behind with yellow eyes.

_“Are you alright little one?” _

“Ya, it was a ship, a galra escape pod.” Grey froze and thinking before asking.

“_Who was in it?” _

“You know Shiro the one from the three crew members that were taken by the galra, it was him.” However, before Grey could say anything, Raven’s phone starting ring, it was her mum.

“Mum?”

_“Tala where the hell are you, Autumn called me saying you hadn’t come back to the garrison yet and I just got a called that something crashed landed not too far from the Garrison.” _

“Mum I’m ok I promise, Grey is with me right now, I’m safe. That thing that crashed was an escape pod with one of the people from the Kerberos crew that went missing last year Shiro.” It was a long silent wait until she began talking again.

_“Is, he?” _

“He’s alive but I don’t think he will wake up until the morning.”

_“And Grey is with you?” _Raven pulled up face time so her mum could see that Grey was in fact next to her.

“_I got here as fast as I could,” _the lion came up next to her so Nora could see her which calmed down some of her nerves.

_“Ok as long as your safe and Grey is with you if anything happens. I’m going to call your brother to let him know what’s going on. Call me in the morning when you come up with a plan ok.” _

“I will, I love you.”

_“Love you too, little raven. Be safe” _The called ended before Raven turned back to Grey.

“_What are you planning on doing?” _Grey asked, Raven looked away thinking.

“I… I don’t know.”

_“Get some rest, I’ll be here to watch over alright.” _

“Ok, goodnight Grey.”

_“Night little one.” _

Raven slowly walked back toward the shack, her thoughts running at a hundred miles and hour. What was she going to do? Would they come back for Shiro? What if they find out Raven is actually alive? What if they came for Zander and mum? How would she ever forgive herself if something happened to them?

That couldn’t happen, she already lost her father to the empire, she couldn’t let anyone else get hurt because of her. Raven wasn’t going to let anyone hurt her family.

Even if it meant she would have to leave Earth…. For good.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/V197fY)


	2. The Beginning Part 2

The four others waited in the main room as Keith went to go talk to Shiro and 10 minutes later the two returned.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” Shiro and Raven side hugged before they turned to Keith.

“This is what I was talking about earlier.” Keith ripped down the sheet showing all the photos and graphs him and Raven had been working on.

“What have you been working on?”

“I can’t it explain really. After I got kicked out, I was lost and was drawn out to the place. Something kept telling me to search.”

“For what?”

“Well, I really didn’t know at the time when I stumbled across this area and found somethings. That’s when I contacted Raven and she helped me searched.” Keith stated and Raven spoke up.

“Keith showed me an outcropping of giant boulders with caves in ancient markings telling different stories about a blue lion.”

“Which we believed to be some event happening, then you showed up.” Shiro only stared at the two before turning to the trio behind them, who still couldn’t seem to wrap their head around on what’s going on.

“I should thank you guys for getting me out, Lance, right?” Shiro and him shook hands before turning to Pidge and Hunk.

“The nervous guy is Hunk, I’m Pidge. Did anyone else from your crew make it out?”

“I’m unsure, the only thinks I can remember was the mission and being captured. The rest is a blur to me… I...”

“Ya, sorry to interrupt but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming for us? Where are they at this very moment?”

“How is he supposed to know that?” Raven asked.

_“Well I can tell you the empire has not come to the galaxy yet so we are safe for now.” _Grey stated in Raven’s mind.

“No, I can’t really put it together, but I do remember the word “Voltron.” It’s a weapon that they are looking for, but I don’t know why. Though whatever it is I think we need to find it before they do.”

_“He’s not wrong, if they find the rest of my pride. The universe will be in serious danger.” _

_“But they won’t work with the empire right. They know it isn’t right.” _

_“They do Raven butwe both what the empire’s druids are capable of. It’s been several years since we have seen them and who knows how powerful they are now.” _ A shiver ran down Raven’s spin when all the sudden a hand flew in front of her, snapping her out of her talk with Grey. Keith grabbed a piece of paper and held it up to a photo of a mountain range. They all turned to it and stared before they all got to work.

Hunk had built a little satellite, hooking it to Pidge’s backpack before they all headed out on the hover-bikes. They pulled up site, Lance commented out creepy it was before Hunk started getting a reading. As they began to walk, Raven looked around when she spotted Grey lurking before disappearing out of sight. They walked into a cave with lions markings along with walls.

“What are these?”

“These are the lion carvings Raven and I were telling you about. They almost cover this entire area.” Keith explained, all the sudden Lance let out a yelp when they began glowing.

“Ok this is new,” Raven comment, all the sudden the ground collapsed underneath them. Raven screamed as they slide down a fall before crashing into some water. She groaned and looked up to only jump out of the way as Hunk almost landed on her.

“They are everywhere,” Lance gasped and they turned. It was a blue lion, just like Grey with a blue particle barrier around them.

“Is this Voltron?”

“It must be.”

“This is what’s been causing all this crazy energy out here.” Raven and Keith turned to one another before he walked ahead and the rest followed. “That must be a force field around it.”

“Is it just me or is this thing staring at us?”

“Um no.”

“This thing is totally watching me,” Raven glanced at Lance and then back at the lion.

“How do we get in here?” Keith asked as Lance walked up to him.

“How about knocking?” He did what he had said when a blue light came form his hand.

The lions yellow eyes glowed as the particle barrier fell. There was a flash of light and when five glowing light fixtures, five lions, flew together forming a giant robot. That’s when Grey appeared next to it landing on it’s shoulder. Raven jumped back as she came back to reality, Grey let out a low growl to calm her.

“You guys saw that right?”

Raven slowly backed away when her phone started going off as the others geeked out. She pulled it out to see it was her mum. She was about to answer when there was a low growl, but it was not in her head.

There was a bang as Grey’s headed popped through the hole they causing the others to scream. Grey crawled her way through before freezing up seeing the other lion.

_“Blue?” _

_“Grey?” _

Raven spun around at the calm, soft voice, almost like a mother was coming from the blue lion, as she staring at Grey. Blue slowly stood up stepping over the others as the two walked up to one another. They stared at one another before purring and rubbing their heads against one another. Blue was a little bulkier then Grey and at least 40 feet taller then her.

_“Are you alright?” _

_“Of course I am Blue, why won’t I be.” _Grey said before the two turned to Raven, who froze.

_“Is this?” _Blue asked and Grey nodded.

“Um hi.” Raven waved as the others looked at her and the lions, clearly confused not being able to hear what they were saying.

_“Tala Williams what is going on!” _Raven squealed before seeing she had answered her mother’s call.

“Sorry mum.” She quickly walked away.

_“Tala what is going on, was that another lion I saw.” _

“Mum please calm down and yes it was. It’s Blue, she’s apart of Grey pride. We found her along with the others from last night.” Raven stated once they were out of ear shot.

_“With the others from last night, wait Tala do they!” _

“No they don’t.”

_“Ok that’s good.” _

_“We got a galra ship impound. Raven you’re with me.” _Grey stated, Blue quickly reacted and opened her mouth to the others, letting out a purr. They all looked at one another before Lance ran on and the others followed inside before she stood up. Raven quickly ran on and sat down in the cockpit before pulling putting her mum on the screen.

“Mum we got a galra ship coming for earth, Grey and I along with the others in Blue are going to take it and drive it out of the system.” Blue launched out of the cave and the two quickly followed.

_“No you don’t young lady. You get back to the planet this instant.” _

“Mum we don’t have a choice.” They flew out of the atmosphere when a galra ship appeared.

_“No Raven, you can’t, you have to stay here.” _

“Mum..”

_“I can’t lose you Tala!” _Raven paused before looking at the screen to see her mother in tears. _“I already lost your father and you once, I can’t lose you again.” _

“Mum listen to me, if we don’t stop this ship it will target earth and bring the rest of the empire here. We can stop that and we can even stop the war. Maybe even I can find dad.” Nora looked up. “I can bring him home Mum, please.” Tears formed in Raven’s eyes, Nora looked at her before signing.

_“Ok, ok but you come back ok. You come back home once this is all over ok. You understand me?” _Raven smiled as a tear fell before nodding.

“I will I promise, I love you and Zander.”

_“I love you too, you and Grey take care of one another.” _

“We will, goodbye.”

_“Goodbye.” _Raven ended the call before wiping her tears when Grey was hit. She looked up to see a couple of fighters flying around them. She growled before pushing Grey forward and shot them down as Blue took out the side cannons.

“Guys are you there?” Raven called pulling up the coms.

_“Raven?” _

“The one and only.”

_“We need to get these guys away from out planet.” _Lance said and Raven smiled.

“Roger that.” She activated the thrusters and quickly followed as the cruiser wasn’t far behind

_“They’re not shooting at us, there just chasing.” _

_“So, having aliens chasing us a good thing. I’m not on board with this guys.” _Hunk commented when Keith spoke up.

_“Where are we.” _

_“The edge of the solar system, there’s Kerberos.” _

_“It takes months for us to get out this far, it took us five seconds.” _Pidge pointed out the obvious when a large blue portal opened in front of them.

_“What the hell is that?” _

_“I don’t know but I think the lions want’s to go through it?” _

“You’re not the only one.” Raven commented as Grey purred for her to go through it.

_“Shiro, you’re the senior officer here. What should we do?” _

_“The lions knows more then we do, I say we trust it but we are a team now and we decided together. Raven?” _

“I say we do it.” She said, it was silent on the other line before Lance spoke up.

_“Alright, I guess we are ditching class tomorrow.” _Raven rolled her eyes before pushing Grey before they headed through. Raven groaned as her stomach began to turn as the headed through before popping out of the other side. She side with relief only to hear someone throwing up on the other side and Hunk apologising while Shiro stated how he didn’t recognised the stars

“The lion wants to go to this planet. I think it’s going home.” Lance said when Grey let out a low sad rumble. Raven dropped her gaze to the floor felling the lion’s sadness. This wasn’t there home. Raven knew that the planet Grey was created on was destroyed even if it wasn’t the one she called home. She never asked Grey as it caused the lion pain when ever she tried to talk about, so Raven never pushed it.

_“Alright knock it off,” _Shiro announced through the coms. “_No one is happy about the situation but we are here. If we want to get through this we have to work together.” _

“So what do we do then?” Raven asked.

_“First we find out where we are going, Lance, Raven.” _

_“I don’t know the lion is not talking to me.” _

“Neither is mine.” Raven stated only to get a salty growl. “Do you want them to know we can basically talk to one another already?” She whispered but Grey gave her the silent treatment.

_“Guys there is a giant castle up ahead.” _Raven looked up to see a white technology advanced castle upheld. Grey and Blue’s eyes glowed slighting trigger it to activated.

_“Keep your guard up, my crew was capture by aliens once, I’m not going to let that happen again.” _

“You’re not the only one,” Raven whispered as she exits out of Grey to join the others.

“You alright?” Keith asked.

“Ya, just a little bit different to driving the simulator.” She said and Keith huffed but smiled when the lions stood up and roared. Hunk immediately screamed about the lions eating them as he hide behind Shiro when the doors to the castle opened.

“Oh the door is open. I guess I was wrong about you guys.” The others looked at one another before they started to walk in. Raven stared at the doors before turning to the lions.

_“It’s ok, we will stand here and watch, alright?” _Grey said, seeing how Raven was unsure. Raven nodded before following the others inside.

“Hello!?” They froze as Hunk shrugged to them. The floor lit underneath when a blue light flew over them as a robotic voice told them they were being scanned.

“Why are we here?” Shiro never got an answer as blue lights appeared leading down a hall.

“I guess we go that way.” Pidge said before they all began to head down it. They walked for about 15 minutes, Hunk called out ever few minutes but never got a response as they came up to a room.

“Where are we?”

“It’s some kind of control room.” That’s when two pods rose form the ground, showing two figures in them. Raven heart dropped when Hunk made the comment.

“Are these guys… dead?” Right on queue the pods opened revealing a woman. She looked like a normal human minus the long ears, with white hair and dark bronze skin.

“Father!” She reached out to only collapse as Lance caught her. A smirked formed on his face and Raven signed already knowing what was going to happen.

“Hello,” Lance flirted and the woman was clearly confused.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“I’m Lance and you’re right here in my arms.” Hunk faced palmed next to Raven at the commented.

“Your ears, their hideous.” Raven snorted, cover her mouth trying to stop her laughter. Though it quickly disappeared when she held him down, demanding who they were.

“A giant blue and grey lion brought us here, that’s all we know.”

“How is that even possible, where are their paladins, unless…. How long has it been?” Raven and Keith glanced at one another before looking back.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about, maybe we can help if you can tell us who you are?” Shiro said keeping his voice calm as Hunk coward behind him. She looked at all of them unsure but could tell she didn’t have a choice.

“I’m Princess Allura of Planet Altea, I need to find out where we are and how long we have been asleep?”

“Asleep?” Raven commented and Keith shrugged as she walked up to the panel, putting her hands on it, activating it.

“That’s how that works.” Raven walked up as the other pod opened. A man with an orange moustache who quickly tried to attack Lance, well tried before falling over. Princess Allura didn’t seem fazed so Raven paid no mind to it as he and Lance screamed at one another about how they would take each other down.

“It can’t be.”

“What is it?”

“We’ve been asleep for 10,000.” Princess Allura announced before freezing before her eyes glazed over, she was having a flash back. Raven knew how that felt all to well. It didn’t take long for her to come back.

“Planet Altea and all other planets have been destroyed. Coran, father is gone. Our entire civilization…” she paused before her eyes turned to full hatred, her voice coming out like venom. “Zarkon.”

Raven froze, easily seeing his face before it quickly disappeared as she shook her head.

“He was the king of the Galra. A vile creature, an enemy of all free people.”

“I remember, I was his prisoner.” Shiro commented and Allura’s eyes widen.

“What impossible!”

“I don’t know how but he is. He’s searching for a super weapon called Voltron.”

“That’s because it’s the only thing that can defeat him and is why we must find it before him.” The woman quickly got to work on the controls while everyone looked around at each other.

“Princess you must eat, its been 10,000.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Man, 10,00 years? That’s like 1000 plus 10.”

“That’s times ten.”

“Whatever dropout.”

“Shut up, your both idiots.” Raven commented and the two’s heads snapped over to her. “What am I wrong?” Pidge and Hunk were talking about throwing up while Shiro was geeking over the technology and how cool the planet would have looked like.

“That is true but now it’s gone and we are the last of our kind.” Raven looked down as the two Alteans embraced one another when there was a little squeak. Allura let go and they all turned as four alien mice appeared out of the pod.

“Looks like we weren’t the last.” The cute moment didn’t last long when the alarms went off.

“A galra battle cruiser.”

“How did they find us?”

“I don’t know but I bet it’s Keith’s fault.”

“Oh Jesus crisis.” Raven groaned and immediately the two started fighting before Shiro broke them up.

“It should be a couple of days before they arrive.” Coran stated and Allura spoke up.

“Good cause by the time we get here. You six with join together and we will destroy Zarkon’s empire.” Allura announcement when Hunk ruined the moment letting out a large burp.

“Sorry.”

“Princess how are we going to find the rest?” Shiro asked but it looked like she already had a plan. Allura led them through the castle to what looked like the main bridge. She stepped onto a platform as two pillars rose as she placed her hands on them.

“Allura is connected to the lions, she alone is the key to the lions whereabouts.” With in seconds a map appeared around them and the lions appeared on them.

“It looks like the Black lion is in the same location as the Blue and Grey lion.”

“That’s because she’s located in the castle so Zarkon couldn’t find her. The only way to access Black is if we have all the lions present. As you have found the lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced, the quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together they form something that science cannot explain.

The Black lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose soldiers will follow without hesitation. Which is why Shiro you will be the pilot the Black lion.”

_“Grey is that true, you guys pick your pilots if so who is your pilot then.” _Raven asked spacing out.

_“What do you think cub?” _Grey said when Allura spoke up.

“The Grey lion may not help form the mighty robot but that doesn’t mean it’s any less important. The Grey lion is the shield of Voltron always watching their backs and protecting them at all cost. It needs someone puts others lives before their own and protect those in need. This is why Raven you will pilot the Grey lion.” Allura stated as a mini Grey appeared in front of her.

_“So I’m…” _

_“Raven I thought you were smarter then this.” _

_  
“Hey you never know.” _Grey only laughed at her while Raven grumble.

“Alright it’s settled, Pidge and I will go get the Green Lion. Lance you take Hunk and get the yellow one.” Shiro ordered before turned to Raven and Keith. “Keith, Raven you stay here. If you located the Red lion go get it.”

“Yes sir.” Raven nodded.

“In the meantime I’ll get the castle defence ready. They will need it.”

“I’ll get you two a pod along with the Green lions coordinations.” The four headed out as Raven and Keith stayed behind. The pillars rose back up and Allura placed her hands on the causing two wormholes to open for the others.

“You guys only got two earth hours so you better be quick. Thankfully the planets are peaceful so if you do get stuck you have relaxing places to live out your lives. Enjoy the trip!” The others yelled through the coms before being sucked in.

“He was joking right.” Raven asked.

“I hope so,” Keith shrugged. There wasn’t much for the two of them to do as everything was alien so they sat around.

“How did the Grey lion find us?” Keith asked as the two sat in the back corner of the room.

“I have no idea, maybe she was nearby and sense the me or the blue lion and came to investigate.”

“She?”

“What, I would think the lion is a she but they could be a he. I’m not assuming their gender.”

“Huh just like you assumed I was a girl at first.”

“Not my fault you got that mullet plus I only saw the back of your head.” Raven stated and the two laughed before sitting back in silence.

-Two hours later-

“Took you guys long enough.” Raven called as Hunk and Lance walked in.

“Ya we barley made it out of there. I felt like Hunk.”

“How do you think I felt I am Hunk.”

“Ya we had it pretty rough to.” Pidge smirked.

“Have you found the red lion yet.”

“Yep, good news is that she’s nearby, bad news it’s on the Galra Cruiser now orbiting Arus.” Coran said and Raven’s eyes widen.

“You didn’t say that earlier!”

“They’re here already?”

“Ya my counting was a bit off.” The screen behind them flicked before a galra appeared. Raven’s blood ran cold and her body froze in fear.

_“Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I’m here to confiscate the lions on the behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Turn them over or Arus will be destroyed_.” Just like that the video cut.

“Alright let’s not panic.” Shiro said and Raven shook her head out of the trance as Keith walked over to the others to argue.

_“Raven are you ok?” _

_“Ya, Grey I’m fine.” _She said through their connection.

_“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get you; you understand.” _

_“Ya_.”

The others argued until Shiro yelled to get them under control before asking Allura what to do. She wasn’t sure before Coran took her away to talk to someone. 30 minutes later Allura was back in a space suit before leading them to what looked like an armoury. The armour had a dark grey under suit with white plates with accents that coordinate with the person to lion along with a helmet. Raven looked at the others to see them geeking over them and Hunk trying to figure out if it would fit but Coran quickly reassured him.

“Alright let’s suit up.” Shiro announced before they all started changing. Thankfully Coran showed them there were two private areas to change which Raven and Pidge quickly took.

“The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each paladin.” Raven grabbed onto her’s which immediately formed into a bow as a quiver formed on her back. Not what Raven expected but it will do. There was a scream, and everyone looked over as Pidge was smirking while Lance was twitching on the ground.

Though Shiro’s bayard was loosed with Black’s old paladin but Shiro didn’t seemed to mind before they quickly came up with a plan. Pidge, Keith and Shiro will headed in to find the Red Lion while Raven, Lance and Hunk pretend to surrender so the others can get on.

_“Pidge what’s your ETA?”_ Lance asked.

_“We’re in.” _He said when two doors opened as what ever it was began to glow.

“Boys I think its time to go!” Raven announced.

_“You think,” _Lance screeched before the three bolted before the beam could get them. Within seconds fighters started bursting out of the ship.

_“Hunk you disable to ion cannon while Raven and I take these jerks on a space ride.” _

_“Ten-four.” _

“Copy.” Raven launched Grey forward, immediately beginning to shoot them. “Just like old times right Grey.” Grey just rumbled in agreement. Lance cheered through the line while Hunk was clearly struggling trying to take down the barrier that surrounded the cannon when Raven spotted a different ship coming out of the cruiser.

_“We got an escape pod with prisoners in it so don’t shoot.” _Pidge announced.

“That means you guys got Red.”

_“Yep, kitty rose as left the stage.”_

_“Let’s get out of here.” _

_“I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barley make a dent in it.” _They quickly flew down entering the black lions camber. The doors opened revealing the lion who stood up before letting out a roar which the others followed. Everyone cheered before the alarms went off.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

_“Sendak is here, we need Voltron now.” _Allura announced as they flew out when the ion cannon fired.

_“We can give you cover with the castle’s defence, but the particle barrier weakens with each blast.” _

_“Alright let’s do this team.” _

_“Guys quick question how do we form Voltron?” _

_“Ya I don’t see a button.” _

“Well what ever it is, you guys figure it out. I’ll lay down some covering firing for you guys.” Raven yelled before launching into the air. Over the coms they yelled trying to figure out how to form Voltron. Hunk yelled out something before slamming into Keith who yelled back or something. That didn’t matter as long as the others had enough time to form.

_“We are doing it.” _

_“Um guys look up.” _Raven turned to see the lions trapped in a beam

“No!” Raven screamed and flew to help the lions but was quickly swarmed by fighters. They flew when a second beam fired launching onto them, dragging Grey and Raven next to the other lions. That’s when the ion cannon fired taking out the castle defences completely.

_“Can’t break free.” _Grey growled. The other screamed through the coms while Raven’s own voice were screaming as well. She failed, she couldn’t save her team just like how she couldn’t save her father.

_“We can’t give up,” _Shiro yelled threw the coms, snapping Raven out of her head. _“We are the universe only hope. So you with me!” _

_“Ya!” _Raven looked at the beam as the ion cannon fired up before turning Grey and fired. Knocking it out of commission. That’s when the five lions shot up into the air and glowed, causing Raven to shut her eyes Just before cannon fired something hit the cannon. She looked back to see a large robot through the smoke.. Voltron. The coms exploded with cheers and someone yelled I’m a leg at one point.

“Holy shit,” Raven cursed at the sure size of them.

_“Let’s get that cannon. Raven you still got the fighters.” _

“Yep!” Raven quickly took off shooting them down, giving Voltron time to fire through the ship. Within seconds the ship and fighters were destroyed. The five disbanded before the 6 of them landed in front of the castle. Raven all but collapsed next to the others. She smiled as the others cheered on how there were able to create the robot.

“We won the battle but the war has only just begun. I’m afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions.” Allura stated and Coran spoke.

“Good thing you paladins know what your doing because you’re going to have to form Voltron again and again.”

“Wait what?”

“We barley survived doing it once.”

“Ya good luck with that,” Raven snorted.

“It’s not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe.”

“Defenders of the Universe, that’s got a nice ring to it.” Shiro said before they looked up at the lions.

“I do have to say I think we already make a great team.” Hunk wrapped his arms around Pidge and Raven which startled the girl who quickly jumped away, she looked frighten.

“Whoa Raven you ok?” Lance asked as they all stared at her.

“Ya, um sorry just.. can… can you warn me next time before you hug me or anything like that. At least until I get to know you guys more ” She scratch the back of her neck, unfordable.

“Ya, that’s ok, sorry for startling you.”

“No, its ok.”

“Well it’s been a long day, let’s get you guys settle and get some dinner. Coran said and everyone agreed before getting into the lions to put them in their hangers however Raven sat in Grey for a bit.

_“Raven what’s wrong?” _

“Nothing, it just I know its very unlikely but… but what if they find out.”

_“Tala its been a decade since everything happened and if they do and something happens. Remember what I told you back on earth. We will figure it out together ok?” _

“Ok.”

_“Alright now go with the others and rest. I’ll be here if you need me.” _

“Yes mom,” Raven laughed slightly as Grey grumbled at the joke. She gave a small wave to her lion before walking down to meet the others and got to bed for the night.


	3. The Past

“Good work today Paladins,” Shiro said as the rest of them dragged themselves to their rooms. Raven immediately headed to the bathroom and stripped down before hoping into the shower. Once she was done, she put her suit in the bin to be sent back to be washed and changed into her clothes that was on her back the day they arrived which was only a week ago. They really need to go out and get some knew stuff.

She decided to go spend some time with Grey even though she was with the lioness during training. Raven hasn’t gotten that chance to talk to her about anything for a month since Grey was out in space when Shiro had clash landed.

_It was weird being in such a large place and it being so quiet._ She though as she walked down the halls of the castle. Even at night when Raven would sneak out of the Garrison there was always be a few people up doing other things or they were security making sure no one snuck out which they’re terrible at.

** **

_“What brings you here cub?” _ Grey activated and laid down so she could see her paladin more easily as Raven walked in.

“I just wanted to talk to you, we haven’t gotten much of a chance with everything going on and with it happening when you were away.” Raven said running her hand over Grey muzzle before sitting down.

_“That’s understand able and I do have to say it’s be nice to talk to you face to face more often and not when I’m close enough to earth to actually talk to you or when I visited.” _

“Ya, that is nice.”

_“So what’s on your mind then.” _

“Well it’s just, I know it’s already been a week but I already miss mum and Zander. A lot actually.”

_“That’s perfectly acceptable, Raven. I know some of the other paladins have been feeling this as well especially Blue’s new paladin.” _

“Ya Lance told us how large his family is so that’s understandable. How is it to be able to talk to your pride again?”

_“It’s nice and not so lowly anymore being able to talk to them. Though I did have you for 10 so it wasn’t all bad.” _

“Ya but 10,000 years that’s a long ass time to not being able to talk to anyone.”

_“It is and what have I told you about your language.” _

“Not to curse because it’s not proper ya, ya but Grey I’m a teenager it’s going to spill out.”

_“Yes but don’t say it on the occasion. Green has told me how much of a foul mouth hers has and she does nothing to correct it.” _

“Ya, I can see the shrimp doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Ahhh!” Raven quickly got to her feet and spun around as Pidge was standing in the doorway with rover by his side and laptop in hand. “How long have you been standing there?”

“I just only enough to hear you still call me shrimp.”

“Well you are kind of small.” Raven commented and Grey huffed.

“You’re not any taller.”

“At least I’m only a few inches shorter than Keith.” _Unlike you short stack, _Raven crossing her arms. “Anyway, might I ask what are you doing here?”

“I was coming to scan the grey lion.” He stated and walking into the hanger before sitting down. Grey and Raven looked at one another.

“Why?”

“So if the lions are damage we know how to repair them.”

“You know they can repair themselves right.” Raven said and Pidge snapped his head back up.

“They can?!”

“Ya?”

“Wait how did you know?”

“Grey told me.”

“Grey told you?” Pidge seemed to believe the statement in the slightest.

“Ya she did.”

“Ok, then prove it.”

_“My paladin is no liar.” _

“The shit!” Pidge jumped up and staring his eyes widen open in shock, as Grey sat up.

_“Yes we can talk and we can heal ourselves. However, a scan is not all a bad idea just incase of something happens where we are unable to.” _

“Um, ok I’ll do that then.” Pidge was still clearly shocked but did as he told. It only took a few minutes before Pidge’s robot, Rover, scan was complete. He gathered up is computer and started to head to the door.

_“Also Pidge,” _He turned around. _“If you actually talk to Green and not just ramble about her, then she will talk to you.” _

“Ok… I’ll try that.” Then he as gone.

“What was that?”

_“Just giving some advices also it will keep her busy.” _

“Her?”

_“Never mind that, anyway I know there is something you wanted to talk to me about. Something you are unsure about.” _

“Well I don’t know what you’re….”

_“Tala don’t lie to me, I know there is more then just missing your family.” _ Grey laid back down to become more eye level with Raven who let out a sigh.

“It’s just, we are fighting the galra again, which I was hoping to do when I got the chance. Flying with you is fine, I can cope with that because I’m with you. However I know there are going to be missions where we will go onto the galra ships and… I don’t know if can.”

_“What do you mean?” _

“What if I freeze up or have a panic attack or something happens where I’m so much in my head where I can’t help the team.”

_“I know it’s hard but you can’t keep avoiding that, it won’t help you at all. Remember I will always be here if you need me. You’re not the only one who is struggling with the fact that they have to go back to a place that only cause them pain.” _

“Right Shiro but I can’t exactly talk to him about it.”

_“This is true but I hope that it will easy you a little bit. Also I won’t be the only one who will be with you, the team will. If you tried to get to know them a little bit more and not just hang out with red’s paladin when you can.” _Raven just grumbled.

“I’ll try.”

_“Good now go, lunch should be starting soon.” _ Raven nodded before heading to the door but stopped.

“Grey, thanks. You always know what to say.”

_“I always try too.” _ Grey watched as Raven left the hanger.

_“Wow you can give good advice.” _

_“Don’t make me come over there Green.” _Grey growled as the other lions laughed through the connection.

Raven walked into the kitchen to see Lance and Hunk already there who was behind the counter top.

“Oh hey Raven, just in time. Lunch is almost done was just about to call it.”

“Ok thank you. Do you want me to go get them?”

“I got this.” Lance reached for the com system. “Foods ready!” He screamed into is causing Raven and Hunk covered their ears as the speakers screeched before it cut off.

“Really Lance?”

“What it works doesn’t it.” Hunk just rolled his eyes while Raven just glared with her ears still slightly ringing. Within a few minutes people started showing up.

“Lance the fuck!” Pidge yelled soon as he walked in with Keith and Shiro behind him.

“Pidge language.” Shiro reprimanded before sitting down on the stools.

“Where’s Allura?” Lance asked.

“Her and Coran will be here in a minute. We were talking about plans when you called.”

“You mean scream.” Keith grumbled, sitting next to Raven.

“Well food is served.” Hunk set out small bowls in front of them that looked like noodles with some kind off sauce in front of all of them with two bowls to the side. It didn’t take long for them to dig in.

“I swear you always make the best food Hunk beside my Mama. If she hears me say you’re food is better there would be a chancla imbedded in my head.”

“Why would your mother throw a weapon at you?” Coran asked when him and Allura walked in.

“It’s not an actually weapon, it’s a shoe that’s flimsy and easy to pull off.” Hunk stated before Lance continued.

“Ya, she threw it once across the house it hit my sister in the head. Probably where I got my amazing sharpshooter skills.”

“Wait you have skills?” Pidge commented, Raven chocked on her noodles, trying to hold back laughter.

“Did your bayard turn into a rifle no?”

“But I’m able to hack into alien tech.” Pointing at the flying robot above their heads.

“You have your skills I have mine.”

“Alright you two that’s enough, save your energy for training later today.”

“Wait we have more training.”

“We need to work on our hand to hand skills along with getting use to using our bayards and maybe some mind melding if we get the chance. We won’t need our suits, just some workout clothes that Coran found for us.” The Garrison trio groaned while Keith and Raven just shrugged.

“Which for the clothing I have left in your rooms to change into. Once your food is digested which will be in an hour then we will start.”

They all talked for a bit while they ate and after before heading off to do their own thing for a bit. Raven decided to head to her room to see the clothes that Coran left behind. The pants were blue that were running legging like material which was nice. However the top was another story. It was basically a black sports bra that Raven knew would never work, especially not with everything going on.

“Um Coran?”

“Yes,” the man turned around as Raven entered the room with the top in hand.

“This won’t work for me.” She stated showing it to him.

“And why is that, since humans and alteans have similar body features I thought it would work.”

“Technically it would work but I don’t feel comfortable showing this much skin.”

“Alright then come with me so you can pick something out yourself.” It didn’t take them long before they came up to the storage room that had them.

“So tell me what exactly you are looking for?”

“A shirt with sleeves and something tight so I doesn’t fall down since I can’t really tuck anything in the pants.” Within seconds Coran found a black long sleeve top. “Perfect thank you.”

“Your welcome number 5 anyway might I ask you why?”

“Um it’s just I don’t like anyone to see my stomach it’s just and insecurity I have.”

“Well don’t let that bring you down alright. Flaws are something to be embraced not to hide.”

“I know but it’s makes me comfortable when I don’t have it showing.”

“Which is perfectly reasonable as well. So go get changed and training starts in 15 minutes.”

“Yes sir. Also Coran do you guys have extra blankets.”

“Of course in the closet on right two doors down from Shiro’s room.”

“Thanks.” Raven called and took off.

It didn’t take Raven long before she headed to the training room. Shiro and Keith were already there and the garrison trio weren’t too far around Lance being the last. They all waited for a bit before Coran walked up into the observation deck above them.

_“Alright paladins, we are going to start off with some hand to hand combat before doing some team training with our bayards. Shiro and Hunk your up first.” _Hunk paled by this but Shiro gave him a reassuring pat before they walked out.

“Maybe we get to be sparring partners and I can show you some of my moves.” Lance flirted leaning near Raven. She glared at him taking a step to the side.

“Ya I’m good.” Raven looked back at the fight to clearly see Shiro was winning.

“Oh come on, I can be so much better then mullet.”

“What are you talking?” Keith and Raven glanced at one another when Shiro and Hunk paused to listen, Pidge looking up form his laptop.

“Aren’t you and Keith dating.” Shiro snorted, trying to hide his laughter while Raven didn’t even try to hide it, Keith’s face was just bright red.

“You.. you really think out of all people I would date him.”

“Hey!” It only caused her to laugh harder.

“Wait so you’re not dating.”

“No, no we are not dating.” Raven said after calming down.

“So I have a chance with you.”

“No, you don’t and you never will.”

“You haven’t even got to know me yet,” he protested and Raven rolled her eyes.

“Ya I know but….”

“So then why won’t you?”

“Because I’m not into guys, there happy.” She crossed her arms and grumbled.

“Wait you’re?”

“Yes I am the resident lesbian. Or is that a problem.” Raven raised her brow, waiting for the whole it isn’t right speech. It may have been for 80 years since gay marriage was legal and lgbt+ have gotten more rights but that hasn’t stopped others from discriminated against them.

“Oh no, no. I’m perfectly ok with it, I’m bisexual so is my sister.”

“Really?” However before Raven could ask more on it they were interrupted.

_“Alright paladins let get back to training.” _Coran called, Shiro and Hunk walked back out into the center. Lance didn’t bother Raven the rest of the time. Pidge and Raven ended up sparring which Raven kept winning. It was quiet entertaining to see Keith and Lance go at it. Neither of them were giving up in the end Shiro had to interfere.

Then team training came. They all stood in a circle waiting for the gladiators to fall. Raven scanned the room when one fell to her right. She quickly went to notch her arrow, when Keith charged taking it out. It caused a chain reaction of 9 more to fall.

Raven quickly shot one in the shoulder that was about to strike Keith. One charged causing her to duck under it’s staff before shooting it in the back but that didn’t stop it. Raven used her bow to block it’s swing and push it back. Shiro took it out when Raven shot another in the head that charged. It didn’t take long for them to take them down, a big improvement form the first time they tried to fight as a team.

They all were about to celebrate when hairs on the back of Raven’s neck stood up. She threw her head to the side, a staff came into her view. Raven took her bow and slammed it into the gladiator’s. It stumbled back with a large dent in his head before Raven grabbed to arrows firing them into it’s chest before it collapsed. Raven panted as she lowered her bow while the others just started.

“Shit,” Lance blurted out and everyone looked at him.

“Language!”

“Ya I agree with Lance where did you learn to fight like that and how the hell did you make a dent in it.” Pidge stated, staring at the bashed in head of the gladiator.

“I didn’t mean to hit it that hard.” Raven voice was soft and herface slightly red from embarrassment.

“How are you even that strong, your arms are almost as scrawny as Lance.” Keith commented, causing the other’s boy to snap over.

“Hey!”

“Alright that’s enough paladins, leave Raven alone. Though I do have to say it is quiet impressive, good work.”

“Um thanks.”

“Coran let’s run through that again.”

They went through the simulation multiple more times before calling it quits. That’s when Shiro and Coran to end on some mind melding. Raven didn’t mind the first time but the more they do it, the riskier it is for the other paladins to find out about something. Though what choice did she have. They all sat in the circle as Coran handed out the bands. Raven started at it for a second before putting it on.

“Alright Paladins today we are going to work on who we love the most.”

_Ok this shouldn’t be too bad. _

“Lance you will go first.” Everyone shut there eyes.

_It was a small house located near the beach. Inside was about 10 to 15 people and Lance was in the center of it all. Two little kids ran around the living room. Other adults talking watching some soccer while others were in the kitchen were Lance was. She had said something in Spanish which the others didn’t understand but he clearly did as he laughed at it. _

The scene cut out before everyone looked up. Lance blinked before wiping a tear.

“Sorry.”

“That’s alright, that’s what I asked you to do. Alright Raven your up next.” Raven nodded before letting out a breath and closer her eyes.

_“Zander is that everything?” A little Tala asked as the two were standing in a 5 stall stables. _

_“Yep.” _

_“Dinners ready.” There mum called and the two ran up to the house. _

_“Coming mum!” They ran inside and Raven froze. _

_A tall hooded figure stood next to her mother before turning around, a pair of red eyes stared back. He smiled at them before frowning. _

_“Tala what’s wrong?” _

_All the sudden multiple images flashed. The man was yelling, Raven own screamed echoed through out the halls. Fists flew, shouting and screaming, then a roar. _

Raven ripped the band off her head before throwing it across the room. Her breathing was rapid, tears streamed down her face. The other paladins stared at her concerned including the Altean. Shiro who was next to her reached out but the girl flinched violently, scrambling to her feet. She wrapped her arms around herself, backing away before quickly walked out.

“What the hell was that?” Lance finally spoke up as no one said anything.

“Keith?” He looked up at Shiro to only notice everyone staring at him before letting out a sigh.

“Raven.. she’s been through a lot. She hasn’t told me much but from what I know from what she as told me and from looking it up. Raven was kidnapped along with her father when she as 7. She some how got out when she was 10.”

“What about her dad?”

“From what the report said, he didn’t make it.”

“Iverson was in the middle of teaching my class when he got the call and left. We didn’t know why until we saw it on the news.” Shiro stated, Iverson didn’t come back to teaching for a month as he flew start to North Carolina to see Raven.

“So that must have been her dad then?”

“Probably which then triggered the memories.” Pidge said and Hunk commented.

“Should we go find her and make sure she is ok?”

“No,” they turned to Keith. “If we chase after her and crowd her, it will only make it worst. We have to wait for her to come to us or if she doesn’t in an hour or two, I’ll go look for her.”

“Wow Mullet didn’t know you cared so much for one person,” Lance commented, Keith glared at him.

“Enough,” Shiro signed before the two could go anymore at each other’s throats. “We will go with your plan Keith.” The boy nodded before Coran’s voice appeared.

“Would you guys like to continue or do this another time?”

“After that I think we needed a break.” Pidge said and Hunk nodded.

“Agreed.”

“Alright, we are done for the day let’s get cleaned up.” Shiro ordered as they all began to stand up.

“I don’t want to be alone after seeing all of that, do you guys want to do a sleepover.”

“Hunk you big ghastly genius.”

“I’ll grab the blankets.”

“I got the pillows.”

“I’ll get the snacks ready.” The three quickly ran out leaving Shiro and Keith standing there.

“What was that about?”

“I don’t know but I have a feeling, their going to drag us into one way or another.” Shiro states and Keith groaned while the older man patted his back. “Come on.”

_“Tala, you ok now?” _Grey asked, Raven was curled up in the pilot seat. The tears have dried while her head rested on her knees.

“Ya I’m ok.”

_“The other paladins are worried about you.” _

“Oh course they are.”

_“They are all gathered in the lounge, go see them. If not Red’s paladin is going to come see you.” _Raven signed before looking out Grey’s window.

_“I can keep him out if you would like.” _

“No, I need to go to go see them.”

_“Alright if you need me I’ll be here.” _Raven nodded as she got out of Grey, heading straight for the lounge. The door opened and all eyes turned to her. They all were on the ground spread out over the blankets. Lance laid in the crock of Hunk’s arm while Pidge used Hunk’s leg as a pillow. Shiro and Keith sat next to one another leaning against the couch.

“Raven are you ok?” Keith asked sitting up.

“Ya I’m fine, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“For what you saw… I didn’t…” Raven started to ramble when Shiro spoke up.

“Raven you couldn’t control what happened. It isn’t your fault, I should know that.” It was silent after that. “Why don’t you get cleaned up before coming to join us ok.” Raven only nodded and wiped a stray tear before leaving.

Within 15 minutes she was back sitting down in between Lance and Keith. Lance insisted that to braid her hair which Raven declined before giving in. Half an hour later the Alteans walked in on finding the paladins watching a movie while Raven was fast asleep between them.


	4. Fall of the Castle of Lions

Raven laughed when Arusians playing the robeast that had attacked them only hours ago fell to the ground in defeat. Allura gave the king a device so they could contact them before they all cheered. Everyone stood around below as Raven stood up on the balcony. She scanned the room spotting Keith, Hunk and Lance stating around, talking to one another.

She half expected Keith to be up here with her but she didn’t mind. Plus from what she saw when they were at the village the boy had taken a liken to the Arusians. Though Keith is still the same Keith as from what she can tell Lance was trying to tell some kind of joke or cheer and Keith had no clue what he was saying.

“Raven are you alright?” Raven looked over to see the Princess walking over to her.

“Hey Allura, I’m ok.”

“Are you sure, you’re standing up here all alone.”

“Ya, I just don’t like parties. I didn’t mind the ones my mum would host after Christmas but the formal ones I had to go to for my uncle or something else I wouldn’t.” There was a retches and they both looked down to see Lance spitting out a drink before falling over

“Why is that?” Allura asked and she looked back at her.

“I don’t know, just never felt comfortable around large crowds of people.” Raven lead against the railing and looked away.

_The crowd cheered as little Tala panted, staring at her opponent. She let out a low growl before charging. _

“Well that’s alright,” Raven looked back as Allura smiled to her. “Whatever making you feel comfortable but I can assure you nothing will happen alright.”

“Thanks Allura.” Raven smiled. “I probably go see what the others are up too, I’ll see you later.” She waved to other royal before heading down.

Raven walked up to the boys when Lance walked straight past her without saying anything and headed out.

“Is he ok?”

“He’s missing home,” Hunk said and she nodded.

“I can understand that.”

“You and me both.”

“Hey guys team meeting!” Shiro called. Hunk, Raven and Keith looked at one another before walking over to where, Pidge, Shiro and Allura were standing.

“So what is it that you wanted to tell us?” The small boy let out a sigh before looking up.

“I’m leaving team Voltron.” Raven’s eyes widen as she glanced at the others before looking back.

“Pidge no.”

“The download from the Galra ship was enough for me to start my search for my family. I have a pod already to go.”

“You can’t leave.” Keith stepped up and started down at him, towering over the boy.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Pidge snapped back, _oh boy. _

“If you leave, we can’t form Voltron and then we can’t defend the universe from Zarkon. You’re not the only one with a family. Not only the Arusians, but everyone in the universe has families.”

“Yeah, I have a family, they live on earth. I want to be with them. Is that, like, a thing that can happen?” Hunk stated when Raven elbowed him.

“Not helping,” she gritted through her teeth but Allura had already stepped up.

“You want to leave, too?”

“Of course I do! Look Voltron is awesome an all don’t get me wrong but I never signed up for a lifetime in space, fighting aliens.” That’s when Keith snapped.

“You’re putting the lives of two people over the loves of everyone else in the entire universe.”

“Keith that’s enough.” Raven put her hand on his chest to stop him as he had advanced on Pidge. Keith head snapped over to her only causing them to glare back at one another before Shiro spoke up.

“Keith, that’s not how teams work. People have to want to be part of it, they can’t be forced.” Keith just looked down as Shiro turned to Pidge. “If you want to leave we won’t stop you. However please and think about what you are down.”

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to find a new pilot for the Green lion.” Pidge pushed passed them before walking off.

“I can’t believe it, this team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron?”

“Allura is there a way we could find another paladin quickly?” Raven asked.

“I’m afraid not it will take us phoeb or deca-phoebs before we would find them.”

“What about me, I could try and fly Green lion since I can’t form Voltron with you guys and I’m sure Grey won’t mind.” However the lion growled in her head signaling she was not fine with it.

“Thank you Raven but you know it doesn’t work like that but we could try.” That’s when a large bang went off causing the castle to shake. The Arusians screamed and quickly ran out of the castle.

“What the hell was that!” Hunk yelled, the castle still shaking as all the power cut out.

“It came form the control room.” Allura said, Raven quickly pushed passed them and ran straight there with the others on her heels. Pidge met up with them as well as they ran through the halls.

_“Raven are you alright!” _

_“Yes, I’m fine. I’m with the others and we are heading to the control room.” _Raven said through the link to calm the lioness.

_“I’m trapped in my hanger and I can’t get out so please be careful.” _

_“I will.” _

** **

Raven came to a stop as a wall of smoke was in front of her. She quickly waved it out of her face and coughed to see Coran on the floor.

“What happened?” Shiro asked, he and Hunk got down to help the older man up.

“I’m not sure,” Coran groaned, they all looked up to see the destruction.

“The crystal!” Allura cried running to the edge when she looked down. “Lonce!”

Shiro quickly ran over and picked him up, calling out his name but the boy gave no answered. The others began yelling things but Raven wasn’t listening. She let this happened, she let her guard down and someone got hurt, her teammate got hurt. It screamed at her to find who did this, a stop them before they could hurt anyone else.

“Raven.” Raven snapped out of her thought to look down at Shiro while Keith and Allura ran passed her.

“Um ya.”

“Hunk and Coran are going to go get a crystal while Allura and Keith are going to help out with the village. I’m going to take Lance with me and head to the entrance to keep watch. Could you check the rest of the castle to make sure who ever did this didn’t get in any other way.”

“Yes sir, just take care of him.”

“I will and you be safe. If you can’t find an entry way, report back to me.” Raven nodded before taking off into the halls. She quickly grabbed her helmet from her room before running through the castle.

There were only a few places they could enter through and the castle would have set off an alarm if someone broke through the haul. That last place she check was the bay when she ran into Pidge.

“Where is everyone?”

“Keith and Allura went to the village while Shiro has Lance. I checked any areas the intruder might of come through but I haven’t found any. Shiro told me to meet him back at the entrance.”

“Alright let’s go,” Pidge grabbed his own helmet before the two took off down the halls. As they got closer the was yelling and loud grunting noise from fighting. It only caused Raven to push herself faster. When she ran in Pidge grabbed her ducking them down behind a pillar before looking around.

Shiro was kneeling on the ground, his sword hand dangerously close to a galra’s through who had is giant clawed hand at Shiro’s throat. Last time he had his actual arm and an eye but that didn’t stop Raven from recognizing him, Sendak.

“Let him go or your friend won’t make it.” The other garla who Raven didn’t recognize said before dropping Lance on the ground next to them. It took all of Raven’s will power not to jump it. Shiro looked over to Lance, giving Sendak enough time to much Shiro knocking him out. Her breathing hitch and the fear that was once there disappeared and the urge to protect her team took over but Pidge quickly stopped her.

“Raven we can’t.”

“But they.”

“Raven if we go down there we will get caught ourselves and then we couldn’t do anything to help them.” Raven eyes widen, before looking down, gritting her teeth. She wanted to fight, she wanted to save them from _him. _But Pidge was right if they get caught they couldn’t help them and then it might not take Sendak long to figure out who she is. Then she would really be dead.

“Ok fine but we need to go before we get spotted.” Pidge nodded as Raven took his hand before they took off down the hall.

“Where should we go?” Pidge asked as they ran.

“I don’t know.” They skidded to a halt when all the lights came on but the normal hue of light blue was purple causing Raven’s breathing to pitch. “What’s going on?”

“They must have a crystal to power the castle.”

“But how.”

“I don’t know.”

_“Grey?” _Raven asked through their link.

_“Raven I can’t help you with this, the hanger doors are still locked and if the other lions and I try and break out we could destroy the castle. I’m so sorry little one but you’re on your own.” _

** **

“Keith, can you hear us?” Raven looked as Pidge turned on the coms.

_“Pidge, is that you? Where are you?” _

“I’m inside the castle with Raven. Sendak has taken over and his preparing for launch. He’s got Lance and Shiro.”

_“Ok Pidge, Raven listen. If they started the launch sequence then we don’t have much time to stop it.” _ Allura said.

“How do we do that?” Raven asked.

_“Get down to the main engine control panel,” _Allura explained as Pidge brought up his gantlet bring up the map. _“And disconnect the primary turbine from the center energy chamber. If you guys can do that, Sendak has to reset the whole system. That would give us enough time to stop them.” _

“Got it we are on our way,” Raven said as the two ran again. “We will contact you when we get there.”

They came up to the elevator and Pidge activated his bayard, wedging it before trying to pull the door apart. Raven hovered over him and grabbed both sides before pushing them open. Pidge blinked at her for a second before looking away slightly bushing.

“Here Rover.” The little robot squeaked flying through.

“You ready.” Pidge nodded and jumped down landing on the next level. Raven let got of the doors before jumping down to follow. The went down about 5 floors before they got to the right one. Pidge wedge and Raven pulled the doors opened before they ran in. They came up to a catwalk with a large glowing orb near the end with a control panel.

“Okay, Allura, we are near the turbine, I think it’s started.” Pidge announced.

_“Then we don’t have much time, cross the catwalk to the main column in the center.” _The two ran across coming up to the control panel.

“Ok.”

_“Now open the hatch, find the central computer control hun and enter the following sequence…” _Pidge opened it before the two period in side.

“Wait, wait, wait! Which one is it? They’re all in Altean!” Raven yelled into the coms.

“I can’t tell which one is which! Allura? Allura?!” Pidge called but there was no responds as the castle began to shake again. The orb in front of them began got glow brighter and grew.

“Pidge?” Raven called wearily step back staring at it before turning to the boy. Pidge looked and the labels thinking before grabbing his bayard.

“Whatever.” Before Raven could say anything, he reach back and slammed his bayard into them. It causing it to spark and let out a electrical field, Pidge scream as he went flying.

“Pidge!” Raven screamed and quickly ran to his side. She helped him sit up as the orb quickly died down and shrunk. “You alright?”

“Ya, I’m fine.” Pidge groaned helping Raven up. “We got to go.”

“Right.” The two ran down the catwalk, Raven opened the doors so they can run out.

-Control room-

“What happened!” Sendak yelled.

“The main engine just shorted out.” Haxus yelled as Sendak walked over, bring up the cameras. He zoomed in showing Pidge and Raven getting through the door before disappearing.

“We have some saboteurs. Find them and take them out.”


	5. Tears of the Balamera

_“Alright there isn’t much time before they get the ship running again,” _Allura stated as Pidge and Raven were huddled into one of the halls. _“You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in.” _

“Ok what do you want us to do?” Raven asked while Pidge brought up his screen.

_“The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hall. In the center is where the main control panel and you will have to turn it off manual. Once you get there I’ll tell you how to deactivate it.” _

“Copy we are on our way.”

They got back to the elevator and headed up a flew floors before heading down another hall. They turned a corner where the particle barrier generator was located. However the doors were open, which was unusual. Raven instincts told her something was wrong but she couldn’t dwell on it. The faster they get the barrier down, the faster, they can save Lance and Shiro.

_“Pidge, Raven have you made it to the generator room?” _

“Yep were here.” Raven and Pidge came to a walk as they entered, Raven was on high alert.

“This technology is so advanced, I don’t know if I can figure it out.”

_“Yes you can. The lives of your fellow paladins are at stake. You can’t give up.” _ Raven scanned the room before her eyes landed back on Pidge. He was looking down but it didn’t seem like he was really there.

“Pidge.” The boy didn’t answer as Raven walked in front of him. She put her hand on his shoulder which snapped him out of what ever thought was running through his head.

“Huh?”

“Pidge are you ok?”

“Ya, ya I’m fine.” Raven removed her hand has he took a breath. “Okay, Allura take me through it.”

_“Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous.” _

“How dangerous?” Raven asked as her and Pidge glanced at one another.

_“The barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arcs.” _

“So don’t touch the giant lighting bolts. Got it.” The hairs on Raven’s neck stood up and she turned around.

_“Now, what I’m going to need you to do is—”_

“Pidge look out!”

Raven pushed them to the side as a shot flew past. Raven shot back at the sentries when Pidge grabbed her arm and they started running. Allura started screaming into the coms for them to answer but they couldn’t considerate on that right now. They ducked behind the control panel; Pidge bring up the specs to see if there was a way out while Raven fired back.

“Does Rover have some kind of laser on him?”

“No. Our only way out is two floors up.”

“Cachu” (Shit) Raven cursed firing another arrow, barley missed being shot.

“Let’s try this, hold on.” Raven looked over as Pidge was making holograms of themselves before having them run out.

“You can make holograms of us, but you can’t put a laser on a drone.”

“Come on.” Pidge ignored the statement as the two ran out from behind the panel as the last sentry fired at them. They ran toward the door when Pidge activated his bayard. Though before Raven could ask any questions, he grabbed her hand and fired a grappling hook. They both screamed as they were launched into the air before slamming into the wall.

“I didn’t think that would work.”

“Less talking more running.” The sentry fired just above them, Pidge immediately ran into the vent somehow on his arms and knees with Raven closely behind.

They slide down the vents before coming up to a panel that Pidge sliced threw. They peaked out to see they were in the training deck alone. They ran out when the glass from the observation deck shatter.

“Oh come on!” Raven notched her bow when the two sentries landed in front of them. Pidge activated his shield in front of them.

“Wait, the invisible maze.” Raven smiled and deactivated her bayard as Pidge turned it on. He dropped the shield and the two charged. Raven dodge the first ones swing before jumping over the second and using it’s back to laugh her into the air while Pidge slide under. The maze activated, taking down one while trapping the other. Raven rolled her landing while Pidge hit the ground.

“Show off.”

They found another panel and jumped into it. They had to get back to the generator so they can shut down the particle barrier without warning the sentries. Pidge led them threw the maze of vents when they came up to an inter pass.

“Sentries on our tail.” Immediately Raven ducked right with Pidge following, the sentry fired, hitting Pidge in the back causing him to fall down the shaft.

“Pidge!” Raven immediately jumped down and grabbed him before activating her jet back to land on one of the ledges. Pidge shot his bayard before jumping down a ledge before taking the sentry down with it. They both let out a breath they were holding when the sentry exploded causing Pidge to lose his grip. Raven was about to jump again when Rover caught the boy in the back.

“Rover, Nice save, buddy.” The drone beeped in response while Raven let out a breath. It didn’t take them long to get down and out of the vents, with no sentries in sight it gave them a chance to breath.

“Are you ok?”

“Ya, I’m fine. The armor took most of the blast, but my jet pack is busted.”

“I can see that.” Raven looked back at destroyed jet back while Pidge took off his helmet.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For earlier, and in the past. I haven’t always been there for my team back on the Garrison. Though now.. this time a will be.”

“So are you going to stay one the team then?” The girl asked and Pidge nodded casuing Raven to smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m glad.” Pidge slightly blushed while putting his helmet back on and got up.

“Come on.” He gave her a hand up before the two quickly ran down the corridor.

“Allura come in.”

_“Pidge, Raven are you guys ok.” _Keith asked.

“Ya, were fine just ran into a little hiccup.” Pidge’s gantlet started peeping and he pulled it up.

“Well we got another problem; someone is trying to reactivate the main engine.”

_“That’s alright, the mice are going to take care of the particle generator.” _Pidge and Raven glanced at one another but didn’t question it. _“You guys need to buy them more time and take down who ever is trying.” _

“We are on our way.”

It didn’t take them long to get back to the engine. There was a galra solider at the end at the control panel. Raven was about to charge when Pidge stopped her shaking his head. He pointed up to a small panel move before climbing up a set of ladders while Raven followed. Once they got to the panel Pidge pulled it open and did a scan.

“And up we go. I would not want to be touching a metal surface when this thing overloads.” Pidge said and Raven eyes widen.

_Please tell me this kid did not create a bomb. _The alarms began to go off as the orb increased in size before sending out an electrical current. The galra guard screamed as the electricity ran through his body while the two paladins jumped. Pidge held onto Rover as the two flew down and landed near the soldier.

“You two are the ones causing trouble, children.”

“We are not children; we are paladins of Voltron.” The two activated their weapons as the galra smiled and stood up pulling out his own sword.

“Well, let me tell you something children. I’m a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death.” Raven narrowed her eyes at the statement when he charged.

Raven and Pidge dodged his swings before Pidge shot his bayard. The galra grabbed it and wrapped it around his sword before throwing him off to the side. The soldier turned to the small paladin before ducking as an arrow flew past. The two glared at one another before charging. Raven ducked under his swing before swing her bow which collided with his face. The soldier kicked Raven to the side which she quickly got up and fired her bow. She charged again which proven to be a mistake. He grabbed her arm before throw her over the edge. Raven spun the in air and grabbed an arrow shooting it up. A rope was attached to it as it hit the side of the platform before holding Raven up.

“No where left to run, no where left to hide.” Raven’s blood ran cold as she climbed up the rope, she might not have a choice.

The galra raised his sword when Rover distracted the solider giving Pidge enough time to run under him and used his cord to pull to trip up the galra. Raven looked over to see the galra about the slip over the edge before continuing to climb. Rover flew over before smacking him in the face, causing the galra to start falling but not before he grabbed the drone.

“Rover!” The soldier dropped his sword as Rover shut down causing them to start falling. Pidge screamed and ran to the ledge as the two disappeared into the darkness below. He sat when there was a grunt behind him before turning to see Raven pull herself back over the ledge. He ran to her side and helped her up when the communication activated on the control panel.

_“Haxus report in.” _Raven knew that voice, before she could say anything Pidge stomped over.

“Haxus is gone and you’re next!”

_“You’ve slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourselves over to me immediately.” _

“And if we don’t.”

_“Well, then maybe your leader can convince you.” _Raven’s blood ran cold again.

_“What do you want?” _

_“Your friends wanted to hear from you.” _

“Shiro!” Pidge voice was full of worry.

_“Pidge? Pidge don’t listen to-” _Before Shiro could finish the sound of electricity went off before Shiro screamed in agony.

“No!” Pidge cried, tears weld in his eyes. Raven looked away, not wanting to listen, trying put push back unwanted memories before the screams died down.

_“You both can make it stop. Turn yourselves in, his suffering is in your hands.” _That’s when the coms cut off. The two stood there in silence, not looking at one another.

“Raven what are we going to do.” Pidge sounded hopeless, still looking down. “We can’t turn ourselves in but if we don’t, he’s going to keep hurt them or even kill them.”

“Pidge… Pidge look at me.” He looked up to her, Raven’s eyes looked darker and her face was stern.

“We are not going to turn ourselves in and we won’t let Sendak harm our teammates or let him take this ship. His angry and greed for victory drive to do everything he does. Right now he is pissed and that tastes for victory only grows stronger and blinds him until he is satisfied. We will used that to our advantage and take him down.”

“How do you know that would work?”

“Because it’s not the first time I have met someone like him.” Raven casted her eyes away.

“Alright,” Raven looked back up, Pidge had a determined look on his face. “Let’s take down this son of a bitch.”

“I’m impressed that you managed to escape, perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind haas the same spirt.”

The two of them slowly snuck over to nearby pillars opposite from one another with the entry of the bridge only a few feet away.

“Of course, they will end up broken just like you and that wretched little creature.” The two glanced at one another, Raven nodded, and Pidge started to load up.

“Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate.” They ran into bridge and like Raven predict, Sendak turned and shot out his arm before following. Raven and Pidge watch Sendak run start pass them after the holograms while the two real paladins ran in to the bridge. Pidge ran started for Shiro while Raven stood guard.

“Shiro wake up. It’s me Pidge.” Raven’s hair stood up but they didn’t save her this time as something a large arm smacked straight into her. She slammed against the wall with a crack in it before collapsing to the ground. Raven slowly sat up when Pidge yelled. She looked up to see Sendak grabbed Pidge with his metal arm.

“You really thing your little hologram trick would work with me?” Footsteps came running into the bridge, Raven looked over to see Keith and Allura run in, Keith with sword in hand. Raven slowly rose and activated her bow.

“Stand back!” Sendak growled when a shot rang out and Sendak stumbled forward dropping Pidge. Lance was sitting up, eyes barely open, bayard in hand pointing straight at Sendak before collapsing.

Shiro used this time to charge but Sendak quickly tossed him side. Keith charged and clipped his arm with his sword and kicked him back. Keith tried to swing again, Sendak dodged and grabbed Keith from behind, throwing him to the ground. It gave Pidge enough time to slices the electrical arm, disconnecting form the wearer. Sendak roared and charged, an arrow barely missing his face.

He turned as Raven glared before firing another arrow. Sendak dodged before charging, Raven ducked under his claws kicked him back. Pidge shot his grumbling hook, wrapping around the galra’s leg before sending electricity through him. Keith gave a battle cry before swing his sword. Sendak grabbed it and the two struggled against one another.

“Keith now!” Keith kicked Sendak back toward the crystal when a force field appeared and surround him. Sendak immediately got back up and started punching it. After a few tries he gave up, growling at them.

“Good work,” Allura congratulated a sound of an arrow being notched went off, every turned as Raven had her bow aimed start for Sendak and was about to fire.

“Raven what are you doing!?”

“I can end it here, right now.”

“Raven don’t he could be vital to us with information.” Allura yelled but Raven didn’t back down, her eyes still dark as they glared at Sendak.

“Raven please.” Pidge cried, Raven’s arm began to shake before sighed and lowered the bow, putting the arrow back into the quiver.

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Raven looked up as Allura was next to her. “We were just trying to protect your team.” Raven didn’t say and looked over as Pidge and Keith pulled off their helmets and went to go help their two injured teammates. Pidge cut Shiro’s restraints as Keith helped Lance sit up.

“Lance, are you ok?”

“We did it. We are a good team.” Keith just smiled to him before Lance passed out against him.

“Let’s get him to the medical bay now, Hunk and Coran should be back soon with a new crystal.” Allura helped Shiro stand while Keith picked up an unconscious Lance.

“You go with them and get checked out. I’ll stand here and watch him.” Raven informed Pidge before looking back at Sendak.

“No,” Raven turned back as the others looked at her. “Raven you took a hard hit back there. Sendak is not going anywhere.” Shiro informed, Raven didn’t argue and followed along but not giving Sendak one last glance.

The rest of them were final with only bruising and some scrapes. Lance on the other hand was not so luck. Coran and Hunk hooked up the new Crystal while the rest of them took Sendak down to the cells while Keith watched over Lance. Once Sendak was secure and the new crystal was activated. They placed Lance into one of the healing pods. Pidge announced to everyone that he was staying which everyone was happy about and hugs went around. Allura gave the order for everyone to get some food, clean up and head straight for bed.

Raven just got done with her shower and got dressed before looking out into the hall to see no one. She snuck done through the castle before ending up at some large doors. They opened up and Raven walked down the path away.

“Have you come to actual kill me this time?” Raven eyes narrowed as Sendak leaned against the wall without a care in the world.

“No but you will be moved to a cryo-pod tomorrow thought you would like the heads up.”

“And why would you tell me that?”

“I don’t know just felt like it.” Sendak just laughed and Raven snapped. “What’s so funny?”

“Of course, out of all of the paladins, you would tell me this. The others said you were dead, but you think I didn’t recognize those eyes. You can’t hide forever you know. The empire will find you, or when I get out of here, I will tell themselves. Actually, no I won’t, I’ll just kill you instead.”

“You never get the chance.”

“Oh, I’m so sure of that. Your little team doesn’t know do they.” Raven stayed quiet while Sendak smiled. “Of course, they don’t, you’re too afraid of what they will think of you.”

“It doesn’t matter, have fun in your cell.” Raven spun around and immediately headed for the doors.

“Remember an eye for an eye… Guardian.” Raven froze hearing the name, its been years since someone called her that. She let out a shaking breath before walking out, leaving a smiling Sendak behind.


	6. Trauma

Keith slashed his sword through the gladiator while Raven shot down the other. The two had been training since breakfast, everything has been calm lately.

After Lance got out of the pod, Pidge revealed to the team that she was a girl. Everyone seemed to have either known or assumed except for Lance. It didn’t change any power dynamic between them. Lance and Keith were screaming at one another about a bonding moment that Lance very clearly states he doesn’t remember. Keith looked like a kicked puppy when it was all said and done. Afterward they ran into a couple of people who’s ship crashed on their way to the Balmera and help repair it. Turns out they wanted to steal the lions, and Lance was the perfect option to do it from.

Once that was dealt with, the team was able to run the Galra out of the Balmera before having to fight another robeast. Though in the end the Balmera has encase the creature in a crystal. Hunk seemed to have found a girlfriend, a Balmeran named Shay, even if he doesn’t emit

Raven shot the last gladiator and the simulation shut down. She let out a breath and walked up to Keith to see their time and percent.

_6:48 minutes, 89% accuracy. _

“Nice though I think I’m done for the day.”

“Well I’ll be here.”

“Keith’s it almost lunch time.”

“But I need to get better especially after Sendak’s attack and Lance almost getting killed.”

“So, you feel like you have to protect him.”

“What are you getting at Raven?”

“You think I didn’t notice the way you looked at him.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Keith crossed his arms defensively, looking away as his face was almost as red as his jacket.

“Aww Keithy has a crush.” Raven cooed before hugging him while Keith just grumbled.

“Get off!” Raven just laughed as he pushed her off.

“You two better not be training anymore.” They looked up to see Shiro leaning against the door.

“I’m not but someone else had other ideas.” Raven stated, Keith growled at her while the girl sticked out her tongue.

“Well Allura gave me access to shut down the training room when I want soo out.” Keith groaned before walking out while Raven walked up to Shiro and watched the boy head down the hall.

“You don’t have access to shut down the training room, do you?”

“Nope but if it keeps him out of here that’s all I can ask and that means you too.”

“Hey, I’m done for the day, so you don’t have to worry about me.” Raven put her hands up in defense as the two walked out.

“What about yesterday when Coran found you in the training room at 6:30 in the morning.” Shiro crossed his arms while Raven blinked and turned to him.

“Ok look, I didn’t sleep well that night and thought I should get some training in no big deal.” The older man didn’t buy and raised his brow.

“Alright, but not again, got it.” He said pointing his finger at her.

“Fine dad.”

“No, we are not starting that.” Raven laughed as Shiro headed off to the bridge while Raven headed to her room.

Once showered she headed off to see Grey and talk for a bit with her. Raven was there for about 30 minutes when Pidge burst in before dragging the taller girl out and to Green’s hanger.

“Why do you still have that?” Raven staring at the dark crystal.

“Cause why not, if I can get some research on out of it then it could help us in a way to defeat the Galra.”

“Ya I can understand but how much information can you get from a crystal.”

“You never know.” Raven just stared at the crystal with frown. It’s a stupid crystal, she shouldn’t be all twitchy about it, but she was.

“Why did you drag me here?”

“Because….”

“Paladins please report to the bridge.”

“Awww!” Pidge whined and slumped in her chair. Raven chuckled and shook her head, walking up to the smaller paladin.

“Come on.” Raven pulled Pidge out of the chair and followed behind the smaller girl as they left the Green Lion’s hanger. Though Raven couldn’t help but stop and stare at the crystal. She let out a low growl before following.

“There is a nearby activate Galra cruiser, if we infiltrate it then we can get some more information on the empire. We do have information from when Altea was still around but with that being 10,000 years it’s outdated. All of your get into your armour and headed down to the ship in the Green lion.” Allura ordered and everyone headed to their stations.

Grey purred to Raven to calm her nerves as she got change which the girl was grateful for though her anxiety was still present. She knew this would happen, Grey even told her it would but now that it is was terrifying. For all Raven could know is that this is a patrol cruiser, supply and transporter one, or a primal general’s cruiser.

She didn’t have long to dwell on it as they all headed to the Green Lion. Once everyone was on board, Pidge took off. The ship wasn’t too far so Allura didn’t have to wormhole them over. It gave Raven enough time to catch her breath when the ship came in sight. Pidge activated the invisible cloak before landing on a section of the ship that wasn’t monitored and close to an entrance.

The paladins flew out of the lion and jet pack to the entrance. Shiro and Hunk pride open the doors allowing the four of them to fly threw before quickly following. Once they landed, Hunk pulled out a panel and Pidge connected her gantlet. Raven, Lance, Keith, and Shiro had their weapons ready while Pidge downloaded the ship’s specs.

“Got it, let’s move.” Pidge disconnected before the team quickly followed them. Raven and Shiro ran ahead while Keith and Hunk were on either side of Pidge with Lance watching their backs. Every so often they hid behind a corner as sentries walked passed doing their patrol. Raven’s heart stopped every time but it started beating again once they turned a corner. It didn’t take them long until they reach the control room. There were only few guards which they quickly took out. Keith dumped the last unconscious guard into the closet before Raven shut the door.

Pidge and Hunk already got to work while Shiro stood next to them while Lance was closer to the door, rifle ready. Keith went next to Shiro while Raven activated her bow and stood on the other side of the door. It was quiet between them, only the clicking of Pidge’s computer, Raven listened for any kind of sound that would signal someone was on their way toward the group.

“Raven, you ok?” Lance asked.

“Ya, why,” She didn’t even look at him, her eyes still trained on the doors.

“Your hand is shaking badly.” Raven glanced at Lance’s concerned face before looking down. Her hand was in fact shaking, she growled and closed her fist to stop the shaking, but it only lessened.

“I’m fine.” She kept her voice steady when there was a bang. All their heads snapped over to the closet.

“I think our friends are waking up.” Lance commented.

“Pidge,” Shiro warned.

“Almost done from what I can understand it’s a patrol ship and there are no prisoners, so we are good to go.” Pidge announced when the alarms went off.

“Let’s move.” Pidge quickly grabbed her computer as everyone activated their weapons before bolting. Soon as they did the three guards bursted through the closet door. Shouting from them ensued as the paladins race down the hall.

“That went from a 0 to 100 so fast.”

“You don’t need to tell us twice Williams,” Keith commented, and Lance spoke up.

“Well it can’t get any worse.” Just then 5 sentries rounded the corner, guns raised. Everyone glared at Lance with a deadpanned face.

“You just had to ask.”

Raven heart was racing as she ducked behind some pillars as they began to fire at them. The three guards rounded the corner but Lance and Raven quickly took them out. Hunk brought out his machine gun and fired at sentries while Shiro darted our and took them out.

5 more sentries came the corner where the three guards where. Raven quickly grabbed and arrow and fried it into the ground causing smoke to surround them. They burst threw the smoke and ran straight for Green. Thankful they didn’t run into anymore problems and were able to board.

“Allura we got the mission but the Galra know that we were on board.” Pidge announced into the coms as the raced back to the castle. The cruiser started activating their weapons and were sending out fighters.

_“I’m opening you a wormhole now.” _Immediately after Allura opened a wormhole and Green races threw it leaving the fighters behind.

Everyone let out a breath that they all have been holding. Raven got up from leaning on Pidge’s chair before walking over to the far wall and sat down.

That was close, too close for her comfort. Raven pulled off her helmet and laid it next to her hoping without she would breath a little better. Her heart was hammer in her chest, she needed to get it under control. She focused on deep breaths not noticing the others watching.

“Raven.” The girl’s head snapped up. Lance was squatted near her, a worried look on his face.

“Ya.”

“You ok?” Raven glanced around the room and notice that Lance wasn’t the only one who was concerned. Hunk looked at Raven before looking back at Shiro who Keith was talking to. He held his head in his hand, leaning against the wall. Pidge was still piloting but she glanced back at them.

“Ya, ya I’m fine. My heart is going so I’m trying to bring it down.” Her welsh accent was present meaning she was nervous though the only who could pick up on that was Keith, but he was busy with Shiro at the moment. Lance just nodded but stayed near her until they landed.

Lance offered a hand and helped her up before they exited the lion together. Allura ordered them to the bridge where she wanted a mission debriefing which Shiro gave. After words she pointed what they did wrong and what they did right.

“I understand that this is the first reconciliation so there would be errors, but we need to improve on that. Overall very well done. Pidge how long will it take you to decrypt the information?”

“A while, we got a lot of information with that ship and I’ll need to translate it first before I can organise it all.”

“Alright, Coran might be able to help you with it if you need. Everyone else is dismissed.” Everyone started to head out when Allura called out again. “Oh, one last thing. Shiro could you help me create a training exercise; I would like your input on it if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, thing princess.” Shiro said, Keith gave him a slight smirk. Shiro just glared at him before walking back into the bridge while the others left.

“Do you still need me?” Raven asked Pidge as they headed toward their rooms.

“No, because I’ll be busy on this plus now that I think about it. I don’t remember why I dragged you to Green’s Hanger, maybe it had to do its Grey’s specs I don’t know.”

“Well if you think about it let me know ok?” Pidge only nodded before heading into her room. Raven headed into her own room and got a second shower of the day. She sat under the shower head, thinking over the mission. Yes, it was successful in the end, but it still didn’t go the way they wanted it to. Thankful it wasn’t as bad as when Sendak took the castle but that didn’t mean the mission could have gotten worse, much worse.

Even during the mission and after the paladins knew something was wrong with her. She can’t let them know; she can’t let them worry about her…. She can’t let them see what she is. She was going to have to get over this anxiety if they are going to be more successful and if it were going to stay a secret.

Raven got out of the shower and put some clothes on before heading to the opposite side of the castle. Thankful the other weren’t around to see her. The simulator that had Allura’s father had to be somewhere. It didn’t take long for Raven to find it and she went into the simulation. A screen came up next to her, asking what environment she wanted.

Raven typed it in and immediately the white space around her started transforming. Before she knew it, the place looked exactly like a galra cruiser. Her anxiety immediately started picking up and her hand started shaking. _This was a bad idea. _There was a rumble behind her, and Raven spun around. A large grey glowing lion stood behind her. The lioness slowly walked up to her before rubbing her head against Raven who chuckled. Raven rested her hand on the lioness head, and she looked up at the girl.

“Thanks Grey.” Grey rumbled to her before looking past Raven. The girl turned around and looked into the galra cruiser. Raven shut her eyes and took a long breath before reopening them.

“Ok, let’s do this.” Grey purred before the two started walking through the ship…. Together.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/w77KA1)


	7. Crystal Venom

_It was dark, there was nothing around. Raven looked but didn’t see anyone. _

_“Hello, anyone.” No one answered, though Raven felt like there were eyes on her everywhere. Her instincts were screaming at her danger, but she couldn’t tell why. She flinched and covered her eyes when dozens of lights came. _

_Raven slowly opened her eyes as there was yelling around her. Her eyes widen as she notices where she was. Galra soldiers cheered all above her as she stood in the middle of the arena. She looked down to see the gold blade attached to her wrist and that she was in a galra prison uniform. There was a bang and Raven spun around as the large gates on the other side. A figure slowly walked out from the darkest and Raven’s breathing hitched, she was staring at herself. _

_Though this Raven was very different. Raven’s usually gold eyes were red, there was no light in them, they weren’t dull but full of angry. She was dressed in a galra soldier uniform, the gold blades replaced with energy ones. A smirked formed on the girl’s face, her canines showing through as her ears were pointed forward. _

_“Look who it is the Grey Paladin of Voltron. Though you don’t look much like one with that on.” _

_“Who are you!” The real Raven growled while the other just laughed. _

_“Oh why silly, I’m you Tala. The real you what you were designed to be. A killer, monster, a Guardian Angel to this empire.” She cheered and raised her hands. _

_“I’ll never be like you.” _

_“Oh I’m so sure about that, it’s only a matter of time sweetheart.You can’t run for every, one day you will slip up and return. You will become what you were always meant to be.” That’s when metal wings rose form the girl’s back. _

_A shiver ran down Raven’s spin and she looked down to see an electric blade on her wrist and the galra soldier armour was on her. Her instincts screamed and she looked up. The other Raven flew up before slamming down on her. _

Raven gasped as she sat up, her heart was racing, sweat ran down her face. She yanked of the blanket and pulled up her arm up. The gold bracelets were still there, but she had to make sure. Raven closed her hand, the bracelet glowed slightly before the gold blade appeared form it still attached to part of the bracelet.

Raven sighed with relief and opened her hand causing the blade to disappear back into the bracelet. Her face rested in her hands, wiped the tears that started forming. Normal her nightmares were about the past. This kind nightmare hasn’t happened in a long time. Raven knows that her eyes kept trying to shift when Sendak had taken the castle which hasn’t happened in a while either. Maybe the eye colour shift caused the nightmares to start up again.

Raven was lost in her own thoughts not hearing someone walking up to her door and knocking.

“Raven?”

“Ya just a second.” Raven quickly ran to the bathroom and washed her face before heading to the front door to find Keith there.

“Pidge got done with looking at the data and wants us to come see at the bridge after that Hunk is making us some breakfast… Are you ok?”

“Ya... ya I’m fine. Just tired.” Keith didn’t say anything more and only nodded before leading Raven down the hall to the bridge.

“Alright Pidge what did you find?” Shiro asked when the two last paladins walked in.

“Well so the information we got wasn’t the best. It was mostly a list of prisoners from years ago and the plans of the cruiser. Although I did find something that…. I’m just going to show you.”

Up on the main screen two images appeared on screens. It was two prison logs though within seconds Raven knew immediately who they were.

“This is Sombra and Guardian, father and daughter duo that fought for the empire.” Pidge informed.

“She looks no older than 10.” Lance comment staring at her image. The girl’s hair was cut short maybe only a inch or two from a scalp. Her black ears dropped slightly while her red eyes were cold with little light in them.

“Pidge why did you bring this up?” Shiro asked.

“Because these two were the galra’s prime weapons at the time.”

“That can’t.”

“Princess?”

“They are both Adain, they were a part of the Voltron Alliance 10,000 years ago. Their leader was even the former Grey paladin. None of them would ever fight for the galra especially from what I assume those two are.”

“Why are these two so special?”

“On Adeny, Adain’s home planet, they have dynamics. There are four different kinds and they influence their way of life. If I’m correct these two are Ultimas. The rarest of them all, there are only a few born with in a lifetime. What makes them special is that, they are the protects of their world and one of the most powerful creatures in the known universe. Their instincts drive them to protect not just their families but everyone who can’t defend themselves. This goes against their vary nature.”

“I’m sorry Allura but that doesn’t seem to be the case.”

A video appeared, it was from a sentry’s point of view but both Sombra and Guardian were in the video feed. They were on another planet; it was clear that the galra were invading it. Allura hoped what Pidge said wasn’t true but that quickly faded.

The Adains stood together as a ship was landing. The daughter was only 3 feet tall while the father towered over her. Soon as it did the two took off into the field, slicing native soldiers left and right.

Everyone eyes were fix on the screen. Raven looking just under it, trying to block out the sound and memories that kept trying to appear from that day. That’s when Allura called for the video to be stopped which Raven was thankful for.

“Where are they now?” Allura’s voice full of venom. The two images of them appeared again but this time with information underneath them.

“Sombra’s location is unknown while Guardian…. She’s dead.” Raven’s head snapped up to the screen. Sendak was right they do believe she is really dead.

“How did she die and why does it say that Sombra is unknown?”

“It doesn’t say about how Guardian had died. Sombra, I don’t know why. I found

Shiro’s file to check to see if unknown means escaped but Shiro’s does say he got out so I don’t know why it would say that. It also say that Guardian was a hybrid part Adain and an unknown species.”

“That shouldn’t be possible, but we shouldn’t worry about that right now. This Sombra could still be at large.”

“If this guy is as good as it says what should we do.” Lance asked, Allura was quiet before turning to all of them.

“We take him out.”

Raven face drained at Allura’s tone. They only saw one video; her father was not a monster. He never wanted to do this; he was only trying to protect her.

“Alright, well I’m going to make breakfast.” Hunk announced and one by one every walked out.

Instead of joining the others, Raven head straight for her room. She need some time to calm down from all the information and comments made by the team. Her father unknown, maybe then he escape. She could ask… no, she can’t contact them. It would put their operation at risk as she knew no way to contacting them without the empire or the others finding out.

Thankful she found some books that Pidge translated to into English that she enjoyed. However, her peace and quiet after everything that happened was short lived when Coran called them all down to the containment room. When Raven got there, she notice that everyone was crowded around Sendak’s pod while Coran was hook up some sensors or something.

“Alright guys, Sendak is almost hooked up but look I have to warn you this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive not, not interrogate prisoners.”

“We understand Coran that this isn’t what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak’s memories we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon’s troop location along with any other bases.” Shiro informed when Lance spoke up.

“Yeah! And then we can just be like “Knock-Knock” “Who’s there?” “The avenging fury of Voltron, son!”

“Please stop.” Raven complained while Keith rolled his eyes next to her.

“Fascinating, how does it exactly work?” Pidge asked, looking into the glass container before hoping around everything to look at it.

“As memories are extracted, they are written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands.”

“When I go, I wanted all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship.”

“The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane.” Raven just snorted and held back a laugh at Keith’s comment toward Lance. The Cuban boy glared back at the them.

“Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be…” It was harder not to laugh as Lance clearly didn’t have a come back.

“Yeah?”

“Uhh.. it’s less than what I have!”

“Ohhh! Good one, Lance!”

“That is the mostly shittest come back I have every heard.” Raven commented while Keith looked like he was done with the universe and questioning himself why the hell he had a crushed on Lance of all people.

“Langue.” Shiro had disappointed dad look on his face before turning back to Coran and Pidge.

“This is how you incorporate King Alfor’s memories into the Castle of Lions right?”

“Correct however it’s never been attempted before on an unwilling participant.” Coran stated and every stepped back as the machine turned on though nothing really happened after that.

“Is this what is supposed to be happening?” Hunk asked when Shiro spoke up.

“Let’s give it some time.”

Sometime turned into an hour of waiting, at one-point Hunk even fell asleep standing up before falling over. After a while Keith took off to go do some training, and Pidge went to the lab. Raven announced she was going to go do some reading, sitting around and watching Sendak sit there was making her uneasy. On her way back her stomach announced that it needed to be fed though when she got to the kitchen it was another story.

“What the bloody hell happened?”

  
“So I went to get some food goo when it starting attacking me and pinned me down. Pidge came in and we were able to stop it but umm ya.”

“It’s probably a malfunction.”

“Ya guess the kitchen system needs to be rebooted too.” When the three glanced at each other.

“Leave it for Coran?” Pidge asked and Hunk nodded. The two tired to look unsuspicious as they left the kitchen. Raven just sighed and shook her head before heading to the kitchen and grabbed a nutritious bar, starting to head back to her room. Though her mind changed and decide to head to the simulated room.

She was getting better about being on Galra cruiser and bases but that’s when Grey is around. She needed to do it without her because there will be mission where Grey can’t always be there.

Raven pulled up the settings and turned on the room. Immediately she started sneaking through the base. Raven made the goal to get to the control room without being notice. She ducked behind a few pillars before sneaking back down the hall. Raven was almost there when she heard light footsteps and ducked behind a pillar.

“Oh Tala.” Raven’s blood ran cold and she peaked out. “I can smell you, there is no point in hiding.” Raven slowly peaked before standing up as the person rounded the corner, red eyes stared back at her.

“I didn’t expect to see you here Tala or should I say Guardian.” The evil Raven stepped out of the dark.

“How… how is this possible?”

“Oh come on know, you really didn’t think I didn’t exists.” She said, slowly started advancing as her image glitched for a second while Raven backed away. Raven scanned the room before spotting the room’s control panel, quickly running over to it.

“You can’t run this time Guardian.” Raven tried to shut down the simulation, but the pad wasn’t responding to her commanders.

“You can’t hide.” Evil Raven activated her energy blade activated. Thoughts were running through Raven’s head when the idea came. She closed her fist and reached back punch the pad. Her hand went through it and grabbed the wires on the other side before yanking them out. Immediately the walls of the base disappeared, and the room went dark as the doors opened and evil Raven was gone.

Raven sighed with relief and walked out of the room when there was screaming. Immediately Raven ran toward the screaming when two people came sprinting around the corner and she collided into one of them. There was groaning from the other party as Raven sat up rubbing her head to see Keith in the ground and Lance looking petrified.

“What happened I heard screaming?”

“The castle is trying to kill us!” Lance screamed.

“Wait what?” Raven got up along with Keith.

“I was in the training room when the gladiator went all haywire and tried to kill me, then Lance got lorde into an airlock that sucked him out into space.”

_That would explain the simulation room, _Raven thought before speaking up. “If this is true than we need to find the others.”

The three of them hurried along and found Coran who was in a fit about how none of the castle systems are working. They all headed to the green lion’s hanger as it was close by and probably where Pidge is and maybe get some answers. Though when they opened the doors, Hunk and Pidge were floating around before falling to the ground.

“How can you guys be taking a nap while this castle is trying to kill us?” Lance half screamed.

“Taking a nap? We have been floating in Zero G! You know how scary that is?!” Hunk argued back.

“That’s not scary! That’s fun! I was almost ejected into space!”

“Well I got attacked by killer food, and that’s the most horrifying thing you can imagine! It will haunt me to my grave!”

“Well I had a robot try and kill me!”

“Alright guys let’s calm down,” Raven said trying to get some control on the situation.

“I don’t care what you say Coran. This castle has lost it’s shit.”

“Perhaps the infection from Sendak’s Galra crystal is worse than we thought.” Coran stated and everyone glanced at it.

“Well if we get rid of it wouldn’t that stop the problem at the source,” Raven suggested but Coran shook his head.

“It’s too late. When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system.”

“Sendak? Wait, has anyone seen Shiro?” Everyone’s face paled before they all took off to the cryopod chamber, Keith and Raven leading the charge.

Shiro had his face in his hands as they ran up to him. His eyes were blown wide, his face pale with sweat dripping down it. It was clear he was having a panic attack so they tried not to crowd him.

“Shiro, are you ok?” Pidge asked when Keith knelt in front of the older man.

“Where’s Sendak?” Lance asked, staring at where the cryo-pod once was.

“I…. I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice. He… he can’t be trusted on this ship.” Shiro said quickly in between breaths.

“Easy Shiro’s he gone now, he can’t hurt you or us ok.” Raven tried to reassure the man.

“It is the ship!”

“Not helping McClain.” Raven growled but the boy contained.

“I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then an airlock. Keith got attack by a robot and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food.” He took a breath, “It’s been a weird morning.” That’s when the alarms went off.

_What now! _Raven thought.

“How is that possible?”

“What is it?”

“The ship is starting a wormhole jump!” They all immediately headed to the bridge to find Allura at the wheel.

“Allura, what’s going on?” Shiro demanded as Allura turned to them.

“We’re going to Altea. We’re going home. My father is taking us.”

_This woman has lost her marbles. _Shiro sprinted forward to her to stop her, when he was launched back by a force field around the princess.

“Stay away from my daughter!” Alfor screamed as his face appeared on the screens.

“Allura wake up!”

“The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor’s artificial intelligence, it’s taking over.”

“Ya think!” Raven screeched. They exited the wormhole to be greeted by a star.

“We’re are heading straight for a star and it’s about to explode!” Pidge yelled as Coran ran up to the barrier. Coran started yelling at her at her to snap out of what ever trans she was in. She was talking to herself and the intelligence when Coran was able to get her out. Immediately her faced paled at the sight in front of her.

“That is not Altea!”

“That star is about to go supernova and destroy the entire system. Allura you have to get us out of here.” Allura ran to the controls when they shocked her and pushed her out of the force field as Shiro caught her.

“Father please, I beg you turn this ship around. If we don’t do it soon, we will all perish!”

_“I know, that is my intentions.” _

“What!”

_“Don’t you see daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated, he has been ruling for ten thousand years.” _

“But we have to fight!”

“_For what? It’s all over for Altea. You don’t have to live a lifetime of war, come be with me, our people once again.” _Allura kept begging for him to turn around but the words that Alfor spoke kept ring in Raven’s head.

“Raven.” She looked up to see Shiro looking at her while the others ran to their own stations. “We have to slow down the ship with our lions.”

“Ya, ya ok I’m on it.” Raven breathed and ran to her own station. She jumped into Grey who purred to her, knowing something was wrong but didn’t ask question know the stakes of what was happening. They flew out of the hanger and immediately flew back pushing against the castle, activating full thrusters.

Raven’s arms were shaking as she and Grey pushed against the ship. The intense heat was getting to her. Allura called them all back into the hangers. Immediately they flew back in and the Castle raced through the wormhole as the star exploded behind them. They all ended up gathered around Allura in the bridge while Shiro sat next to her rubbing her back.

“I’m so sorry about your father, Princess.”

“We all are.”

“Thank you but that was not my father. King Alfor was a great man and father. He may not be here anymore but his dream lives through us all, and his legacy his Voltron.” Everyone smiled at her small speech and decided to get cleaned up and meet in the lounge to get cleaned up.

“Hey Raven?” The girl turned to see Keith behind her just before she entered her room.

“Ya?”

“You looked quiet shaken up when Alfor had taken over the ship are you ok.”

“Ya, I’m fine.” She gave a smile and Keith nodded before she headed in to her room.

Raven unclenches her fist showing her hand was slightly shaken and a little bloody from punching the control panel. Alfor’s words were still in her head as she looked down at it. A shard from a mirror quickly appeared in it, the reflection of a little girl stared back but soon disappeared, showing a very faded scar that if people stared at they could really see it as it ran across her palm.

She clenched her fist and grabbed it with her other hand as it shook. Her eyes squeezed shut as she slowly sank to the floor and leaned against the wall. And all she could do was cry.


	8. We all have Our Days

Raven felt awful as soon as she woke up. She rarely got sick and it was always minor, so she thought this one was going to be no different. Ya she had a sore throat and a headache but that wasn’t going to stop her.

Breakfast was fine, no one talked much. It has been a stressful few days after the crystal corruption causing everyone to be on edge even though Coran confirmed that all of it was out of the castle systems. It didn’t help Pidge still had the corrupted crystal, it took a while before everyone convinced her to get rid of it. They didn’t want a repeat about everything that happened.

Shiro announced that training would take place just before lunch allowing everyone to head off to do their own thing. Raven wanted some peace and quiet maybe even a so she decided to go see Grey for a bit but that would be proven to be a mistake.

_“You better not be think of going to training like that.” _

** **

“What are you talking about Grey I’m fine.” The girl said as she sat on the floor with her head leaning on her hand looking up at the giant mechanical lion in front of her.

_“Raven you’re clearly sick and need to rest. I understand you don’t want the others to worry but they will worry more if you go on like this and get hurt as a result.” _

** **

“God you sound like mum and Zander.”

_“Good because they were the only two stopping you from getting yourself hurt while I was away. Now it’s my turn to repay that favor.” _

“Great.. ow!”

_“Don’t have an attitude with me.” _ Grey growled as Raven grumbled rubbing her head where the lion had hit her with her tail.

“Now I got a real headache.”

_“You did that yourself.” _

** **

“You’re the one how hit me in the first place! You know what, I’m going to go to my room.” Grey just chuckled at her paladin’s outburst as she stomped out of the hanger.

Raven did go to her room and took a nap. However, when she woke up, she felt worse. Her head was bounding now, and it hurt to swallow. Grey growled in her mind to stay in bed but the girl didn’t listen. Raven got into her work out clothes before heading to the training deck. They started off with sparring Keith and Shiro were going at it.

“Pidge do you think you can make either a camera or a video recorder?”

“What kind of question is that Lance of course I can.”

“Well do you think you make one because I feel like we should document our lives for our parents so instead of telling them we can show them all the adventures we go on.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, I can probably get it done with in a day give or take.”

“Awesome.”

“Raven?”

“Hmm?” The girl turn see Hunk was the one to pull her out from listening to Pidge and Lance’s conversation while watching the brothers spar.

“You alright? I notice you were a little bit pale during breakfast. I wasn’t going to say anything but you don’t look much better.”

“Hunk I’m fine, I just have a headache that’s all.”

“Coran probably has something that could work.”

“I’m a bit hesitant to use alien medicine, it might turn me insides out or blue and that’s all I need.” Hunk just chuckled as Keith got pinned by Shiro.

“Good Shiro, Keith you need to watch your footing better. Raven, Lance your up.” Allura announce. The two got up and headed into the center.

Raven and Lance got into stance when the buzzer went off. Lance charged first and kicked out which Raven blocked. She grabbed his foot and pushed him causing him to stumble back. Raven shook away the blur vision and charged, through a punch.

Hunk watch nervously as the two continued to spar. Raven movements were sluggish and slower than normal. She was already drench in sweat as while her and Lance just started 20 seconds ago. The two dodged and threw punches at each other. Lance was able to grab Raven’s arm and threw her over his back before pinning her.

“Nice Lance.” The boy let go and began cheering. Raven slowly sat up and held her head.

“Raven you ok?” Hunk was at her side immediately.

“Hunk I said I’m fine.” That didn’t stop him from putting his hand on her head, it was boiling. “Guys Raven is sick.” It quieted down as everyone rushed over.

“No I’m no,” Raven pushed Hunk’s hand away only to have Shiro replace it.

“Raven you are burning up, you clearly have a fever.” Raven just grumbled.

“What is this fever you speak up?” Coran asked standing over them.

“It’s when a human’s body heats up to fight an infection or bacteria. The way we would treat it is keeping the person body temperature down so it doesn’t reach too high. Sometimes we have to give them medication for headaches, nausea and also to help fight off what ever sickness it is.” Pidge informed pushing up her glasses.

“I’m afraid the pods can’t help with this so she will have to fight it off on her own.” Allura said as Hunk helped Raven up.

“That’s alright, we just need to get Raven to bed, a cold rag and some meds and she will be fine.”

“I’m right here now. You don’t have to talk like I’m unconscious or something.”

“Raven can you walk?”

“Ya.” Though soon as Hunk let go, she took one step before toppling over.

Raven was able to change into more comfortable clothes before being put to bed with the mound of blankets she had. A cold cloth rested on her forehead as she curled up in the blankets.

“Are you sure she will be ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“It’s just a small fever, she’s fine mullet.” Lance said and Keith only glared at him.

“Raven do you need one of us to stay with you or do you think you will be fine on your own.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Shiro just smiled and shook his head.

“Alright, call us if you need anything ok.” Raven nodded as Shiro ushered everyone out to leave the girl alone. Afterwards everyone was doing their own thing well Allura called Shiro to the bridge.

“Yes Princess?”

“Is there anything else we can do for Raven?”

“Not really, we just have to let it run its course. The only thing we should be worried about is if her temperature gets too high.”

“Could it be deadly?”

“It can be buts that’s rare. She will be fine in a couple day.”

“I just feel so useless.”

“Allura?” She looked up as Shiro stood right in front of her.

“It’s ok. There hasn’t been much time for us to sit down and talk about human biology.”

“How about we talk about it now? We don’t have any mission coming so we should be ok.” Allura face sparked with excitement and Shiro smiled softly at her.

“Alright first off humans…..”

Pidge slowly peeled into Raven’s room to see the girl fast asleep. She was about to leave when there was a call. Pidge looked back in to see Raven blinking.

“Hey.” Pidge said softly as she shut the door behind her and entered the room.

“Hi, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Thanks, but I’m ok.” Though the obvious shiver that ran through Raven’s body said otherwise.

“Cold?”

“A little.”

“Want me to get you another blanket?”

“No I’ll be ok. Plus I don’t think another blanket will help.” Pidge was quiet for a second before Raven could see the light bulb appear above Pidge’s head.

“What about my body heat?” Raven’s face heated up at the thought.

“No, you probably have other things to do right now. Like that camera Lance wants you to build.”

“I can do that anytime plus I have other work that I can do on my computer. Wait right here.” Raven just signed not being able to get any words out as Pidge ran off.

A minute later she was back. Raven scooted over as Pidge pulled up the blankets and settled next to her. Raven laid her head on Pidge stomach watching her work before she eyes fluttered shut.

Pidge has been working about 40 minutes when she notices Raven hadn’t moves in the slightest. She looked down to see Raven fast asleep. Pidge smiled at her and brushed a piece of hair back when the door opened.

“Hey Lance.”

“Out of all people I didn’t expect you to be here pigeon.” Pidge just glared at him.

“Really?”

“What you just don’t seem like the touch type? Anyway, why are you here?”

“I came to see how she was doing and she was shivering. She said another blanket probably won’t help so I let her use my body heat. So, I won’t be able to get your camera done today.”

“That’s ok.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I umm… I was seeing if Raven wanted so dinner.”

“You mean lunch.”

“Ya lunch, my bad, I’ll get out of your hair. Bye.”

“Bye.” Pidge said as Lance quickly left, _I’ll never understand that boy. _

Pidge looked down at Raven who was still fast asleep. She finally remembered what she was going to ask the girl, why she reacted the way she did at Sendak.

Though Allura’s words about the Grey Lion is the shield of Voltron. It made Pidge assume, Raven was trying to protect her team. Even if Sendak has been captured, she still saw him as a threat that could harm them. They could tell she was still uneasy with him in the castle until he was ejected into spaces.

Raven pulled Pidge out of her thoughts when she buried her head into Pidge’s stomach before relaxing with a sigh. Pidge smiled, setting her computer to the side and curled up around the girl next to her before falling asleep.

Lance roamed the castle looking, specifically someone. He knew Raven was in her room, Pidge was probably in her lab but unexpectedly found her curled up around the sick girl but it wasn’t who he was looking for so he left them be. Also if Pidge knew who exactly it was then she would definitely make fun of him for it.

Shiro and Allura were talking about human biology which he quickly left before being dragged in. Coran was probably doing some work around the castle that he didn’t want to get in involved in. Then he found Hunk who was in the kitchen baking sweets and also talking to Shay through the communicator.

Though it wasn’t Hunk he was looking for so he continued his search. Though when he found the person we was looking for, he should have expected to find them where he did. Keith was out on the training deck going against the gladiator. Lance leaned against the wall watching the older boy go all out against the robot. In the end Keith was the victory and Lance decide to make himself known.

“Lance what are you doing here?” Keith clearly never expected Lance to be there. He was always relaxing or doing one of his beauty routines.

“Well I was wonder if you could help me with hand to hand combat.” Keith was a little taken back by this.

“Why me of all people?”

“You’re really talented and clearly know what your doing. Plus Shiro already does a lot and I rather not bother him and Raven I would but I feel like she could kill me when she is not sick so… you’re my only other option.” Keith crossed his arms and thought about it before answering.

“Well you’re right about Raven she can get scary at times. I’ll help you if you help me with my range.”

“Deal.”

“Alright let’s get started.” Lance just blinked.

“What?”

“Well you wanted to practice why not now?” Keith attached his bayard to his belt before getting into a fighting stance.

“Wait! I haven’t even…” though before he could finish, Keith flipped him over his shoulder and pinned him to the ground.

“First lesson, always be ready.” Keith explained before getting off him and stood back letting the boy get up before getting in his stance. This time Lance did as well and was ready this time.

“3….2….1.”

“We could lock them in there.” Pidge stated as her and Raven watched on her computer Lance and Keith sparring in the training room.

“Ya but it’s too open. They would probably go on either side and pout until someone let them out. We need some place small and confined.”

“We could always lock them in the elevator.” Raven blinked before looking up at the girl next to her with a wide smile.

“That would be perfect but I don’t know how we would get them in their alone.”

“We will figure it out but this would work for now.” Pidge pressed a button and All Star came on.

The two boys looked at each other confused when all the sudden the volume increased.

_Some…. BODY ONCE TOLD ME! _Raven and Pidge started laughing as the two jumped out of the skin.

_“Pidge!” _Lance screamed before running out the door causing the girls to laugh even harder, collapsing on the bed.


	9. New Toys to Play With

Raven groaned as she laid on the cold floor of her room. Its kind of helped but it didn’t take away all the soreness.

“You going to get up?” Keith asked leaning against the doorway.

“No.”

“Sore?”

“Ya the floor helps.”

“Well you can’t keep laying there, you need to get up and workout at some point.”

“I know it’s just bad today since I haven’t done anything for the past few days since I got sick.”

“Ya which is why you need to workout.” Raven just let out a whine and Keith rolled his eyes getting up and walking over to her.

“Is this some human morning ritual?” Coran asked as Keith walked past him, dragging Raven by the ankle across the floor.

“No, when I don’t workout or done my stretches in a couple of days, I get really sore and tight which leaves me aching.” Raven stated from her spot on the ground.

“Ya and the only way to get better is if she does do the stretches and works out so we are going to do that and not lay on the ground saying it helps.” Keith said before continuing down the hall.

“What is does, ok.”

“Better?” Keith sat on the ground as Raven was doing a bridge before going up into a handstand.

“Much.” She stood up and stretched her arms before putting her hands on her hip.

“See I can be helpful.”

“Ya by dragging me across the floor.”

“Hey you wouldn’t get up.”

“Then just pick me up.”

“Ehh, you’re to heavy.”

“Did you just call me fat!” Keith slight paled as the girl loomed over him.

“Umm no.”

The garrison trio were all gathered around in the kitchen. Lance and Pidge sat at the counter top while they watched Hunk cook. Lance was playing around the camera Pidge made while the girl herself was on her computer looking over some data from Sendak’s memories.

All the sudden they heard shouting along with running steps. Keith burst into the room before leaping over the countertop while and angry Raven was right on his heels.

“Ia o le a le alalai, I’m cooking here.” (What the hell) Hunk half yelled.

“What happened?”

“This twat called me fat!”

“No I didn’t I just said you were heavy.”

“That’s the same bloody thing dip shit.”

“Alright easy everyone,” Shiro said as he walked in. “So what’s happened?”

“Keith called me fat!”

“No I didn’t!” Shiro groaned and shook his head while the others snickered.

“Keith why did you call Raven fat?”

“I didn’t call her fat, I just said she was heavy.”

“Or your just too weak to pick her up.” Pidge commented, not looking up from her computer. Keith just growled at her while everyone else just laughed.

“I mean your arms are kind of scrawny.” Raven commented and the glare turned to her.

“I have gotten more muscle.”

“Still got more muscle then you.” Keith growled at her while Raven stuck her tongue out at him.

“The real question is why did Keith have to pick you up in the first place.” Lance asked though before they could answer Allura came on the coms.

_“Paladins suit up and report to the bridge.” _The trio groaned before they all headed out. When they entered the bridge Allura and Coran were already there with the screens up.

“What is it princess?” Shiro asked.

“We have detected a galra base not to far from here on a nearby moon.” Allura stated as she brought up the images. “From what we have gathered that it’s a shipment trade, weapons to be exact. The objective is to take it down, if we do that it will limit this sectors supply for weapons.”

“They got a barrier around the base; we’re going to figure out a way to get through.” Shiro zoomed on the base.

“It looks like this is where the power for the barrier is.” Pidge stated and pointed it out.

“Good eye Pidge, Hunk if you can take that down while the rest of us head in and take out the entry cores along with their defence systems here and here. Then we would have a clear shot in taking out the shipment.”

“Though won’t there be a couple of cruisers there as well, to pick up that shipment.” Keith pointed out.

“We might not be as fast but Lance and I have enough speed and fire power to keep the the cruiser busy,” Raven stated.

“We will have to keep our distance so they don’t expect for us but we will keep an eye out for other cruisers.” Shiro nodded to Allura.

“Alright team let’s move out.”

Raven immediately headed down and got into Grey before they all flew out together. It wasn’t long before they arrived. Pidge shut down the bases sensors giving Hunk enough time take out the power. Soon as the the barrier fell the team moved in. The base quickly took notice and fired at them. The two cruisers that were there also fired out their weapons. Lance and Raven diverged from the team and headed start for them. Raven fired at the first ship, dodging the ships cannons.

She fired down at the hanger doors to block of the fighters from getting out, looking over to see Lance did the same by closing of the other cruiser with ice. Raven activated the jaw blade and sliced the side of the ship. Grey growled and Raven looked back to see the ion cannon began to fire. They quickly dodge the cannon before they flew back.

_“Alright guys let form Voltron.” _

“Wait hold up your leaving me with all of them.” Raven yelled into the coms, but the others already pulled back to do so. Raven cursed under her breath and Grey rumbled agreeing this time. She dodged and fired back as all weapons fired down on them. It took five minutes before Voltron was actual here.

“How does it take you guys that long to form into a giant robot! Sometimes you guys just appear out of know where and others you take so bloodily long with all these flashy lights and all sorts. I swear I can hear the epic music they play in tv shows.”

_“Hey, we can’t control how epic we are?”_ Lance commented and Raven just groaned.

Raven and Grey sat up on the hill watching as Voltron destroyed the rest of the base and took out the cruisers. There was no point for them to join in as when Voltron was involved with most situation, they could handle themselves.

“Should we just head back?”

_“Probably,” _Raven grabbed the controls and headed back to the castle while the team cheered. The castle was coming in sight when Grey’s alarms started blaring.

“Grey what is… cachu sanctaidd!” (Holy shit!) They quickly dived something started shooting at them. Raven was able to get a glimpse at it and her eyes widen.

“Guys we got a problem.” Raven screamed to the coms before during at the robeast. It looked similar to the one they fought on the Balmara but it’s arms were replaced with 6 legs that looked like spider ones. The 6 legs were firing down on her, not giving Raven a change to fire back.

_“Where the hell did that come from?” _ Hunk said.

“I don’t know just bloodily help me!” Raven turned Grey around and fired back. The robeast easy dodge before using all its legs to make one massive laser. They barely had enough time to dodge when it fired. It grazed Grey’s back, Raven grunted by the force as they were thrown back by it.

Thankful Voltron appeared and fired at the beast causing its attention to turn to them allowing Raven to breath. Though she quickly had to get back into the battle as the robeast was easily defending itself. Raven flew in and fired on the back of the robeast. It turned to her and fired, allowing Voltron to get close and slashing one of its legs/ arms. The beast quickly turned to Voltron and fired the full blast. Voltron barely had enough time to bring up their shield before being thrown back but the beast wasn’t stopping it’s fire.

_“The shields can’t hold much longer.” _Pidge yelled into the coms.

_“Move, move.” _Shiro yelled, Raven fired down on the robeast causing its attention to turn. It used its now five legs fired rapidly. Raven dodged the shots and headed straight for the moon, quickly ducking behind the rumble. Grey looked around the corner, the beast flying around looking for them.

_“Raven this isn’t good.” _Grey rumbled and Raven couldn’t agree less.

“I know but how are we going to take this thing down?” Though be the lion could answer, Raven’s hair rose on her back. Grey seemed to sense this as well and turned, the robeast was staring down at them.

“Cachu!” (Shit!) Grey quickly took off, barely dodging the blast. “Guys this isn’t….” all the sudden the robeast hit them at full blast. Raven screamed from her own pain and Grey’s pain as they crashed into the destroyed base.

Raven looked up as the robeast was about to jumped onto them when Voltron grabbed the robeast, throwing it across the ground.

_“_ _Raven you ok?” _

“Ya just give us a second.” Raven groaned as Voltron headed off to fight the monster. She sighed and leaned back on the chair as Grey stood up. Raven watched as Voltron was battling it out, they had to do something.

A low growl left Raven before they took off. They fired into the robeast chest before flying around and aiming for the legs. The beast easily dodged and fired back, Raven pushed the controls to a fast speed, to wave in and out of the shots while Voltron used it’s words to try and take more legs out. The beast formed its giant beam and fired straight at Voltron. They barely got the shield up before it struck them, causing the team to go flying backwards. Raven gritted her teeth and began to rain fire on the beast.

“We need a new plan guys!”

_“I couldn’t agree less.” _Shiro announced, as they moved back from the blast and move in, with the words while Raven came in from behind. The robeast easily fired at both causing them to fall back.

Voltron and Raven went behind the rumble to take a breather. Raven ducked out to see the robeast was gone. The hairs on her neck were up as she searched for the robeast when it appeared behind Voltron. Raven went to scream to the team, but it is too late. It sent Voltron flying across the ground before crashing into rumble as the robeast went straight for them.

“No!” Raven bolted out from behind and ran straight for the team, standing between them and the robeast.

_“Raven what re you doing?!”_ Pidge yelled but Raven didn’t listen. The cockpit began to light up as they held their ground, a cannon appeared on Grey’s back with two robs next it as a giant forcefield appeared in front of them, that’s when the robeast fired its beam.

The shield held soon as the beam stopped, the shield fell as the cannon on Grey back began to fire up. Electricity sparked around it before firing. The robeast immediately was being pushed back, it tried to fight back but it didn’t last long when the beam went through it’s chest causing it to explode. Raven and a dismantled Voltron stood in shocked of what happened.

_“Mierda, you couldn’t have done that sooner!” (Shit) _Grey snapped over to the other lions and snarled.

“Mission access paladin, we are sorry that we couldn’t help a stray cruiser that we had to take down.” Allura stated as all the paladins were slumped in their chairs.

“That’s alright, Raven in the end was able to take out the robeast with this massive shield and cannon.” Keith informed and pointed over to Raven.

_“I forgot I had that feature.” _

“You forgot about that!” Raven yelled and launched forward, everyone started at her but the look on her face showed that Grey was talking to her, so they ignored it.

_“Our bond had to be strong enough to activate it, also it has been over 10,000 years since I have last used it.” _Raven just sighed and curled back on the chair. The other paladins were talking about the mission with Allura, but Raven didn’t pay too much, mostly have asleep when someone gently shook her. It started her at first but when Raven notice it was Coran, she calmed down.

“I know how you stated how stretching helps out your muscles, but we might have a cream that could help as well.”

“That would be nice.” Coran nodded before heading out.

“Is that why Keith was dragging you across the floor?” Lance asked and raven nodded.

“My muscles get horribly stiff when I don’t stretch them, it’s mostly in my back and my stomach.”

“Is it genetic?”

“Not really, I have some scar tissue that’s all.” The others didn’t ask anymore questions while Coran came back in and handed Raven the jar.

“Maybe I could try some as well.” Shiro stated, thankful Coran had another jar and gave it to Shiro.

The rest of the day they didn’t do much, Hunk made dinner, Pidge was finishing Sendak’s memories while discussing plans with Shiro and Allura. Keith and Lance were doing what ever they do while Raven tried to relax. After dinner mostly everyone headed off for a early night, Raven saw in the corner of her eye as Shiro and Allura headed of to the bridge along with the smirk on Keith’s face showing he saw it too.

Raven went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and pulled her hair out of the pony tail letting it fall against her back. She glanced at the jar Coran gave her before picking it up. Raven pulled her shirt over her head to make it easier when she got a glimpse of herself. Scars covered her stomach and chest, they were old and faded but they were still there. Raven just signed before taking the jar and started to put the cream on when there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Raven, we are having a sleepover in the lounge you want to come?”

“Ya, I’ll be there in a second.” She was thankful that Lance didn’t come in and listen until he was down the hall. She took once glance at herself before pulling her shirt back over her head. The scars don’t matter, that part already happened it can’t harm her, Raven told herself as she grabbed her pillow and blankets. Though deep down she wasn’t sure, what if it did come back for her, to harm her and the people she loved. That could have happened today if Grey didn’t have that shield, she has to protect her team no matter the cost. Raven placed her blankets on the ground while the rest of the paladins minus Shiro got settled.

“That was pretty cool how you activated that shield and gun. I wonder if the other lions have that something similar,” Hunk commented.

“They do but I can’t unlock them or know what they are.” Pidge said as she was typing away on her computer.

“Grey said it was because of the bond that her and I have. Probably when you guys strength yours, you might figure out what those abilities are.” Raven leaned over and grabbed Pidge laptop and put it up on the table stand.

“Hey!”

“You need a break.” Pidge glared at her, but Raven didn’t budge. In the end Pidge groaned and Raven smiled knowing she won as the girl curled up in the blankets. Raven laid down as well before falling asleep.

The lions peaked in to see the team was asleep but still minus Shiro. Black growled at this not seeing her paladin resting.

_“The princess will make sure he rests.” _Blue reassurance the lioness. Grey eyes were trained on her paladin fast asleep.

_“Grey?” _Yellow came up next to her.

_“I worried for her.” _

_“That is understandable from what you have told us but she seems to be doing alright.” _

_“Yes but there are still somethings that I haven’t told you. It’s not my place.” _

_“Why was the empire so interested in Raven, I would think they would be interested in her father too.” _

_“They were until they found out what she was. Something the universe has never seen before and probably never will again. If the empire finds out, if Zarkon finds out,” _Black looked away hearing that name.

_“They will do anything to get their “precious weapon” back, I can’t let that happen. Not after everything that happened.” _

_“We won’t let that happen you know that.” _Red said and the others agreed.

_“I know, for her sake and the universes.” _


	10. Collection and Extraction

“So, what have you found Pidge?” Allura asked as everyone was crowded around the young girl’s chair.

“Your father wouldn’t approve of searching through an enemy’s memories.”

“I know Coran but we have to do whatever we can to defeat Zarkon and his empire.”

“Once we learn all his secrets, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight, winner gets the universe.” Lance said and raised his arms while everyone stared at him deadpan before turning back to Pidge.

“Anyway, we were only able to salvage bits and pieces however I notice some repeating numbers, so I crossed refence it with the downed ship on Arus. It looked like a set of coordinates to something called a “Universal station”.”

“Boring! Why don’t we just go for the big kaboom and take Zarkon on.” Lance asked and Shiro sighed.

“Zarkon has been building his empire for 10,000 years, we can’t just tear it down in one night. We need hit small base like a few that we have already done before we can start freeing planets one by one. If we head to Zarkon’s control center, it would be a death trap.”

“Well, I’m pulling the coordinates to the Universal Station now.” Three planets appeared on the screens but there was nothing there.

“So, where is it?” Raven asked, she didn’t recognize any of the planets on the screens.

“I’m not sure, our long-range sensors are unable to find anything to those coordinates.”

“Maybe he remembered it wrong.” Keith said but Pidge had other ideas.

“Or maybe we just stumbled on a top-secret base in Sendak’s memories.”

“There is only one way to find out let’s go take a look.”

It took about 3 hours before they got there. It gave everyone enough time to get prepared and Hunk enough time for a nap before they arrived.

“We should be close enough to get a good scan,” Allura announced when Hunk woke up scaring himself. Raven looked at him funny while he rubbed his head before turning back to Allura. “But far enough away to avoid being noticed.” The castle came around the side of the orange planet revealing a relatively smaller one with what looked like a massive galra base with about 5 or 6 cruiser docked on it.

“There it is.”

“It appears that the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners.” Coran stated as he pulled up a bunch of different things on the screens.

“What did he just say?” Lance whispered to Raven and Hunk when Pidge spoke up explain it in a better way.

“So, you can only see it if you really know where to look.”

“This place must handle shipments form all over the galra empire. Its probably where the smaller base where the cruisers were heading to when we had to fight that robeast.”

“If this like some big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden?”

“What is an airport?” Allura asked curiously.

“It’s where we use these things called planes, like spaceships but can only be used in the planet’s atmosphere. We use them to travel around or to transport goods.” Raven explained as Shiro continued from Pidge’s statement.

“There must be more of this then what we are seeing.”

“Well then we better go down to take a look, we’ll need to enter here: the central control building.

“Wait what?” She asked with her eyebrow raised while Keith pointed out the obvious questions.

“I’m sorry princess did you just say “we”?”

“I’m going with you. I’ve traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them any of you.”

“But Allura it has been a really long time since you have gone through them. They could have changed the designs of the bases.” Raven informed and Allura glanced over to her.

“From what I have seen so far it hasn’t been much.”

“Princess, I’d rather you stay here.”

“I’m apart of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I’m going, does anyone have a problem with that?” The younger paladins all glanced at one another, unsure of what to say before all looking at Shiro, hoping he would speak up.

“Fine, suit up.” Coran screamed while everyone just stared at Shiro dumbfound and Allura stood in the background with a smile on her face.

They all ended up going in the green lion since it was the only one with cloaking capabilities, so they could remain undefective while coming around the dark side of the orange planet. Coran sent out a radiation burst so it would flood the bases short-range sensors, giving the team enough time to land. Once they had, they snuck down the cliff and through an entrance Pidge hacked open allowing them to get inside. It wasn’t long before they entered the central control room. The others stayed back while Shiro snuck up on the first guard.

“Psst! Hey.” The guard hmmed and turned around before Shiro quickly took him out, sending the guard flying across the ground. The two sentries quickly looked up, Lance and Raven quickly shot them down. Pidge pulled out her computer while the others dragged the sentries away and put the unconscious guard in a supply closet.

“How does it look out there?”

“All clear.”

“This shouldn’t take too long.” Hunk connected the last few wires before sitting down next to Pidge as she typed away on her laptop.

“We’ll have all the information we need in a few minutes. Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download galra information. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately. Hunk had a great idea about how to do it while save me a lot of time while I sort through it later.”

Hunk went off to talk about a class they all took at the Garrison that one of the professors did a joke about. Raven didn’t pay much attention as she looked out on to the rest of the base for any signs of trouble only hearing Lance’s groan about the class when a large shadow came into view.

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I think we got company.” Everyone ducked down and crowed around Pidge.

“Should we bale?” Raven asked only to have Pidge shake her head.

“We just need a few more seconds.”

“Stay low, we need this intel.” All the sudden the computer began to beep.

“Get down.” Immediately everyone ducked behind something a galra guard appeared on screen. He looked very confused to see no one standing around but he didn’t go away.

“He’s still looking, I think he’s waiting for a signal or something.” Lance said as Raven was thinking about it.

“I got it, Hunk.” The boy nodded and handed Raven the arm of the sentry as the two scooting out from their hiding places. Hunk held up the sentry while Raven used the arm and started making hand gestures to the galra on the screen. She remember a few times seeing the signals while the cruiser that she would be on landed. The guard raised his hand before cutting out the video feed letting everyone take a sigh of relief. Hunk dropped the sentry while Raven handed him the arm.

“Nice job you two.”

“Thanks,” Hunk raised the arm and high fived before they all turned back to Pidge.

“Okay, download complete.”

“What does it say?”

“Nothing. This place doesn’t have any useful information. Only a schedule of ships coming in and out.” Pidge sounded really annoyed while she quickly looked through it.

“Well, I guess this mission was a bust.”

“Let’s head back to the castle.”

“Hold on, Pidge do you know where that ship is heading?”

“Umm, it’s scheduled to be here for about half an hour before heading off to Central Command.”

“That’s where they have the information we need and I’m going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us.”

“Wait a second Princess?” Raven stood up along with everyone stood up.

“No way!”

“How are you going to get in?”

“I’ll walk through the front door.” Allura pulled off her helmet and everyone gasped when her skin stared to becoming purple and grew taller.

“How the hell did you do that?”

“Alteans are similar to the creatures you call chameleons on earth, we can blend in with the local populations. It’s the ability that’s made us great explores and diplomats through out our history.” Almost immediately the garrison trio started to ask questions, Raven just chucked as Keith shook his head and Shiro had a disappointed dad face while trying to hide the slight blushing.

“No, one at a time, and I will need a change in costume. I can use his uniform as a disguise.”

“Sorry, but I can’t let you go in there alone princess.”

“Excuse me? I don’t need your permission.”

_Oh boy, _Raven thought they all glanced at Shiro.

“It’s too dangerous, I’m going in with you.”

“You will stick out like a Choferiak’s nose.”

“Well you’re going to need that nose Princess. Shiro’s arm is made from galra tech, it’s the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel. I can monitor the download remotely from here.”

“Fine you can come.”

“Well you guys better hurry up to get on and off that galra cruiser before it leaves for central command.” Hunk informed before the two began to walk away when Keith spoke up.

“How are you going to get Shiro on board?” The two glanced at one another before the light bulb clicked.

The younger four watched as Allura walked toward the cruiser with the create that had Shiro hidden inside. Pidge suggested the idea as it would be the best way to be unnoticed. There was only one moment where everyone held their breath when two guards told her to stop. It was only to allow two sentries unboard with large yellow tanks before they let her continue.

“Alright they’re in.” Raven informed as her, Lance, Hunk and Keith watched from control center while Pidge worked on her computer.

“What do you are in those containers?” Keith asked.

“Well, I think that it’s sporks.” Everyone stared at him, “What this is advance race we’re talking about here. Surely they’ve learned that it’s foolish to have forks and spoons when one tool will efficiently do the job.” Raven just rolled her eyes.

“Maybe this guy will tell us, what is coming in and out of this station?”

_“Interrogation detected, initiating lockdown.” _

“Not talking eh?” Immediately Pidge went to typing as she tried to break through the sentry’s code.

“Whoa, check out this guy. Whatever’s happening here that requires the base to be secret probably has to do with that creepy dude.” Raven got up to look whatever Keith was talking about when her whole body stiffed, immediately recognizing the cloak, _druid_.

_Little Tala screamed before collapsing only seeing the bottom of the cloak… She kept her head down as the woman walked up to the young girl with her cult behind her…. _

_Tala screamed for him before breaking free from the guard and ran to him. She activated her wrist blades and charge when all the sudden the druid appeared in front of her. Little Tala didn’t have time to move only to feel the pain from the blast and then nothing. _

Raven immediately spun away and sank to the floor not wanting to look at it anymore. She tried to stop her breathing from getting out of hand when Keith waked passed her and toward the door.

“Keith what are you doing?” Raven was able to stop her voice from shaking.

“I’m going to go check it out.” She froze up again.

“How about we just lay low and you don’t blow our cover?”

“Lance it right Keith, we don’t know what that thing will do.” The boy didn’t listen though.

“Keith, think about what you’re doing. Don’t walk through that door!” Keith walked out the door. “I think I told him.”

“You are a paragon of leadership, Lance.” Pidge commented as Raven stood up.

“I’m going after him.”

“Not you too Raven.” Lance complained like it was no big deal which ticked Raven off a little bit.

“Look Keith is too stubborn for his own good. If that thing finds out he is there it will kill him. I have to do something.” Raven walked out before the others could say anything else.

Keith sat up the roof as he watched the sentries and whatever that thing was walk out in the open toward a set of large doors.

“You’re not very good watching you’re surrounds are you.” Keith leaped into the air and went to pull out his bayard to only see Raven sitting next to him.

“What are doing here?” He yelled but in a whisper.

“To make sure you don’t get killed.” She snapped back. Keith looked back before jumped down to another platform and followed while Raven was right behind him as they got to the set of doors.

“Keith this is a bad idea.” Raven said as they hide behind a pillar. The druids and sentries walked through the door and Keith quickly jet backed over to get in, not even paying attention to Raven’s comment.

_Why am I friends with you_ she questioned to herself before jetpacking after him. Raven stayed quiet as they snuck through the halls before coming up to a large room. A few sentries were guarding which Keith quickly took out before they got closer. Hundreds of the yellow containers were up on different levels. In the center was a conveyor belt that leads to a slot that looked big enough for the containers to fit into with a large sphere in the middle with a platform looming over it.

The druid stood on the platform while on of the yellow containers headed down before fitting into the slot. The yellow liquid began to pour out when the druid raised its hands as what looked like purple light shot out from them. Raven immediately turned away trying to block out the sound of that blast while Keith watched. The yellow liquid turned purple before being poured into a small container. That’s when Keith began to record.

“Coran, you need to see this.” He announced

_“I have never seen anything like it.” _

_“What is it?” _Pidge asked when the sentry spoke up.

_“It’s quintessence, the substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe.” _

_“That’s impossible.” _

_“Raw quintessence is transported here throughout the galaxy and refined into galra fuel requirements.” _Raven froze at this before looking around Keith as the druid continue the process. She should have known, that’s what they were doing.

_“You guys here that?” _

_“I can’t believe it! They’ve found a new way acquiring quintessence.” _

_Which means they found a way to rip it out fo people. _Raven thought.

“Guys, I’m going to steal some of this quit-whatever.” Raven glanced at him but before she could stop him he jumped and grabbed the container. She immediately looked back to see the druid looking at the sphere before its head tilted toward them. She gasped and ducked behind the pillar, Raven tried to keep her breaking steady but when she heard Keith gasped it didn’t help. She looked around to only see the druid was gone.

Raven’s eyes widen and looked around when it all the sudden appeared next Keith before shooting him back causing him to drop the container. The druid grabbed it and put it back on the belt when Keith drew and sword and charged. Raven couldn’t bring herself to move as Keith tried to get a hit as the druid played with him as it teleported around. It appeared up on a platform before firing down on him. Keith quickly dodge and ran as the light followed before it blasted in front of him.

The druid look confused to see Keith gone when the boy appeared behind him. Keith swung down but the druid was able to dodge before causing Keith to go flying back. He slammed into one of the containers and collapsed to the ground. That’s when Raven snapped out of her trance.

“Keith!” Raven ran out from behind the pillar and fired at the druid while Keith called for an extraction. The druid was able to block which caused the arrow to explode blocking it’s view. Allowing Raven to fly up and run to Keith’s sides to see him holding his right hand.

“Keith you’re hand.” Though before Raven could get a good look at it, he druid fired and they both dodged.

It was able to fired at both of them simultaneously while they ran around the room. They both flew up and Keith brought his shield up in front of them both as the druid firing causing Keith to slam right into Raven. They rolled across the ground before sliding down the built. Keith was breathing heavily in pain while activating his sword. Raven followed with her bow trying to stop herself from panicking as the druid fired up it’s blast.

All the sudden the building shook causing the blast to hit the container behind them, spraying yellow liquid. The green lion dropped from the ceiling landing behind them.

_“Get in! We’ve got to get Shiro and Allura!” _Raven looked back at the druid to see it gone. Raven and Keith glanced at one another before running inside. As Green took off Keith pulled up his hand to see the burn marks disappear. They didn’t get a chance to say much before having to run up to the cockpit.

They landed on top of the tower to see the cruiser take off. Though Pidge quickly spotted an escape pod and flew over. Raven sighed and took a breather to calm down as they waited for Shiro and Allura walk up. However the calmness never came as Shiro walked into the cockpit alone.

“Where’s Allura?” Keith asked, the older man didn’t answer as he leaded against the pilot seat.

“Shiro?”

“She scarified herself to save me.” Raven’s eyes widen before looking down, she knows exactly how he felt.

“So, she is still on that cruiser?”

“The ship that’s headed to Zarkon’s central command?”

“The place that’s way too dangerous for us to attack?”

“It doesn’t matter how dangerous it is. We can’t let Zarkon get Allura.”

“But you said if we go there it would be a huge mistake. You said…”

“I know what I said,” Shiro cut Hunk off. “But now we don’t have a choice.” His voice shock before they all stared out to where the ship disappeared. Shiro’s words bring back a memory Raven hates.

_You don’t have a choice, just save my daughter! _


	11. The Black Paladin

Pidge pushed the controls as Green raced back to the castle. Once they landed, immediately everyone ran to the bridge, Pidge quickly ran to her station with Hunk in toe. Coran looked at all of them and quickly notice that Allura wasn’t with them. 

“Pidge scan the download from the ship and find out where Zarkon’s central command is now.” Shiro ordered and ripped of his helmet. 

“On it.” 

“What happened? Where’s Allura?” Coran voice sound like he was on the verge of panicking. 

“They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me and the information. I didn’t have a choice.” The older man looked down, that’s when Coran started fuming. 

“How is that possible? You told me she would be safe on this mission!” 

“Coran, I’m sorry things didn’t go as we planned but we can’t focus on what went wrong. We’ve got to figure out how to make it right. Pidge anything?” 

“Guys look at this,” Images of Zarkon’s central command started appearing, it was at least a few thousand times bigger than the average cruiser. Raven kept control of her breathing as they all stared at it. 

“I think we should go in right away.” 

“She’s right, the faster we get there it gives them less time for Zarkon to prepare.” Raven stated, _Though I don’t think he need anytime to do so. _

_ _

“So we form Voltron, fly in, fly out dust off our hands and walk away.” Lance said when Hunk spoke up. 

“Um, do you guys remember the Balmera or at the bases? We can take out a few cruiser just fine but this….. a base this size could hold a thousands!” 

“Or maybe we shouldn’t go on this mission at all. Think about it. We will be delivering the universe’s only hope to the universe biggest enemy.” 

“Keith, that’s cold, even for you.” That’s when Raven stepped up. 

“Keith, I understand what is going through your head right now. There is always a choice in what we should do but this time…. This time we don’t have one.” 

“No he’s just to scared to do what’s right.” 

“Ok, we’ll all upset because we lost Allura.” Pidge tried to defuse the situation, but it didn’t seem to work. 

“No, Shiro lost Allura!” 

_ You didn’t need to rub it in his face.  _ Raven thought, though thankful before more colorful words can be spilled Hunk took control. 

“Okay, okay! This isn’t helping. We can’t just sit here and bicker like this, it won’t solve anything and it won’t bring back Allura.” 

“Let’s focus. How are we going to get Allura?” Everyone nodded and headed to their stations to look into it. Shiro passed back and forth it only took a few minutes before he started asking if the found anything. 

“There’s just no way in. They’ll have us tracked from every direction.” 

“There’s got to be something keep looking.” Shiro got up from looking at Lance’s screen and Raven watched as he walked over to Coran. 

She looked away and back on her screen, Lance was right, there was no way in or out. Raven could give them an idea on how she escaped but it wasn’t when they were at central command. They were on a cruiser heading to the next planet to conquer, the one that Raven and her father mostly traveled on and the one with Grey on it. 

“Everyone, eyes up front.” Everyone looked up at Shiro and Coran. We’ve got a plan to get Allura. We’re going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected.” 

“I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole.” 

“It’s true that Allura powers the Castle’s ability to travel through wormholes. However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to make one jump. We’ll hide the castle here, inside one of these giant gas planets in Zarkon’s command system. The gas is so dense, we’ll be hidden.” 

“From there, we’ll use the castle to scan for Allura on Zarkon’s ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him.” 

“There is only one thing, we have enough energy to wormhole in but, without Allura, we don’t have enough energy to wormhole out.” 

“It doesn’t matter, we’re not leaving without her. Raven soon as we form Voltron, we are going to need you to help clear a path for us.” 

“That shouldn’t be a problem for Grey and I especially with that shield and cannon we have now.” Shiro nodded before turning back to everyone. 

“Alright everyone to your stations.” Once everyone was seated they wormhole through and into the gas planet, Zarkon’s central command was in sight. The hairs on Raven’s neck were standing up. 

“We’re here.” 

“I’m detecting Allura’s energy signature. From this distance the signal’s pretty weak but she’s somewhere in Zarkon’s main ship in the lower section of it.” 

“Gives us a starting point.” 

“Once we get closer, we’ll be able to narrow down the location where the Princess is being held.” 

“Ok, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We’ll smash our way into Zarkon’s ship and grab the Princess. Before they know what hit them, we’ll have her and be on our way. Let’s move.” Raven threw her helmet down and headed down to Grey’s hanger. 

_ “Raven are you sure you’re going to be ok on this mission.”  _ Grey asked as Raven sat down in the pilot seat and took off out of the hanger as the others formed Voltron 

_ _

“Grey I know neither of us want to be here but we don’t have a choice.” 

_ “Alright team let’s do this.”  _ Raven activated the thrusters and took off, right on Voltron’s heel as they flew out of the gas planet and straight for central command. That’s when a black beam shot out of both sides of the central command causing what looked like a barrier forming around the entire base before disappearing. 

_ “Ok that’s new.”  _ Grey said and Raven let out a shaken breath, when the alarms started to go off as the cruisers ion cannons began to charge up. 

“We’ll worry about that later, let’s just take out these motherfuckers.” 

_ “Your language child!”  _ Grey growled as the took of for the cruisers. 

Voltron and the grey team dodge the cruisers attacks before beginning to fire. Voltron smashed its way through multiple cruisers while grey team took out multiple fighters. A screen appeared on Raven’s dash, the girl smiled and clicked it causing an emp to be sent out taking out all the fighters that were in a 20 mile radius giving Voltron a clear path. 

“Guys go!” Raven yelled as more headed their way. Voltron flew straight passed them and headed straight for the ship. 

_ “Thanks Raven, there’s Zarkon ship.”  _ The grey team held there ground waiting for the fleets to appear when Raven heard a scream. 

“Guys!” Raven and Grey spun around to see Voltron frozen. 

_ “What’s going on?!”  _ Hunk yelled. 

_ “We lost the sword! Something’s malfunctioning.”  _ Coran started to ask questions to when all the sudden the symbol on Voltron’s chest began to light up before tearing the lions apart. 

“What happened?!” Raven asked

_ “I don’t know, but we’ve got bigger problems right now. Look!” _ Lance announced and everyone turned to see hundreds of cruisers and thousands of fighters come straight for them. Raven let out a low growl be flying straight toward the enemy fleet. She set out another emp and destroyed the fighters. An ion cannon grazed Grey’s back and set them flying. The two quickly looped around and fired at the cruiser taking it out. That’s when a blue bean fired passed them.

_ “Coran attack! I have waited 10,000 years to do this!”  _ Everyone cheered through the coms while Raven shook her head. 

“I love that crazy old man.” 

_ “Shiro’s in trouble! I’m going in.”  _

“Keith what! Grey what’s going on?” 

_ “Black isn’t respond to me or the other lions but we can feel something is wrong with her.”  _

_ _

_ “Guys our plan isn’t really working.”  _

_ _

_ “I’m going for the black lion. You guys get to the princess now!”  _ Shiro ordered, an ion beam got a bit to close for Raven’s liking and fired back. 

_ “I’ve identified Allura’s exact location. Uploading the coordinates to you, now. In the meantime, I’ll provide covering fire from here, all alone, against an entire fleet.”  _

_ _

“Don’t worry Coran I got your back, the rest of you get Allura. But I don’t know how long Coran and I can hold.” She activated the cannon and shield before firing. It took out more ships and cruisers but it drained more of Grey’s and Raven’s energy. 

_ “Keith stop what your doing he’s too powerful.”  _

_ _

“Coran what’s going on?” 

_ “Keith’s fighting Zarkon.”  _

_ _

“What!” Raven turned back to the central command. 

_ “Of course, that boy had to be Red’s paladin.”  _ Grey growled. Coran tried to get Keith to stop, but he wouldn’t listen, in the end cutting the coms off. 

“He’s going to get himself killed.” Raven thought about it for a moment before making up her mind. “Coran I’m going in.” 

_ “Raven! You can’t he’s too powerful!”  _

“I know but I can’t let him kill Keith. I can’t lose any more people to him, I’m sorry.” She gripped the controls before cutting the coms and activated the thrusters. A large beam most likely from Red fired passed them. Though they did stand for long before be slammed into the central control. Raven zoomed in and what hit them but she already knew who, Zarkon. Raven activated the cannon and quickly fired. Zarkon dodge and flew off to gain some distance as Grey landed in front of Red, letting out a low growl. 

“It’s been a long time since I have seen that lion. Though sadly it’s precious all those years ago is gone and replaced it with a new one.” 

_ “I don’t think so tyrant.”  _ Grey snarled. 

_ “Raven what are you doing here?”  _

_ _

“Save your ass.” Raven dodge the sword chain before firing. 

Zarkon blocked and fired back, Raven dodge and took off into the air to get some more ground. She dove and skidded across the ground before using the shield to block. Raven growled as Grey dug her claws into the ground to hold. They quickly dodged when the chain launched toward them. They swung around and Grey grabbed the chain with her jaws before using it to yank Zarkon back, slamming him into the ground. Raven activated the jaw blade and charged. Zarkon slowly stood up and activated a large hammer from what it looked like. They couldn’t stopped in time before Zarkon slammed into them. 

They hit the ground hard and Raven’s ribs slammed into the dashboard hard, _something defiantly cracked. _She thought as her side pulsed with pain but that wasn’t the main concern right now. Raven looked up to see Zarkon to slam them again when all the sudden Black appeared out of now where and fired him down. 

_ “Guys, you ok?”  _

“Grey and I are fine, just get Keith.” She groaned as they quickly flew back to the castle, Grey was giving off a low growl, concerned for her paladin. Once they landed in the hanger, Raven leaned back to took a breath however that moment of piece didn’t last long. 

_ “Alright, Paladins time to get out of here!”  _ However no wormed hole appeared and Raven sat up as Hunk asked what was happening. 

_ “The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one. They have us completely surrounded.”  _ Raven brought up the cameras from outside the castle to only see the barrier shut down. _How is that possible unless… _

_ _

_ “What just happened?”  _ Pidge asked when Hunk interrupted. 

_ “Who cares! Wormhole!”  _ They flew threw it when the whole castle began to shake. 

_ “Coran what’s happening?”  _

_ _

_ “The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It’s breaking down!”  _

_ _

_ “What does that mean?”  _ Lance asked the obvious. 

_ _

_ “It means we have no control where we are headed?”  _ That’s when Raven felt Grey’s claws begin to slip, she quickly went to grab the controls when they were pulled out of the hanger. They all screamed as they began to spin around. One by one Raven saw her team disappear into the walls of the wormhole. 

“Guys! Grey do something!” 

_ “I’m trying!”  _ Her voice was weak from all the fighting, Raven tried to activated the thrusters but they were quickly pulled into the wall, then nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Season 1 but not the end of Guardian. I will work on Season 2 and release it as soon. This is a four-book series and each book will have 2 seasons in it. I'm not sure how long it will take me to write but I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Bye for now!


	12. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't fully finished the book yet but decided to upload the chapters that I have already finished and satisfied with around once a week.

“Guys! Grey do something!” 

“I’m trying!” Her voice was weak, Raven tried to activate the thrusters, but they were quickly pulled into the wall of the wormhole, then nothing. 

All the sudden the wormhole opened, and the next thing Raven saw was a planet that they were heading straight for. 

“Grey come on girl!” Raven yelled pushing in the thruster to get them under control but Grey wasn’t responding. They broke through the atmosphere as the alarms blared before crashing onto the surface. Raven gripped the controls and screamed when her side slamming into the control panel as Grey rolled across the ground before to a skidding halt.

“Grey, are you with me?” Raven called but the lion was quiet. Though Grey’s presence was still there in the back of her mind. She was exhausted and weak. “It’s ok, I know you did your best. Rest, we will figure this out.” Raven wince as she sat up, looking out the window. They were in the middle of some kind of forest. 

For now, though Raven needed to figure out how to help Grey recover and get her emergency beacon on. First, she needs to see what supplies she had for herself. Raven slowly got up holding back a wince, heading to the back of the cockpit, pulling out the emergency kit. There was a blanket, with some medical supplies and a week worth of food and water. Though if Raven could find a source of water or any other food source then she could save the packs when Grey gets up and running allowing them to leave the planet. 

Raven scanned her ribs to find out a couple were cracked, some were also probably from the Zarkon fight, thankful her armor took most of the impact. She left them alone for now, not wanting to cause any more damage. The hatch at the top of Grey’s cockpit opened and Raven climbed out. Once she got down from Grey, she started on her trek. Raven didn’t go too far from Grey, keeping her insight so that the girl wouldn’t get lost. She didn’t find any planets or fruit that could be edible, but Raven did come up to a river. The scan read it was safe, so Raven pulled off her helmet and filled her water container.

Maybe Grey has some more canisters then I could fill could get a decent amount of water for when we get off. Raven thought as she took a swig when a branch snapped. She snapped around and scanned the area. Raven clipped her water to her belt while activating her bayard, slowly reaching for her helmet. Though before she could grab it what looked like a saber tooth tiger jumped out and lunged for her. 

Raven rolled to the side and fired her bow. It penetrated the animal’s hid on its shoulder but instead of slowing it down, it only pissed it off more. Raven tried to jump, its claws grazing the armor on her arm. She took the bow and hit it in the head. The animal rolled across the ground, giving Raven time to fire two more arrows, hitting the target. 

“What are you made out of!” She yelled when it charged. Though this time she didn’t move fast enough as its iron jaw clamped onto her arm. Raven screamed as the armor cracked and pierced her skin. She kicked at the beast trying to get it to let go but it only tightened its grip. 

Raven’s bow began to glow and transform. In a last-ditch attempt, Raven swung, lashing the animal’s chest. It howled in pain and let go. Raven fell backward before quickly getting to her feet, looking at her bayard which turned into a double blade. 

“Give me your best shot Tala.” Little Tala giggled before swinging out the staff. The man dodges and blocked, even taking a swing but clearly missed. The little girl hit his legs which he collapsed. 

“I have been defeated yet again.” Tala only laughed louder. 

“Cayden what are you teaching my daughter.” 

“Nothing!” The two yelled as Nora stood out on the patio. She just smiled before shaking her head and headed back inside. 

“Ok let’s go again.” 

Raven looked back up to see the animal lung. She used the double blade to block its bite before throwing it over. Its claws grazing her side. The animal quickly recovered and lunged. She spun the double blade before giving a cry, lashing its throat. The animal collapsed and didn’t get back up. 

Raven backed away, her bayard disappeared into her armor before collapsing on a nearby tree. The adrenaline was leaving while her wounds were still bleeding heavily. Raven looked up at her helmet, black spots appearing in her vision. 

Raven slowly sat up when footsteps coming this way. It wasn’t the team, their footsteps are light, given that they are always sneaking through places. These were heavy, something large. 

Raven didn’t have time to dowel on it. She grabbed her helmet, placing it on and slowly started heading back to Grey, stay low so it’s less chance of her being spotted. Large figures stood over the dead tiger that she had killed but Raven couldn’t get a look at them, but it was clear they were natives. That’s when she stepped on a twig causing it to snap. 

Cachu (Shit)

Immediately they looked up and the only thought that came to mind, run. Another burst of adrenaline pushed her faster and dulled the pain. She was almost to Grey when she tripped over a root causing her to tumble down a small hill causing her helmet to roll off before slamming into the ground, her head hit the ground hard and there was a loud crack and Raven screamed. 

She looked back up at Grey who still laid limp on the ground, the corners of her vision turning black and blurry. The footsteps were getting closer, Raven tried to get up as her ribs screamed at her and the blood loss wasn’t helping along with the concussion. Raven collapsed to the ground, staring at Grey. The lion’s presence was getting stronger but she still couldn’t move or talk to Raven. Though that didn’t stop Raven from telling her lion was desperate for her to move. 

I’m sorry Grey. The footsteps stopped next to her. Her vision tunneled as hands were on her, but she couldn’t push them away. They shouted above her before, long arms wrapped around and lifted her up. The last thing Raven remembers was Grey giving a weak purr before falling into darkness. 

There was a groan and the woman looked up at the sleeping paladin. She placed her hand on the girl’s head where the bandages weren’t present. The woman’s hand dropped before leaving the room. 

Raven groaned before opening her eyes staring at wooden roof. She slowly sat up; her ribs ached as she moved but Raven ignores it. Raven still had her bodysuit in which she was thankful for. Her head was bandage along with her arm and side where the tiger thing grabbed her.   
Grey purred in her mind; she was still weak but at least she was responding in some way. 

The fabric door opened, and a woman returns with a bowl in her hand. She looked similar to a human with light blue skin with white markings that covered her arms that were visible under her robe. Her hair was dark green with two long horns on top of her head and ears like Allura’s but much longer. 

“You should be laying down.” 

“Who are you?” Raven asked ignoring the woman’s statement. 

“My name is Altha, now please settle or you will hurt yourself further.” The woman put some pillows up so Raven can lean against it. 

“How long I was out for?” 

“Only a few hours, you were exhausted from a battle I presume from the way your ship looks and also your fight with the Ihlosi didn’t help you along with when you ran from our patrol.” 

“Wait my ship, I need to go to her.” Raven tried to get up again but Altha stopped her. 

“What did I just tell you, you need to rest.” 

“But I must see if she is ok, my ship. She kind of alive and is badly damage.” 

“So, it’s true then?” Raven stopped struggling and looked at the woman. “You’re a paladin of Voltron.” 

“You know of Voltron.” 

“My grandmother would tell me the stories of them, my mother called them fairy tales, but I never believed her. I understand why you need to go to your lion, but you also need to take care of yourself. At least let me change your bandages and check on your healing alright before I take you, ok.” The girl nodded and leaned back down as Altha began to unwrap the bandages. 

Altha looked over the wounds and said they were healing nice. She applied an ointment to the cuts before rewrapping before handing Raven the bowl. Altha stated it was a pain relief for Raven’s ribs which she took quickly. It didn’t take long for it to take effect. 

“You never told me your name?” Altha said as she helps Raven up and into a robe to cover up her undersuit. 

“Raven.” 

“I like it, unique.” 

“Thanks,” Raven was able to walk on her own as they exited the hut. 

Many people walked around the village. Some huts were on the ground while others were up in the trees. Many of the people were like Altha though they all had different colored skin and kinds of horns. They all gave Raven a glance but soon as the spotted Altha they looked the other way. 

“What do you guys call yourselves?” 

“We are Skov and this is the Plante tribe there are many more of the tribes that cover the entire planet,” Altha stated as they headed into the forest it took about 30 minutes before the arrived at the crash site. How Raven didn’t see the village she is not sure, though falling at about 300 miles an hour and the tall trees probably have something to do with it. 

A few guards surrounded the Grey as she laid on her side, she hadn’t moved since Raven last saw her, that wasn’t good. Raven broke away from Altha and immediately for Grey. The guards were about to intercept her but Altha put her hands up allowing Raven to pass. They talked to Altha in an unknown language as Raven reached her lion. 

Raven looked over her before placing her hand on Grey’s muzzle. Lioness rumbled to her paladin as the girl started stroking her. Grey’s eyes lit up before she slowly sat up as Raven stepped back. 

“Easy Grey take your time. Are you ok?” 

“I will be, just need a little more time to recover. What about you?” 

“Nothing too serious but there is probably a healing pod with my name on it back at the castle.” Grey just chuckled before nudging her giant head causing Raven to smile. “Could you activate your beacon?” 

“No, you will have to do it manually but I rather regain more of my energy and get back to the village you came from so if something happens you don’t have to run all the way here,” Grey stated before looking at Altha and the guards. “Would they like a ride.” Raven looked back at Altha and the guards. Altha notice both the paladin and the lion looking at her. She walked over assuming was wrong.   
  
“Is everything alright?” 

“Grey wants to know if you guys would like a ride back to the village.” Altha and the guards seemed shocked by this, but a smile crept on the woman’s face. 

“We would be honored.” 

The four of them hopped into Grey and Raven sat down in the pilot seat. Though soon as Raven put her hands on the controls Grey snarled at her. Raven put her hands up before slumping against the seat while Grey took control and Altha laughed. 

It only took them only 10 minutes to get back. The entire village was crowed around when Grey walked in. She let everyone out before shutting down to regain more of her energy. Altha took Raven back to the hut when another villager came in with some food. That’s when the two started to talk about reach other cultures. Raven always loved learning about new cultures and the way people live along with their history which was why she aced the class though English not so much. They were talking about Earth’s 3rd world war when one of the guards came in. 

“Chief Sedna is requesting your presence Chieftess Altha and the paladin.”

“Alright, we will be there in a tick.” The guard bowed before leaving. 

“Chieftess?” Raven questioned as the two got up and headed out the door. 

“Chief Sedna is my partner. They take care of protecting the village, making trade agreements with other villages and keeping the order while I make sure everyone is healthy, schools are being run properly and that our crops and livestock are all doing well.” They walked up to a much larger hut that was in the center of the village that Raven didn’t even notice before which she wasn’t sure how. A tall Skov with green skin and white hair, their markings were blue and had grey eyes. 

“I thought you were going to let me know when our has guest woken up and not for me to hear from our guards that they had woken up and you already brought the lion back here.” 

“Sorry about that darling, she woke up unexpectedly and urged that she needed to go see the sate of her lion,” Altha stated as she walked up to Sedna and the two embraced one another. 

“I understand,” the two let go of one another and turned to Raven who was standing there awkwardly. “You must be the paladin that my love has been speaking of.” 

“You can call me Raven Chief Sedna.” 

“Sedna is just fine. I’m very excited to see that the protesters of the universe have come back. If there is, anyway, we can help you please let me know.” 

“There is actually one thing, is there any way you can help me contact my team. Grey, my lion, needs more time to gain her energy before I can activate her emergency beacon.” 

“I can see what we can do about that.” 

“Thank you.” Raven smiled but it quickly faded when she felt a change in her lion. 

“Are you alright?” Altha asked but the girl didn’t answer before running outside. Sedna and Altha quickly followed to see the entire village seemed to stop as they all stared at a powered-up Grey. The lioness stood up and stared into the sky making low rumbling sounds. 

“Grey is something wrong?” The lion didn’t answer, and Raven turned to see what she was looking at when something or someone broke threw the clouds, it was the Green Lion. 

The green lion didn’t land too far while everyone headed toward in that direction. Greenlet out her paladin before greeting Grey herself. Raven quickly ran over while Pidge looked around before spotting her. Raven came to a stop when Pidge launched onto her, though when Raven winced when Pidge squeezed to hard, the girl immediately let go. 

“Sorry you ok?” 

“I’m just a bit banged up. Pidge this is Sedna and Altha the chiefs of this village that found me and Grey when we crashed.” 

“It lovely to meet you. 

“It’s to nice to meet you as well. We should have Coran look you as well to see if you need a healing pod. Plus, I think Allura would like to meet you guys.” 

The castle landed not to long afterwards. Raven was the first one that they had found so no one else on the castle. Coran had Raven to go into pod while Allura talked with the chiefs apparently the others on the planet wanted to talk to the princess as well, so they held a large meeting in the castle for a few hours and ended up creating an alliance. Raven was able to get out of the pod just before they left and was able to say goodbye to everyone before they took off to find the others. 

“So how exactly did you get these little guys?” Raven asked as one of the little flying fluff ball creatures landing in her hands. 

“They were in trash debris I landed in. They actually helped me build the satellite and I kept a couple as pets.” Pidge said as the green one landed on her head. 

“Well they are very cute.” 

“Hey Raven.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m glad you are ok.” Raven blushed slightly before giving Pidge a warm smile. 

“I’m glad your ok too.” 


	13. Shiro's Escape

It took a day or two before they found the others. They first found Keith and Shiro and just in the nick time. They all ran to Red hanger as Keith was helping out an injured and sick Shiro. Immediately Allura took the man from Keith, picking him up like it was nothing before running to the infirmary. Thankfully they got Shiro back in time and placed him in the cryo-pod after the wound was disinfected. 

After everything had calmed down, Raven grabbed Keith by the shoulders and shook him violently. Yelled at him of how stupid he is for going up against Zarkon and questioning why she is friends with someone who gives her heart attacks while everyone else watched, trying not to laugh. 

Once she stopped ranting, Coran checked the boy over to announced he will be fine, just a bit bruised and scraped up. They all were able to rest for a bit before finding Lance and Hunk. The two were fine and Lance talked for hours about their time in the underwater village they stayed in and all the crazy things they got into. 

Raven just smiled and listened while Hunk was cooking them dinner. Once they ate, Allura announced they should all head to bed and that Shiro should be about by mid morning tomorrow. It took a bit before Raven was able to drag Keith back to his room before being able to head back to her own. 

Now they were all standing around the in the infirmary waiting for Shiro to come out but the others weren’t staring at the man in the pod but what was laying at the foot of it. 

“Umm where the hell did that come from.” Lance said as him, Hunk and Pidge all stared before looking up as Raven, Keith and the Altean walked in. They also paused for a second to see a massive, slightly glowing, black lion laying at the foot of the pod. 

“Black?” Allura stepped up and the lioness looked up with bright yellow eyes. She a splash of white around her muzzle and a red dot on her forehead with yellow v on her chest, probably representing Voltron’s symbol. Black let a rumble and stood up, showing how large she was as the lioness was taller than Raven. The Altean placed her hand on the lioness before giving a small smile. 

“It’s been a long time since I have last seen you like this.” Black purred in agreement.

“Wait can all the other lions do this?” Lance asked when the doors opened, Raven just chuckled as the other paladins’ mouths dropped. The other five lions were standing in the doorway before walking up to their paladins. 

“Might I asked why you are all here?” Raven asked as Grey brushed against Raven as the girl’s hand ran threw the lioness fur. 

“We wanted to make sure you guys were ok. Also, Black told us about the paladins’ faces so we had to see it for ourselves.” Raven shook her head to see the others staring at their lions before reaching out. 

Grey was the only fully solid lion except for the lighter shade of grey under her belly while the others making were more noticeable. Red had white on her chin that ran down her chest and onto her under belly. Blue has her entire muzzle white with a white ring around her chest and neck along with her belly and white paws. 

Green white under her chin to like Red but instead of having a white chest, she had a white strip down her back and white legs except for her paws. Yellow being the only male had a dark yellow mane with an overbite, shown by two teeth that stuck out. He had a full white muzzle and white under belly. 

“This is so fucking cool.” Lance squealed as he ran his hands through Blue’s fur, before taking out the video recorder. Raven just chuckled and scratched Grey’s head. 

“Raven how come you are the least shocked by this?” Pidge asked.

“Because I already knew they could do this.” 

“What!” They all screamed, causing Raven to slightly flinch at the loud volume. 

“Hey, I wanted to leave it as a surprise for you guys, also Grey has visited me a couple of times like this.” 

“Um guys,” Keith sounded worried and everyone looked over to see him staring at Shiro’s pod. His face was scrunched, and he was whispering to himself that even Raven couldn’t understand. 

“Allura?” Hunk asked only to have the princess sigh as she walked up to the pod with Black next to her. 

“The pod can sometimes cause a person to have dreams or to relive some memories. It’s a side effect that we can’t do much about however he should be out in a minute or two, so he won’t have to go through it much longer.” She was messing with the controls before taking a step back. 

Shiro stopped twitching and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at everyone. They all smiled and quickly walked over as the pod opened. Allura got him and helped him sit on one of the cots while Hunk pulled a blanket over his shoulders and a cup of tea in his hands. 

“How are you feeling Shiro?” 

“Alright, just tired.” 

“That should be expected, and it looks like your wound is completely healed. Though I do have to say it was a pretty nasty one and the pod couldn’t get rid of all the scaring. Go take a shower while Hunk gets you something to eat with a good night’s rest, you will be back to good as knew.” The man nodded at Coran’s orders as the older Altean left the room when Shiro finally spotted Black who sat next to him. He blinked at the lioness who was almost eye level with him before turning to Allura. 

“Allura I think the pod is still messing with me because the Black lion is staring at me.” Allura smiled while the others tried to hold back their laughter. 

“You’re not hallucinating, Black is really there.” Shiro looked back at Black, looking over the lion. 

“Shit.” That’s when the paladins gave up and burst out laughing. Allura shook her head as Black butted Shiro’s hand before the man started petting her massive head. 

“I’m sorry for what happened during the battle.” Everyone’s eyes widen at Black talking except for Raven and Allura however no one said anything. “I was afraid that you would get harmed as Zarkon tried to take over me, so I ejected you thinking it would protect you, but I seems I only causes you harm.” 

“I understand you did what you thought was best.” Shiro stated and Black nodded. 

“If we want to prevent that from ever happening again. We need to make our bond stronger but for now, go get a shower. Yellow’s paladin should be done cooking by then and we can talk more about what’s on your mind.” Shiro looked stunned for a second when Black clear knew what he was thinking before following his lion out. The other glanced at each other before heading to the kitchen to meet the man and find out what exactly Black was talking about. 

\---------------------

“You remember your escape?” Keith asked, Shiro nodded as everyone was crowed around the kitchen while the man ate his soup. Black sat next to him as his other hand ran through the lioness fur. 

“And a galra soldier helped you,” the Shiro nodded again to answer Lance’s question, Raven glanced at everyone before looking back at Shiro.

“What was his name?” 

“Ulaz, he was a doctor on the ship. He got me out before the galra could do another one of their experiments.” 

“Well I’m going to get my station set up to download the coordinates to that base so come down whenever your ready. Hunk can you help me?” Hunk nodded and followed the smaller girl out along with their lions. Lance and Keith took a glance at one another before walking out. 

“Raven could Shiro and I talk, please,” Allura asked. 

“Ya sure.” Raven patted Grey’s head before the two walked out. 

“Allura?” 

“Are you sure this Ulaz can be trust, I don’t want to be rude or anything but what if this are false memories so that the Zarkon could capture us.” 

“I don’t think so, I really do think Ulaz helped me. Also, if it is a trap, we already escaped Zarkon once. We can do it again.” He said putting a comforting hand on her that rest on the countertop. 

“I know it’s just…. I don’t want to lose any of you. I know we have only known each other for a short period of time but I feel like all of us are becoming more then just teammates. And when Keith was helping you out of Red…” Allura looked to the side, biting her lip to stop the tears before turning back him.

“It was bad Shiro, Coran didn’t know if you were going to make it. I thought I was going to lose you and it was all my fault.” Tears fall and she quickly wiped them away. 

“Lura.” Shiro stood up and wrapped his arms around her, causing the princess to let out a sob and hugged back. “It not your fault Allura. If one of us got captured I know you would do the same thing.” They pulled apart, Shiro brought up his hand and wiped away the stray tears on her face. 

“Everything will work out ok.” Allura nodded and smiled up at him. 

“I think you should go for a shower.” 

“Are you saying I stink?” 

“Just a little bit.” Allura laughed, while Shiro rolled his eyes. “I have to go to the bridge let me know when you are getting the coordinates.” 

Shiro sat back and watch Allura leave with a small on his face. That’s when Coran rose from behind the countertop behind Shiro.

“You break her heart I will kill you.” 

“Holy!” 

\---------------

“Um should we wake up him.” 

“No, pods are tiring. Let him sleep, Coran said he need a lot anyway.” Lance stated as Shiro was using a stack of books Pidge was researching as a pillow. 

“How is it going?” Raven asked as she sat on the desk, Pidge just grumbled as she looked through the data. 

“From what I saw it seems that Ulaz was trying to hide the coordinates so no one else could figure them out, so it is giving Pidge a bit more time.” Hunk stated

“I thought you were where helping?” Keith asked. 

“I’m more of a mechanic and also if I touch any of her stuff, I might lose an arm.” 

“I got it fuck yay!” Pidge screamed causing everyone to jump and wake up Shiro, who looked around for danger before seeing Pidge at her computer, with a grin on her face. 

\------------------------------

“We’re here, the Thaldycon system.” A large field of crystal surrounded the area, Raven never seen anything like it. 

“The scans show no signs of any activity at all, living or otherwise.” Coran stated, Shiro wanted to get a closer look but apparently the crystal is highly explosive, and it was too dangerous for the castle to get closer. Raven pulled up her screens of the scan, to see if she could find any hint of a person being here while the others argued if they should stay or not when the alarms went off. 

“There is an intruder in the Castle!” 

“How did they get on board the ship?” Lance asked. 

“It doesn’t matter how they did but right know we need to find them.” Raven stated as Allura brought up the cameras. 

“There he is. Level five.” 

“Everyone suits up.” Raven jumped out of her chair and ran straight for the changing room. 

“Raven, me and the other lions are going to head back to our bodies just in case any cruisers show up.” Grey announced when Raven came back out in her armor and the two took of down the hall with the others. 

“Alright but if you see anyone else let us know.” The lioness nodded before they split up. 

Once at level five, Raven brought up her gauntlet with the camera system to try and find the guy. Though she didn’t have to look for long when Coran began to announce over the inter com of where the guy was and who was fighting him. Raven got out her bayard and ran straight in the direction he was headed. She sprinted around the corner, jumping over the boys and activated her double blade. Her eyes widen as the guy turned to her, but she quickly shook of the shock and charged. 

The two clashed blades, Raven spun her blade to push him back. He ducked under the girl’s blade and went to kick her legs out from under her, but Raven jumped. She saw a familiar white and black armor come around the corner, though the small distracting gave the masked man enough time to disarm her and kick her down before spinning around. The masked man and Shiro had their weapons pointed at each other however he had seemed to freeze. He slowly lowered his blade before pulling down his hood and the mask fell. 

“Ulaz?” Raven eyes widen to see the actually galra standing down, when Allura came barreling around the corner, slamming him into the wall. 

“Who are you?!” She demanded but quickly Shiro got in between them. 

“Stop! It’s him, this is the Galra who set me free.” 

“You’ve come.”   
\----------------------

“I don’t think this is necessary.” Shirt stated, Ulaz sat on the couch in the lounge, his hands and ankles were bound. Raven couldn’t believe that he was actually here. It took a minute for Raven to realize she had been staring at him when the galra looked at her which Raven quickly looked away. He only stared at her for a few more seconds before turning back to Allura and Shiro. 

“I’m sorry but I would rather not risk having him roaming around after sneaking aboard my ship.” 

“I didn’t know who exactly was on this ship and make sure they didn’t interfere. Though now I know it’s Shiro there is nothing I need to worry about. Because of him, we are closer than we’ve ever been before to stop the empire. Our gamble on our paid off better than we could have ever imagined.” 

“When you freed me, you mentioned that there were others working with you.” 

“Correct, we are called the Blade of Marmora. I’m the lone passenger on this out post, the others are at other outpost as well, our main headquarters or on missions, so no need to worry about anyone else on the base.”

“What base, Shiro’s coordinates lead us to nothing.” 

“It’s hidden, now that I know it’s Shiro you are welcomed to our outpost. It lies dead ahead right in front of the xanthorium clusters in a hidden pocket of space time. Just fly straight for the clusters, you will see. Once there I need to contact our leaders to inform them that I have made contact with Shiro and Voltron.”

“You really think I’m going to let you destroy our ship.” 

“Allura, we came here to find answers. Are we going to turn back now?” 

“Shiro you know I trust you this doesn’t feel right.” Keith stated when Raven spoke up. 

“I say we listen to him.” All eyes turned to her. “If we can have allies that can fight inside the galra empire without being notice it would help us a great deal with information and new ways we can dismantle it. This is an opportunity we can’t pass up.” She notices a small smile form on Ulaz’s face while Allura let out a sign. 

“Alright, slow and steady Coran.” The ship slowly started to move as they watched on the screens, all the sudden the crystal disappeared and what looked like wormhole surrounded them before it all came to a stop revealing the base. Allure ordered them to head with Ulaz onto the base, everyone except for Coran, Allura and Lance went. Once on base Ulaz lead them through and into the control center. 

“With our members on the inside, planning coordinated attack with Voltron, we may finally have a chance.” 

“So, you have people working in the empire?” Hunk asked. 

“How do you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? We got people risking their lives in this war, just like you.” 

So, it was actually a blade who shut down the shield. Pidge immediately asked about her family after hearing this which Ulaz sent records to the castle when Keith asked about his blade. The the alarms went off, Ulaz quickly brought up the cameras to show a galra container appeared. 

“You were tracked!” Ulaz snapped. 

“What? Us?” 

“If Zarkon knows we’re here, its because you ratted us out.” Keith growled back when the container opened to reveal a robeast. 

“We have to get back to the ship.” 

“Wait Shiro, these are instructions on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Before you go, find out how Zarkon is tracking you. If you lead him there, our entire underground network will be lost.” Ulaz held out the hard drive, Shiro nodded before he and the others took of toward Red. 

“Raven…” The girl stopped only barely hearing it before turning to the Ulaz. “I didn’t do this.” 

“I know.” Ulaz nodded as Raven turned back around and sprinted after her team. Red flew straight for the castle and soon as they landed, everyone immediately heads to their lions. 

“I was able to pull up the cameras from the lounge, was that really him?” Grey asked when Raven hoped into the pilot seat. 

“It was, but we have more important things to worry about right now.” Raven brought up the cameras to view the beast. 

“We should be safe as long as we stay in the space pocket.” That’s when the beast started to draw in the crystal before firing at the cluster. It searched around before its eyes sent right where they were. 

“Um guys I think it knows we are here.” 

“Hold.” Raven gripped the controls, waiting when the robeast fired, a direct hit on the castle. The grey team launched out of the castle, barely missing as the robeast began to suck in more crystal. They flew around before firing down at the beast, giving Voltron time to form. Its attention quickly turned to them and fire. They quickly dodged when it started to pull them in. 

“Guys a little help!” Raven yelled as thrusters were almost at max, but it didn’t make a difference. 

“Hold on.” Voltron flew out from the space fold and knocked the robeast to the side, allowing the grey team to escape. 

“We have to keep our distance; we are too small and can easily get sucked in.” A blur flew passed out of the corner of Raven’s eye and they turned to see a pod fly past them. 

“Ulaz?” 

“Raven!” The girl turned and hit the thrusters barely dodging the robeast fire. They flew through the clusters dodging its shots and the exploding crystal. It started to suck in aim along with Voltron. Raven activated her cannon before firing, it caused an explosion allowing Voltron to get away. Voltron formed it’s shield before the team charged and used it to block the robeast’s mouthing, not allowing it to suck in any more ammo. They drove straight into the beast and through small crystals before throwing it into a massive one, casuistry it to explode. 

Raven signed with relief and leaned back in her seat when all the sudden, the bean shot out. The team brought up their shield and was thrown back. It didn’t last long before the shield broke. Raven activated the thrusters and flew straight for them, about to announce they where on their way but the grey team was beaten too it. 

“Hang on!” 

“Ulaz?” Shiro cried. 

“I’m going to take it down from the inside.” 

“Ulaz don’t do this!” Raven yelled but the galra didn’t seem to listen. 

“Voltron is too valuable. The universe needs you.” Raven cut the coms off to the others before yelling back. 

“Ulaz please I...” 

“I trust you Tala.” Raven eyes widen, as they began to water. 

“Raven look.” Grey zoomed in on the pod to see a small dot being ejected out. Raven gritted her teeth and push Grey faster. That’s robeast started to collapse in on itself, as they raised past. Grey opened her jaw before snapping it shot when the robeast exploded. Raven screamed as they were thrown by the explosion. She yanks the controls allowing them to come to a stop before pulling up the cameras of the jaw, to see a figure slowly sitting letting Raven take a breath of relief. The coms blared at her and Raven opened to have everyone yelling at her. 

“Raven you alright what happened!” 

“Ya, ya we’re fine.” 

“We?” 

“I got him, I got Ulaz, he’s alive.” She panted before collapsing on the back of the pilot seat. 

\-----------------

“Alright that should be enough supplies to get you back to your headquarters.” Shirt stated as the paladins was crowded the pod while the alteans were taking care of small repairs. 

“I couldn’t thank you enough for all that you have done.” Ulaz stated before turning to Raven. “Thank you, Raven, for saving my life.” Raven gave a small smile, as Grey rumbled next to her. 

“It’s what we do best.” 

“Thank you again for the information, you gave given us. I hope we can figure how Zarkon is tracking out quickly.” 

“As so do I.” 

“Alright, after all the fighting, I’m starving.” Hunk said and quickly the other paladins followed as well, leaving Raven, Grey and Ulaz. 

“When I first saw you, I wasn’t quite sure but it’s kind of obvious now. You have grown quite a bit.” 

“It has been 8 years since we last saw each other.” 

“I know, you look happy, I’m glad. I hope next time we see each other it will be in better circumstances.” 

“I do too, good luck.” 

“You as well.” Ulaz waved before hopping into the pod and flying off. The paladin and lion stood there watching the pod disappear before Grey nudged Raven with her head. 

“Come let’s go get you some food before for the others eat it all.” Raven nodded and followed Grey out toward the kitchen. When she got there, she smiled at the sight. Hunk and Lance were taking about what ever food he had been making with Keith listening in. Coran and Pidge sat on the stools, talking about the information Ulaz had given them that they download onto the girl’s computer. Shiro and Allura sat at the round table next to each other, a cup a tea in both of their hands while they talked to each other. 

Raven sat down next to Pidge listening in her explains to Coran how the space folding technology. Hunk placed a cup of tea in front of Raven which she thanked him for, relaxing back against the chair with Grey laying at her feet. 

Ulaz was right, she was happy surrounded by her team which have become more then just a team. 

They’re family. 


	14. Girls Night

Zarkon hasn’t showed up in a week making everyone a little on edge as a galra cruiser or the entire empire central control could show up any second. Allura and Shiro finally gave them a day off to let everyone relax for a bit.

Raven just got done with some bonding with Grey when she decided to go off to the training deck for a bit. Though she didn’t make it far when Allura had snatched her before the grey paladin could get there. The princess had dragged the girl back to her own room to change into her pj before dragging her out again. That’s how she ended up in Allura’s room, sitting next to Pidge on the princess’s bed. Pidge looked just as confused as Raven could tell be the look on her face and that the girl was forced here too as well as into her pj.

“Um, Allura what are we doing here?” Pidge asked as the woman was setting a bunch of jars on a nearby dresser.

“Shiro was talking about things that humans do on earth. He mentioned that sometimes a group woman will get together and do beauty activities.

“Ok I can understand that but why is Lance here and why does he have his camera?”

“Well for your information Raven, it seems I’m the only one besides Allura who has a beauty routine and face routine. Plus when ever my sisters had a girls night they would invite me to join since I was the youngest and they could get away with painting my nails and putting face masks on. Also I feel like this is a moment we need to save this in history because it is probably never going to happen again.” The boy said as he put down his face masks with his hair up in a towel wrap before grabbing the camera.

“I should have never made that thing.” Pidge complained.

“Anyway what should we get started on first?” Allura asked.

“I say face masks because they take some time to dry. However, you two are going to have to put your hair back.” Raven and Pidge glanced at one another before back at the other two.

Pidge put a head band in to pull back her bangs, Raven was going to use one as well to pull back her hair however Lance insisted that the girl let her hair down, saying that it can’t be any good to have it up all the time. The face masks were fine, cold and smelled a little bit weird, but Raven didn’t mind.

“Rae I’m going to braid your hair.” Lance said as he sat behind her but caused the girl the tensed up.

“Wait like going down the back of my head.” She turns to him as he picked up a brush.

“Ya like Allura’s hair, or do you not want me to.” Lance said seeing how the girl was tense. Thankfully Pidge and Allura were looking over something on Pidge’s computer that they were being quiet about so they didn’t give a glance.

“No, no, it’s fine I just have a tender head that’s all.”

“Ok, my twin sister does as well so if I pull too hard let me know ok.” Raven nodded and took out the head band so Lance could get out all the hairs. She tried to stop herself from tensing up which she didn’t really succeed in as Lance brushed out all the tangles. He ran his hands through her hair before bringing to braid it. Raven played with her thumbs to occupy herself, so she won’t concentrate on the braiding.

“Is it ok if I ask why you are tender?” He asked, Raven bit her lip before answering.

“People use to pull it.” Lance just nodded and didn’t ask anymore questions.

“And done. It looks good.” Raven pulled the hair back to see it braid, making her realise how long it has gotten, reaching about mid back. “It’s got a few split ends, I can always cut them if you like.”

“No, no it’s fine I can do it myself.”

“Ok as long as you don’t let Keith do it. I swear he used that knife of his to cut it.”

“He probably did,” Raven said and Lance shook his head.

“Unbelievable, anyway I think the face masks have had enough time to dry.” The four of them crowded in Allura’s bathroom to wash them off.

Raven chuckled as Pidge kept rubbing her face at how dry and tight her skin was. Lance insisted they put on some moisturiser. It stopped Pidge complaint about the tightness but then she started complaining how greasy her hands where. Lance just threw his hands up and walked out, not wanting to hear her complain anymore. Once they were done in the bathroom, they got their nails painted.

“What colour do you want?”

“I’m not quite sure?”

“What are you wearing tomorrow?”

“My light pink, short dress with white heels.”

“Where are you going tomorrow?” Pidge asked while her and Raven leaned against the lions who showed up only a few minutes go while the girls nails dried.

“Allura has a date tomorrow.”

“Lonce!” Allura whined, her facing going red.

“Wait with who?” Raven asked, Allura glared at Lance before sighing.

“Shiro, there is a festival on a nearby planet that he wants to take me too.”

“Aww.” Raven cooed while Pidge didn’t even seem to care going on her computer.

**“I think that is lovely Princess.” **Blue said from her spot next to Lance.

“Thank you Blue.”

“So for your nails do you want to do white with sparkles to match your shoes.” The princess nodded while Lance got started painting her nails.

“So what movie should we watch?” Pidge asked, Raven leaned over to look at what she had and the older girl’s eyes widen.

“How many movies do you have!?”

“A few hundred and I got tv shows too.”

“How much do I have to pay borrow your computer?” Raven whispered causing Pidge to smirk.

“The real question how much money did you spend buy all of those?” Lance asked when he glanced over at the screen, Pidge just snorted.

“You think I paid for these; I can hack into alien tech of course I downloaded all of these illegally.”

Lance got done with Allura nails and everyone sat back as Pidge put on a Spider-Man Homecoming. It at least 100 years old, but it is still a good movie. Allure kept asking about everything that was going on in the movie. In the end she got really invested and wanted to watch all the movies that lead up to Endgame. Though the paladins did warn her, she will cry when she sees it.

Although they didn’t exactly finish the movie as everyone passed out after an hour of watch time. In the morning they all headed to breakfast. Keith was horrified to see Raven’s nails painted, thinking she was possessed or a clone.

Raven just laughed at his reaction and Shiro smirked as he drank his space coffee. Though soon as Allura walked in the smirk quickly turned to a sweet smile. The others tried not to laugh at the sudden change in his facial expression and Coran glaring into the back of the black paladin’s head.

Afterwards everyone mostly went off to do their own thing for a little bit while Allura and Shiro went to get ready for their date. Keith and Raven were going to go train for a bit when Shiro grabbed them at the last second before they could head in and had the two help him figure out to wear. It was funny to Raven to see the normal calm and supportive team leader that Shiro was, panicking over what he should wear for a date. In the end he wore black jeans and a white dress top with the sleeves rolled up.

Everyone ended up in the hanger to send the two off on their trip. Shiro walked in with flowers when his face went bright red soon as he spotted Allura. She wore a pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder long sleeves. Her had white heals on and her hair up in a high pony tail with silver earrings that match her belt. Keith and Raven snickered at his face along while the other paladins smiled and Lance was recording.

“You look really beautiful.” The older man said, scratching the back of his neck while handing her the flowers.

“Thank you, you look handsome.” She slightly blushed at his comment as Coran stepped up to the two.

“Alright now, be careful and keep your communicator on you at all times and have a good time.” Coran placed the communicator in her hand and the two hugged before he turned to Shiro.

“Now you take care of her.”

“Yes sir.” Shiro nodded. He took Allura’s hand and helped her into the pod.

“Have fun!”

“Buy us something as well.”

“Take cute photos.” Raven glanced over at Keith who had a cocky look on his face before shouting.

“Use protection!!” The paladins all died at that point in time while Shiro’s face was deep red with the two Alteans look confused. The black paladin quickly took off before any questions were asked.

“Keith… god I love you,” Raven laughed while Lance was wheezing on the ground next to her.

“Ok so what should we get ourselves into while Space Dad and mom are away?” Lance asked after they calmed down and ended up in the lounge.

“We could play some games.” Hunk stated and Raven liked the idea.

“Sounds fun.”

“Alright, I’m on board,” Keith said and everyone turned to Pidge who didn’t answer.

“You guys can do that, I need to work on somethings.”

“Oh come on shrimp it will be fun.” Raven whined, Pidge glared at her before turning back to the computer. The green paladin stared at it before letting out a sigh.

“Well it might be a while before this load so I guess I can play a few games.”

“Yes, I found a game in one of the closets that looks just like twister.” Within minutes Hunk came back in with the game. They got it all set up and took of their jackets along with their shoes.

**“Alright are we all ready.” **Blue asked with the spinner in front of her while the other lions laid out on the couch next to her. **“Alright, right hand on green.” **

The paladins followed the instructions before the lioness spun the wheel again. Slowly the positions got to the way people would expect them to get. Pidge quit after getting stuck under everyone and Hunk quit as well only leaving Raven, Keith and Lance left. However, Keith didn’t last long when Blue called red for Lance, he immediately smacked Keith’s ass causing him to fall over. He was blushing red and sat on the couch pouting. Blue called left foot, the color blue for Raven and she copied Lance’s last move, kicking him in the crouch. Immediately the others began laughing as Lance laid on the ground in pain.

Raven declared herself as the queen of twister as Lance cursed at her in Spanish. They ended up watching a movie and that’s when Shiro and Allura walked in with a couple of bags in hand. The paused the movie and got up to greet them.

“Lance why…. Why do you have an ice pack there?” Shiro questioned with Allura looked just as confused.

“You can blame Raven for that.”

“Alright enough about Lance’s hurt ego,” Raven stated as Lance glared at her.

“Hey if I can’t have kids after this I’m blaming you.”

“Shut up.”

“How was your date?” Hunk asked changing the subject quickly.

“It was lovely. The marketplace was pretty and the couple of rides they had were a lot of fun. The food was amazing, and we brought back a few foods that Hunk would probably would want to try and cook with.”

“I love you guys.” He said as Shiro handed them the bag.

“We also found some clothes that you guys might like as well and some tech you would probably want to play with.” Shiro said and handed the rest of them their own bags.

“Aww, thanks space dad.”

“No.” Everyone chuckled when a bing went off and Pidge’s eyes widen, quickly running over to her computer. The others looked confused before looking back to see a smile appear on the girl’s face. She plops on the couch, connecting it to the projector, motioned everyone to sit down.

“So are you going to tell us what you are doing or…” Lance was saying when Pidge interrupted him.

“There is a massive cosmic interference happening around earth and it would block the garrison and the galra from intercepting for about half an hour.”

“And why do you bring that up?” Keith asked but the screen on the projector change and many face appeared but two stood out to Raven.

“Mum, Zander!” Raven cried and so did the others when seeing their families appeared on screen. Pidge transferred the video feed to their phones so they could have a private conversation with their families. Raven sat in the back on the ground, leaning the wall.

_“I’m glad that your doing alright.” _

“Thanks mum.”

**“Her fighting skills have definitely polished up now that there is the training deck here.” **Grey informed.

_“Have you found any hot alien girls?”_ Zander asked their mum’s face was priceless.

_“Zander George Williams!” _She yelled, her full accent coming out, Zander smirked cover his head as Nora slapped him.

_“No but there is someone I’m interested in and she is not an alien.”_ Raven informed, taking a small glance a Pidge, Zander eyes widen as he gasped and took up the whole screen with his face.

_“How my god, does my little sister have a love interest!”_ He screamed and everyone turned to Raven.

“Zander will you shut up!” She screamed back as the girl’s face was bright red and fumes coming from her ears. “I’m going to fly to earth and murder you myself!”

_“You love me too much.” _Her brother grinned while their mother’s face was in her hands, clearly disappointed. Raven grumbled and pulled her hood over to hide her face.

_“Anyway is Keith with you, I thought I saw him when you all sat down in front of us.” _

“Ya, he is with Shiro talking and Shiro’s parents.” Raven looked up to where two were standing. “Keith can you come here real quickly, my mum wants to see you.” The boy nodded and walked over, sitting down next to Raven.

_“Keith darling how are you, is Raven and Shiro keeping you out of trouble?” _

“I’m good Nora and for the most part they are along with my lion Red.” Just as he said that Red appeared next to him. “How are you guys doing?”

_“Alright, I convince Mitch that Raven called saying she wanted to quit the garrison, Zander picked her up and is now going to a boarding school in Europe.” _

“How did you manage that?” Raven was flabbergasted.

_“Remember this is your uncle Raven, he doesn’t always think things through.” _

“That’s very true.”

“Hey guys we only got a few more minutes before we have to cut out.” Pidge yelled and everyone ended up in front of the projector again.

“Do you think we could do this again soon?” Lance asked, his eyes were red and slightly swollen, as they all looked down at Pidge’s computer.

“I’m not sure when as the inference would have to be similar to this one but when that does happen we can probably do another set up like this.”

_“All that matters Lance,” _they all looked to a woman with lighter skin then Lance and brown curly hair, _“Is that we know you are ok and we are so proud of you for taking this one.” _

“Thank you mama, Te quiero.” (I love you.)

_“Te amamos tambien.” (We love you too.) _

_“I can say this from all of us that we are all very proud of you guys.” _The small Japanese woman said, _“Also it was nice to meet you Allura.”_

“It was lovely to meet you as well.”

“Love you, mom.”

“Bye, tina, tama, ou te alofa ia te oe,” (Bye, mom, dad, I love you)

“Adiós mamá, adiós papa,) (Bye mama, bye papa.)

“みんな大好き,” (I love you guys)

“Hwyl, dwi'n dy garu di ac fe ddof o hyd iddo,” (Bye, I love you and I will find him). Nora smiled sweety to her daughter.

“Rwy'n gwybod y gwnewch chi,” (I know you will.) The video cut and everyone was quiet Raven looked down wiping the tears before they fall.

“Pidge,” everyone looked over at the Cuban boy. “Thank you, thank you so much.” He leaned over hugged her.

“You’re welcome, I thought you guys would like that.” She said, hugging back.

“Ohh I can’t take it anymore.” Hunk whined and hugged them, soon enough everyone joined in.

“Ok that’s enough, too much snot!” Pidge yelled and everyone let go, laughing.

“I think we need some food after all of that.” Hunk said and headed off to the kitchen, while everyone else stated and relaxed.

Raven sat on the couch, looking through her phone at a couple of screen shots she took of Nora and Zander while they were talking. She put the phone down and grabbed the necklace around before opening it. On one side was a photo of Zander and Nora smiling with the acceptance letter he got on the day he was excepted into the Garrison. One the other side was a photo of 6-year-old Raven smiling at the camera with her dad next to her.

She smiled down at the photo as her thumb traced over her father’s face. Grey purred as the lioness rested her head on her paladin’s shoulder.

_I’ll find you dad… I promise. _


	15. Jinx

“Alright we are almost to the coordinators.” Raven announced while working on one of the screens before turning to the Princess.

_“Good, remember though this is a covert mission, get in and get out with the information.” _

“We know Shiro, we will be fine. At least you know where we actually are going.” Pidge informed to the leader as Allura’s head snapped around in the background, glaring at them before turning back to her charts.

_“Alright, just be careful alright and if anything happens call.” _

“We will Green lion out.” Pidge cut the coms and leaned back in her chair.

“He didn’t sound so reassured of us.” Raven said and the smaller girl shrugged.

“Ehh, it’s Shiro. He is always worried when any of us go on a mission without him.”

“True, especially after the whole mall incident. You think he will let us go back to the mall to get some more clothes. I love the ones he and Allura got us at the festival but we defiantly need more personally items.”

“You can say that again but I don’t think we will let us go on our own though.” Raven hummed and looked over the screens before looking out the window.

“The ship should be appearing now.” As they rounded the planet, the galra cruiser appeared behind it.

“Bingo, activating cloak and scrambling defensives.” Green flew in undetected and landed in one of the hangers that not many fighters and other ships were located with no guards. They got out of Green and sneaked through the ship. It didn’t take them long to get to the control center. Raven charged in and slicing down the two sentries, she dragged them out of the way allowing Pidge to have accesses to the panel.

“Where’s your computer?” Raven asked realizing Pidge didn’t have her backpack on her with the usually necessity aka the actually computer.

“We don’t need them anymore. I was able to figure out a way to download information into our gauntlets with a little bit of help from Coran. Now we don’t have to carry anything around when taking data.”

“Smart.”

“Thank you.” Pidge connected her gauntlet to the control centre and began to download while the system she created sorted through the information. “Looks like there are no prisoners on the cruiser.”

“That’s good, how long do we have?”

“5 minutes and we should be good to go.”

“You know what I was thinking we should do if we need to communicate and we don’t want people to understand us, we should use our different languages to communicate.”

“That’s actually kind of smart, so you would speak in like welsh and we would understand it and then Lance would talk back to you Spanish.”

“Exactly it would be harder for the enemy understand us or if we are gossiping about people, they won’t know what we are saying.” Pidge snorted remember Keith almost losing an alliance after saying something about on of the generals who kept trying to flirt with him and called the general ugly.

“Alright and I got it.” Pidge informed and disconnected from the control panel. “This was surprisingly easy.”

“Don’t say that.”

“What why what is going to happen when I say this mission was…” All the sudden the door opened, revealing a large galra woman with five soldiers behind her.

“Well, well what do we have here.” She smirked, Raven looked annoyed before activating her bayard forming into her double blade along as Pidge followed suit with her bayard. Raven took another glance at Pidge before charging. The female galra followed suit and drew her own sword. She blocked Raven’s swing and pushed her back. Raven saw another guard more and she raised her double blade but didn’t see the female galra pull out a rode.

“Raven!” Pidge cried when Raven screamed as electricity coursed through her body before collapsing to the ground. Raven laid on the ground as the guard easily cuffed her. Pidge raised her bayard as the female galra took a step toward her.

“Now, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” The female galra smiled as the rode sparked with electricity.

\--------------------

“Commander we found the intruders.” The female said as Raven and Pidge were thrown to the ground, their helmets and bayards removed.

“Good work Godiva.” She nodded before walking out leaving, the paladins, guards and the commander behind.

“You paladins have caused us a lot of trouble.” Raven slowly looked up at him with murderess eyes. “Especially you.” Raven turn to see him staring at Pidge. The green paladin glanced at Raven, hints of fear in her eyes.

“Emperor Zarkon would defiantly give me a raise for bring me a Voltron lion but we really don’t need you two.” That’s when he grabbed Pidge by the back of her collar.

“Pidge!” Raven screamed as the commander threw the smaller girl to the floor before pulling out his gun.

That’s when Raven went nuts, the guards struggled to hold her down.

“Don’t worry Grey you will be next.” That only caused Raven to fight more, her vision turned red. Pidge eyes widen with pure fear as he pointed the gun at her.

Raven kicked the guard to her left off and to the side before ripping her arm away from the other. She used the cuffs and pulled his head down before kneeing him in the face. The commander looking up as Raven raised her hands before slamming them into the ground create a dent in the ground as the cuffs cracked before ripping them off.

“No, that isn’t possible.” The commander was in a pure shock. Though before he could say anything else, Raven’s bayard appeared in her hand and she charged.

The other two guards got up and drew their own swords. Raven blocked their swings when the commander drew his own sword and charged. She pushed the guards back to block the commander but his blade sliced her stomach.

Raven let out a cry, swing out her hand slashing the commanders facing causing him to stumble back. She swung at the guard, slicing neck. Her bow formed and shot down down the last guard. It went back into double blade form and she blocked the commander.

“I wonder how much praise I’ll get for bring Emperor Zarkon your pretty little face back.” Raven let out a snarl and pushed him back. She swung up and plunged her blade into his chest.

“You will never get the chance.” Raven pulled out her blade as the commander collapsed to the ground.

Raven turned to Pidge, red eyes stared to Pidge but quickly disappeared as she ran to the smaller girl’s side. Pidge just thought she was seeing things as Raven cut the cuffs. Though she didn’t know how the older girl still stand with her injury.

“Raven you’re hurt.”

“It doesn’t matter we need to get out of here.”

“Doesn’t matter?!” Pidge yelled as Raven tossed her helmet at her. A roar shook the cruise and the two glanced at one another. Raven grabbed Pidge arm and they both started taking off toward they left Green. Though they didn’t have to go far when the lion’s head burst through the haul.

They quickly ran in and Pidge immediately hoped in the pilot seat, quickly getting them out of there as the cruise fired at them. It didn’t take too long before everything had calmed down. Pidge looked back from her seat to find Raven leaning against the wall. Her helmet was next to her as her head rest back on the wall, as she held the wound.

“Pidge what are you doing?” Raven asked as Pidge went to the far wall in the cockpit, grabbing the medical kit from it and took off her helmet.

“I’m treating your wound dumbass.”

_She must be mad at me for cursing like that. _

“Pidge I can do it, go pilot Green.”

“Green can pilot herself, take off your chest plate.” Raven didn’t argue and pulled the piece of armour off while Pidge opened the kit sorting through things. That’s when Pidge grabbed the shirt and began to pull it up when Raven began to panic.

“Whoa wait what are you doing?!” Raven grabbed Pidge’s hands to stop her.

“I’m trying to clean the wound.”

“I thought you were going just do it without pulling up my under suit.”

“Well I need to look at it to see if some of the wound is covered.”

“Then I’ll do it if you going to do that then.” That’s when Pidge snapped.

“What are you hiding Tala!” Raven flinched though Pidge’s face didn’t let up. Pidge searched Raven’s face but the girl looked away. “Raven please let me help you, I can’t do that if you won’t let me.”

“You won’t like what you see.” Raven still wasn’t looking for her.

“Raven… Raven please look at me.” The girl slowly looked up, tears were forming. “Whatever your hiding, it’s not going to change my views about you ok.”

Raven searched Pidge’s face, thinking. Should she trust her, Pidge has never done anything to lose that trust. Maybe, just maybe she can trust her. Raven’s hands loosened and she nodded.

“Okay.” Her voice was small.

Pidge nodded as well and pulled her hands from the older girl’s grasp. Raven laid down so it was easier for Pidge to clean it. The smaller girl squeeze Raven’s hand before getting to work.

Pidge pulled up the suit until the full length of the cut was uncovered. It covered Raven stomach and was deep, but it was nothing the pod couldn’t fix. Though it was what that around it that was startling.

Scars covered the girl’s stomach and a few what looked like was laser shots and slash wounds, they were old and were stretched out. Though the one just above the girl’s hip is what scared Pidge. The galra empire’s symbol was branded into her skin with the words GUARDIAN under it.

Pidge looked over at Raven’s face as her arm covered her eyes, but Pidge could see the tears that streamed down. Pidge quickly got to work cleaning and wrapping the wound to stop the sluggish bleeding and keeping it clean.

She pulled the girl’s shirt back down and put away the extra supplies. Raven hadn’t moved an inch, still keeping her arm over her eyes. Pidge squeezed her hand causing a small sob to escape Raven. She wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders and laid her head under the girl’s chin.

Another sob escaped Raven before she wrapped her own arms around Pidge. Pidge sat up and Raven started to panic thing that she was pulling away but Pidge pulled her up with her. Raven was spread across Pidge’s lap, her head tucked under the smaller girl’s chin as she began to sob more.

\----------------

It took a while for everything to calm down. Raven was still tucked under Pidge chin. Thankful she stopped crying at this point. Green had landed not to long ago in her hanger. An anxious Grey waited outside in her other form.

“Raven come on we have to get you into a pod and no arguing.” Raven didn’t say anything as Pidge helped her up. They slowly walked out of Green. Grey cuffed and ran to the paladins’ side. Green appeared in her own form and followed them down the hall.

“Hey Coran, I need you to bring up a pod, Raven’s hurt.”

_“On my way number 6.” _

They got there before Coran did, Pidge helped Raven change out of the rest of her armour and into a one of the white pod suits which only revealed more scars but that didn’t matter right now Pidge told herself. Pidge sat on the cot with Raven as the girl leaned on her, clearly exhausted as they waited when Coran and the others walked in.

“What happened?” Shiro asked and walked up to the two girls.

“The galra detected and captured us. They were about to kill me when Raven was able to get out of her cuffs and took out the guards which is how she got the laceration. I already cleaned and bandaged it. She was also shocked when they captured us, all she needs now is the pod.” Pidge explained, Raven didn’t say a word in what looked like a dazed state.

“Alright number 5 its ready for you.”

Keith and Lance came over and helped Raven into the pod. It wasn’t long before she fell into a peaceful sleep as the pod froze.

“Pidge.” The girl turned as Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder. “What else happen?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about?”

“I’m not the only one who notice but Raven was clearly upset about something and so are you.” Pidge looked away as the hand on her shoulder squeezed.

“When we got back to Green it was when she broke down crying. It wasn’t until we landed, she had calmed down, I think she was having a flashback or something, I couldn’t tell.” She half lied, yes she had a break down but why Pidge couldn’t tell them. Raven had trust her with that secret and she couldn’t break that.

“Alright, we will talk to her after this but for now why don’t you get cleaned up and get something to eat. It will be a while before she comes out ok.” Pidge just nodded as Shiro patted her back. She took one last glance at Raven before following Shiro.

It was a few hours before Raven got out of the pod and everyone was there. No one mention the state they saw the girl in to keep the mood light. Raven headed off to get cleaned up while Hunk made her something to eat. They all joked and laughed before it was time to head off to do their own thing. Raven went to leave when Pidge grabbed her hand. It was clear the smaller girl wanted to talk so Raven took them to her room where they could without any disturbances. They both sat on Raven’s bed in silence until Raven spoke up.

“Did you tell the others?”

“No, why would I do that.”

“You heard what Allura said, I shouldn’t even exists, she ordered you guys to kill my dad on sight for something he couldn’t control. If he tried to fight back against Galra, they would have killed me. If I fought back they would have killed him.”

“Who else knows?” Pidge said changing the subject slightly.

“My mum, my brother, that’s it. No one else knows.”

“Not even your uncle?” Raven laughed at this.

  
“Uncle Mitch, the all great Commander Iverson, hell no. If mum ever told him about my dad, he would have come down with the whole military to get him away from her. If he found out what I was, he would never look at me the same. No one could know that was the one rule, no one could know what we are. Then the galra came along and took that all away.”

“How did they even find you guys?”

“I don’t know, the reason why my dad left his home planet is because the galra were already looking for him. Zarkon knew how powerful an Ultima was and wanted that for a weapon. My dad’s ship was destroyed when he crashed landed on earth, my mum found him unconscious next to it. Four years later they had me. Maybe they were tracking Blue because they already had Grey and Red but instead they some how found us, I’m not sure. The point is they found us and used us for their own selfish game.” Tears began to weld in Raven’s eyes again as she desperately wiped them away.

“We never wanted to hurt those people Pidge. I never wanted to fight in the arenas. I never wanted to help the galra take over a planet or any other one. I never wanted to kill those people.”

A sob left Raven as she hid her face in her hand. Pidge looked over the girl in front of her. All the things she had found on Guardian… Raven and her father were authorised for everyone to see. To show that these two were the weapons, the monsters that the galra empire were dreaming for. But there was more to the story that Pidge could look into through hacking their systems but she didn’t have to. What Pidge was seeing now wasn’t a monster, it was a girl living with all the guilt, the pain and the trauma of the past. A past that she couldn’t stop nor control.

Pidge scooted over and before pulling Raven next to her.

“I now, I know you never meant to.” Its surprised Raven at first but she quickly wrapped her arms around Pidge, clutching her shirt trying to pull her closer. “I know you never meant to hurt those people.” Pidge felt her own tears to run down her face as she rubbed the taller girl’s back. They both sat there crying in each other’s arms. The door opened and they two didn’t need to look up as a low rumble filled the room. Grey and Green both hoped on the bed and curled around the two.

It was a few hours before they calmed down. Pidge leaned back against the headboard with Raven head tucked on her chest, the younger girl’s hands running through her black hair. Grey’s head laid Raven’s back while Green laid over their legs.

“Raven?”

“… Ya?”

“What are we?”

“I don’t know but that’s ok. We will figure it out, in time we will know what we are.”


	16. The Blade of Mamora Part 1

“So… um.” Pidge sat on Raven’s bed the two on opposite sides of each other. “So… what exactly do we call us?” 

“I don’t know, I know I have always liked girls, but I have never been in a relationship with anyone.” 

“I have never really been attracted to anyone, I have once and that was after I formed a very good friendship with the person when I started to feel attracted to them, but it didn’t last long when they moved. The only other person I have ever felt attracted was to you.” 

“Aww I’m only you second crush besides technology.” 

“Stop it.” Pidge pointed and Raven chuckled. 

“So, you are demi then?”

“Yes, but back on topic, we established we like each other.” 

“Yes, but I feel like we aren’t like together, together, not yet anyway.” 

“Right, so do we like start like holding hands, going on dates??” 

“I feel like we need to go on a date since that’s when Shiro and Allura started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend was after theirs.” Raven explained and Pidge agreed. 

“True or we could asked Lance… wait never mind that’s a bad idea if he found out he won’t leave us alone and probably spill about it to the others which I don’t need.” 

“Keith would give me snarky glances if he found out.” 

“So, we keep this between us until we figure it out.” 

“Correct, we could maybe find a place where we could go out together. You could probably look up if there is any….” 

“Paladins please come down to the bridge as we will be arriving at the Blade of Mamora headquarters shortly.” 

“And duty calls.” Raven got up and stretched, following Pidge out to the bridge. 

“Coran how long until we get to the base.” Shiro asked as everyone walked in. 

“In a few doboshes we should see it coming up,” The black paladin nodded, turning back to Allura. Her face slightly scrunched as she gripped the controls. It was obvious she didn’t like this one bit. Allura was staring straight ahead before looked down at Shiro, he gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back and her grips on the controls loosened slightly before looking back out. 

Raven was slightly listening to Pidge’s and Hunk conversation, but she was more focused on Keith who was standing across the room. He has been odd for the past few days after Shiro announced they were defiantly heading to the Blade of Mamora headquarters. Grey, who was sitting next to Raven, said Red has been keeping a close eye on her paladin as well. He’s been training more often and Raven’s notice a few time, Keith will stare at his knife for a few minutes before putting it in the sheath. 

Raven has wanted to talk to him about it but with everything going on and the incident that happened with Pidge and Raven… she hasn’t gotten a chance too. Shiro has also tried to talk to the boy but he won’t say what’s actually bothering him. She should go over and…. 

“Raven what do you think?” 

“Huh?” She looked over at the Galra trio who all were staring at her. 

“What kind of food do you think the Blade of Mamora headquarters would look like?” Hunk asked. 

“Guys stop it, we need to focus.” Keith yelled, glancing at them. 

“We need to focus,” Lance mocked before getting elbowed but Raven. 

“Hey are you ok, you looked like you spaced out for a bit.” Pidge asked and Raven nodded. 

“Ya, I’m fine just thinking about somethings that’s all.” 

“We are in range.” 

“Bring us in slowly Coran.” 

“Um that might be a bit of a problem.” 

“Is that a black hole,” Hunk cried. 

“No, no, no, it’s two black holes and a giant blue star.” 

“That’s not any better.” 

“No kidding, just inside a blackhole the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero. But just outside of that it’s hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius, not including the blue star that is 50,000 degrees Celsius.” 

“So it’s like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito and it becomes scorching hot on the outside but still frozen on the inside.” 

“I mean if you are describing a black hole, you’re not far from it.” Raven said only to have Lance whine. 

“Now I’m hungry for lunch.” 

“Guys quiet! Coran where is the base.” 

“It’s in between all three of those deadly objects.” The old man stated while pulling up an image of it. 

“The perfect defensive position.” 

“Or the perfect trap.” 

“Ya I’m with Allura maybe we should go in there at all?” Hunk said and Keith snapped. 

“What are you guys talking about!? We have to go in there. This is the reason we came out here in, there is no other option.” 

“Whoa easy Keith,” Raven stepped up along with Lance. 

“Ya jeez calm down.” Lance motioned with his hands, but the other boy just grumbled and turned away crossing his arms. That’s when the castle started signaling someone calling them before purple letters appeared on the screens in galran. 

Identify yourself.” Everyone looked at Shiro who looked at the screen before looking at Coran. 

“Open a hailing frequency Coran.” 

“We are the paladins of Voltron sent by Ulaz.” Everyone waited impatiently until the screen changed.

“Three may entered, come unarmed.” 

“Shiro I don’t like this, why would they want us to come unarmed and split up the team?” 

“I know Allura but we have come to far to turn back now, this is a great opportunity for us if they agree to form an allies with us,” he said and turned to her, the princess looked at him before sighing. 

“They just sent us a route to the base, but we have to hurry.” Coran informed as the screens changed showing the path to the base, “Because of the solar flares, it’s only open for another varga. Then it will be closed for two quintants.” 

“They’re going to close going to close it for 2 years.” Hunk cried while Pidge was deadpanned arms crossed. 

“2 days.” 

“Ohh.” Raven just chuckled at the two. 

“So, any thoughts on who is going to join you on this little mission?” Lance had a smug look on his face and Raven rolled her eyes. “Since things might be getting a bit hot, you probably want someone who can stay cool?” 

“You’re right, Keith your coming me in Red,” The lioness head popped up hearing her name while Lance eyes widen. 

“Keith is a hot head, he probably shoot first ask questions later!” The other three paladins tried not to laugh as Keith wasn’t denying what Lance was saying. “And their won’t be able to answer his questions because they will be all dead.” Lance was in Shiro’s face at this point before he pushed the blue paladin back. 

“We haven’t fully severed Zarkon’s bond with Black, so she has to stay here. Sorry girl,” the lion huffed but did agree with her paladin. “Also Red can withstand the heat of the sun. So, yes it will be Keith.” Lance only pouted. 

“But then who will be the third person,” he asked, Raven thought about it. 

“I can go.” Everyone turned to her. “What?” 

“Raven are you sure?” Pidge asked and Hunk spoke up. 

“Especially with what happened last week, you should be taking it easy.” 

“Guys, I’m perfectly fine plus with me being smaller, they would think that I’m pretty easy to taken on when I’m actually almost the same level on the training deck. I can use my smaller size as an advantage to get away if needed.” Everyone turned to Shiro for the finally decision, who sighed. 

“Alright Raven you can come.” 

“What!” Lance yelled while Raven just smiled. 

“Alright that’s enough, lets get suit up, we don’t have a lot of time.” Raven and Keith quickly nodded before heading straight for their stations. They immediately they headed down to Red with everyone else. Shiro and Allura talked for a second, they hugged and Shiro kissed her forehead. Pidge gagged and the other chuckled as Shiro walked up them. 

“Stop it.” 

“We didn’t say anything,” Raven informed before following him along with Keith. Shiro and Raven stood being they pilot seat while Keith and Red took off. 

Halfway there, Shiro asked if he and Keith could talk alone. She nodded and headed out of the cockpit. Raven sat outside the cockpit, waiting. She could hear them talking but couldn’t determine what exactly they were saying. Red all the sudden swerved to the left as the alarms went off causing Raven to loss her balance and slam into the wall. 

“What’s going on!” Raven cried as she stumbled inside the cockpit. 

“We are getting sucked into a black hole!” 

“Keith get us out of here!” Shiro ordered and Keith yanked the controls, Raven flying the other direction before Shiro grabbed her by the collar to steady her. Keith quickly got them out and flew them through the entrance just as it slammed shut behind them. They all took a sigh of relief, Red growled to all of them causing them to look up to see the base in front of them. They touched down and the three of them climbed out while Red watched over them. 

“It looks like a plain asteroid.” Keith commented, Raven looked around while the other two were dumb founded. The entrance was around here somewhere. She though when all the sudden the ground up headed disappeared revealing to tall figures in similar blade of mamora outfits. Red gave them one last purr before shutting down. 

The paladins all took one last glance at each other before walking up to the bladers. They stepped aside and the elevator down, Raven could feel the taller blade with the tail watching her. She tried to ignore it as the elevator came to a halt. The blades stepped forward and lead them through the base. It was completely empty, no one in sight which was odd, though Raven didn’t say anything as they came up to two large doors. The two blades stepped aside, motion for the paladins to go in first. The three all looked at one another before Shiro head in first with Keith and Raven behind him. Two rows of blades stood on each side of a pathway with their symbol projected above. The paladins walked through the path, Keith and Raven glance at the blades as they walked through before coming up to the end. A tall blade stood in front of them, his uniform different from the others, clearly the leader. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/VvpG35)

“I’m Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Mamora.” 

“My name is Shiro, this is Keith and Raven. We are Paladins of Voltron.” 

“I know who you are.” 

“Then you know we were sent by one of your own.” 

“Ulaz decision to divulge this location to you was the correct one is to be determined.” 

“Well he did brought us here today and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcomed here or not?” 

“You were told to come unarmed.” 

Oh boy, Raven thought when Keith stepped forward. 

“And you told us to identify ourselves, the lions are as close as it come to an ID.” 

“Believe me, if anything happens, you will be happy to have the Red lion along with the other lions on your side.” 

“I believe we would however I wasn’t referring to the lion.” Raven’s blood ran cold and spun around as the tailed blade advance but it wasn’t toward her, it was toward Keith. The blade quickly grabbed and pinned down the red paladin. 

“Keith!” Shiro cried. 

“Hey!” Raven shouted but the other galra who lead them in blocked their path while the tailed Blade found what he was looking for. 

“He has one of our blades, who did you steal this from?” 

“I didn’t steal it, I have had it all of my life.” 

“Lies,” the tailed galra pushed down Keith further, it took all of Raven’s will power not to, rip him off her friend. 

“Can you two confirm your friend’s statement? Does this the blade truly belong to him,” Kolivan asked, Shiro looked over at Keith. 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“It does,” everyone’s eyes turned to Raven. “Ever since I knew Keith, he would always bring it with him when we would go on our outings for protection. He always kept it wrapped and from what I have been told, his father was the one who gave it to him.” 

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t stolen, they can’t be trusted.” 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Raven snapped back at the tailed galra. 

“I didn’t steal it; I’ve had it all my life. Ulaz’s blade had the same symbol on it, what does it mean?” 

“This organization is built on secrecy and trust. If you want to prove that we can trust and get the answer you want. There is only one way, the Trials of Mamora, if you were to survive, you can keep the blade and it’s secrets will be revealed. Only afterwards we can proceed with forming an alliance.” 

“Survive?” Shiro questioned and Raven stepped up. 

“Keith don’t do this, you don’t know what you are getting yourself into.” 

“If they’re not going to help us, let’s get out of here.” 

“Not without some answers, I have to do this.” Raven let out a low growl and looked down. 

“Antok give the boy the blade and take them to the sleep quarters, we will complete the trial in the morning.” 

So it is you. Raven though as Antok held out the blade. Keith took it and put it back in his belt before the three of them followed Antok out. It wasn’t long before they came up to two doors. 

“This will be your two quarters, Grey Paladin follow me,” Shiro immediately called out. 

“Where are you taking her?” 

“To the female quarters.” Shiro went to rebuttal it but Raven stepped up. 

“Shiro I’ll be fine. I can defend myself and if something does happens, I’ll call you on the coms.” Shiro glance at Antok before looking down at the much smaller Raven, before sighing. 

“Alright but if something does happen call, even if it is in the middle of the night.” Raven was going to make a dad joke but with the situation they were in, she held back and only nodded before following Antok. 

The two walked quietly through the halls not saying a word to one another. They passed a few blades who didn’t even glance at Antok but eyes still seemed to linger on her. They headed through a certain hallway. There were photos along the walls on each side, she glanced over the photos when one of them caught her eye causing her to stop.

It was a photo of children or kits, the galra’s name for child, they all smiled at the camera though there was kid that stood out. It was a little girl, much smaller than the others, there was only one that was somewhat close to her height, another girl that stood next to her with light blue fur with darker hair. Though back to first girl, she had pale skin, black hair with black ears on top of her head. Her red eyes were bright and a wide smile as on her face, like she was laughing. Raven gave a small smile as her fingers traced over the photo. 

“You really are her,” Raven turned to see Antok staring down at her with his mask and hood down. 

He had large ears, the edges of them being white which was the same around his mouth and cheeks except for his nose along with a white hair that was up in a messy bun. Antok had the classic galra eyes, his fur was a light purple with some areas slightly lighter then others with a large claw mark that ran over his nose and down his right cheek. She stared up at him before giving him a small smile. 

“Hey Tok.” The blade slowly reached down and pulled of the grey paladin’s helmet before placing a hand on to of her head, brushing back her side bang. 

“Ulaz told us Voltron was back and you were on of the paladins, we didn’t believe him at first until you showed up in the system. He was right about another thing, you have grown but still short.” 

“Wow, I don’t know if that’s a complement or an insult.” The galra chuckled before they began to walk again. 

“Where is Ulaz now?” 

“Working in the medical wing now, Kolivan doesn’t want him to go on any missions anytime soon.” 

“I’m guessing Kolivan gave Ulaz hell when he got back.” 

“Yes, according to your earth terms he did but after that we were just happy that he was alright.” Antok stated before looking back at Raven. “You’re a lot more confident now, definitely talk more, its good.”

“You can say that from when I first got here.” 

“Well you coming from the conditions you were in to a new surroundings and the mental along with physical state you were in was understandable. You speak your mind now freely as shown back in the hall.” 

“I was about to throw hands with you when you pinned Keith.” 

“You probably could.” Raven but that quickly faded as they came to a stop at what she could assume was her room for the night. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You said I was lying when I told you that Keith had the knife since I have known him.”

“We still weren’t sure if it was really you. We have never met any other humans especially one with gold eyes.” 

“That’s because there aren’t, no one else has this eye color except for my mum, and her are slightly brown so there not as bright as mine for your information.” 

“You gotten bold too I see with your choice of words.” Antok said to lighten the mood in his own way but it wasn’t helping. 

“You’re still going to make him go through the trials aren’t you?” 

“We have to, he has one of our blades.” 

“I know they are important you guys and all blades are linked to a specific person but I told you guys the truth. He has had it since I have known him and we met since when I was 13, I’m almost 17 now.” 

“You’re still a kit.” 

“Ya so what, I was already in this war when I was 7 so what’s the difference. When I found the knife he panicked thinking I was going to report it and get it taken away from him. It’s the only thing he has to call his own.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“His dad died when he was 6 and that knife is the only thing he as left of him and Keith never met his mother so yes it’s the only thing he has.” Raven snapped, Antok only stared down at her before speaking in a calm. 

“There is nothing I can do to stop the trials, I’m sorry Tala.” Raven looked down, gripping her helmet in her hands. 

“Fine and don’t call me Tala around anyone especially around my teammates. They don’t know what I am or what really happened to me.” Except for Pidge. She stared down at her helmet and turned around. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Antok.” The blade member said nothing only watching the paladin walk into the room and the door shutting behind her. 


	17. The Blade of Mamora Part 2

Antok lead Raven to Keith’s and Shiro’s room where they had breakfast together before the blades took Keith away to get ready for the trails. That’s where they were now, they stood in a control center as a large screen was up as they could watch. On screen Keith stood at the entrance with his knife in hand and the suit the blade gave him. Shiro stood next to Kolivan while Raven slightly behind them, her arms crossed as she watched a blade rise from the ground.

“Be smart about this Keith,” She whispered as the blade challenged Keith, who quickly charged. The two clashed, they swung at each other, the blade was able to slam Keith. The red paladin went to block the blade’s swing but was slashed across the shoulder. Raven immediately cringe, and flinched slightly at the boy’s cry out in pain.

“Come on Keith,” Shiro whispered but it wasn’t long before the blade member had Keith in a hold, the members blade at the paladins neck.

_“Surrender the blade and the pain will cease.” _

_“I won’t quit.”_ Raven stomach dropped at her friend’s words.

_“Then the pain continues.”_ The member lets him go before looking at the door across the room. _“You aren’t meant to go through.”_ Keith only glared at the blade before running through. The same thing happened in the first room expect another blade was added.

“This isn’t a fair fight.” Shiro stared at Kolivan.

“Nor is taking on the empire, but that is the fight we face,” Raven glanced at Kolivan before looking back at the screen. Keith was quickly defended but went through the next. The boy didn’t stop, even if he went down and the blade members told him not to continue, he still did.

“How long does this go?” Shiro said and turned to the blade leader, Keith was at the 7th level at this point.

“Sometimes the greatest challenge is know when to stop.”

“That’s the problem, Keith doesn’t quit, he never has.” Raven spoke up.

“This will end one way or another, Knowledge…”

“Or death.” Kolivan along with Shiro turned to Raven who wasn’t looking at them only at the screen. She took a glared at Kolivan, her eyes were slightly darker but she quickly went to looked back at the screen along with Shiro. Though Kolivan kept watching the girl before turning back.

**“The paladins and alteans are getting worried.”** Grey spoke in her mind.

_“So am I.” _Raven spoke through their link.

**“What’s going one down there?” **

_“Their making Keith do the trial, he has one of their blades.” _

**“What! Can you stop it?” **

_“…. No.” _

**“Alright… I’ll keep you updated on things down here.” **

**“Thanks.”** Raven looked up at the screen as Keith went to face the next level.

He was exhausted and looked like he was about the collapse. However, there was a certain look in his eyes that Raven knew all to well. Keith threw the knife and got it lodged where the platform the blades stood. He charged toward it, getting shoved around before grabbing the knife and jumping into the platform as it shut above him.

“Keith!” Shiro voice almost stuttered as the boy disappeared from the cameras view but Raven could only smile. The camera changed again showing an empty room and Keith appeared in the elevator.

_“Guess I really wasn’t suppose to go through that door.”_ Raven almost chucked but the hope quickly faded when Keith collapsed.

The girl’s eyes widen, and she went to bolt out of the door but Antok quickly stopped her before she could. Raven looked up at him as he stared down her, shaking his head. Raven growled before turning back the screen, arms crossed and stood defensively. She gasped at what she saw next.

“Is that a hologram?” Shiro asked as the paladin’s own face was on the screen.

“His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape of the wearer’s greatest hopes and fears. And right now your friend desperately wants to see you.” Kolivan informed before turning to Raven. “Both of you,” the grey paladins eyes widen before she turned back to the screen to see herself appear causing her breathing to shutter.

The fake Shiro and Raven started to call on Keith about the knife demanding for him to give up the knife. Keith immediately brought his walls up and started defending himself, saying he couldn’t give up. Stating he had to know who he was while the fakes told him he didn’t. In the end fake Shiro stated Keith chosen to be alone and the two began to walk away, quickly the walls Keith had up came crashing down as he cried for them to come back but they never did.

The scene changed to Keith’s shack, the boy was confused when the building shook and he turned to the door.

_“Keith,”_ a southern accent came out of know where and Keith turned to a man in his late 30s maybe 40s.

_“Dad?”_ Keith turned and gasped staring at the man.

_“You’re home, son.”_ Raven’s heart was starting to break at that point. The building shook again, Keith looked back toward the windwo.

_“What’s going on outside?” _

_“Don’t worry about that. We’ll be fine as long as we stay in here. Don’t you want to catch up?” _

_“Of.. of course I do,”_ Keith stuttered on his words. Raven’s heart shattered at that point as tears began to form and she covered her mouth to prevent a sob from coming out.

_“So many years have passed, I have so much to tell you.”_ The building shook again.

_“What is that,”_ Keith started to become demanding and walked to the window.

_“Everything is fine.”_ Everything wasn’t fine as Keith pulled down the sheet revealing a galra cruiser as it fired down on the land. Red sat up on the cliffs waiting.

_“Dad, I-I’m sorry but I gotta go. There are people who need me out there.” _

_“Don’t you want to know about where you came from? Your mother gave this to me.”_ Keith’s knife appeared in his father’s hands and Keith looked down at it.

“_Mom_?” The building rumbled again as people started screaming, running away from as sentries advanced on them.

_“She’ll be here soon.”_ Keith on the screen’s glanced back at him while Keith’s actually body was twitching and his breathing shuttered. It was clear at that Shiro was done with them at this point.

“You need to get him out of there.”

“He can decide when to leave.” Kolivan said coldly and Shiro snapped back.

“You’re messing with his mind. You’re going to kill him.”

“Knowledge or death Shiro.”

“Fuck this shit.” Raven cursed and Shiro turned around.

“I’m calling this off.” Shiro went to leave but two blades blocked him. Raven went to leave but Antok grabbed her arm. Her head snapped toward him as she gave a warning growl, but he didn’t let go.

Keith started asking his dad about the knife, but the man wouldn’t tell him only saying that Keith’s mom will be there soon to tell him. However as more explosions went off Keith claimed he headed to the door. Though his father said if he left, Keith would never find out who he really was. However, in the end Keith couldn’t stay and said goodbye.

“**Tala, you need to get Keith out now! Red she’s….”** Grey was saying when the building shook causing Raven to have to block out the lion. Keith’s hurt possibly dying right now and Red… she’s pissed.

“What’s going!” Kolivan ordered.

“It’s Red, she’s coming for her paladin,” Raven snapped as she ripped her arm away from Antok. The blade lunged for her again however the girl grabbed his arm and flipped him over her. She quickly rushed to Shiro’s side and jumped onto one of the blades, using her body to flip them down while Shiro ripped away form the other.

“Shiro this way,” Raven yelled as she sprinted ahead with Shiro behind as the blades chased after her. She pushed herself into almost inhuman speeds as they ran around corners before coming up to a set off doors in front of them. Raven quickly spotted Keith laying on the ground and sprinted to his side.

“Keith!” Raven cried as she slowly helped him up as Shiro came to their side.

“Are you ok?” Shiro sounded panicked.

“Stop what your doing!” Kolivan ordered as he and the others stood guard of the exit.

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Keith asked, clearing confused about what was going on around him.

“Red is furious that’s what,” Raven stated as the building began to shake again, and the roof started to fall apart.

“Call off your beast!” Kolivan ordered but Shiro didn’t care.

“Move out of the way! We’re leaving!”

“You’re not leaving with that blade. It doesn’t belong to you. You failed to awaken it!”

“What does that mean?” Keith cried but Antok seemed to have enough of them and reached for his blade.

“Give up the blade!” He went to charge, and Raven went to follow however Shiro bet her to it causing Raven having to grab Keith who was about to fall over. She quickly wrapped Keith’s arm her neck and held his waist as Shiro activated his arm and clashed it with Antok’s blade.

“Wait stop just take it!” Raven’s head snapped to Keith.

“Keith..” she whispered but he didn’t listen.

“Just take the knife.” Keith stood up slowly and held out the knife holding the handle barely being able to hold onto. The building stopped shaking mean Red laid off her fury.

“It doesn’t matter where I come from. I know who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. If it means I have to give up this knife, fine. Take it.” His voice began to break saying those last few words however that’s when it started to glow. Raven and Keith gasped before having to look away as the light blinded the two.

“You’ve awoken the blade!” Antok was shocked while Kolivan only stared. The two looked back to see the knife transform into a blade.

“This only possible if galra blood runs through your veins.” Keith’s breathing shuttered as the blade dropped from his hand before he collapsed.

“Keith!” Raven cried wrapped an arm around his chest, the boy’s head leaning against her shoulder, he was exhausted. Shiro quickly ran to their side and took some of Keith’s weight.

“Bring him to the medical bay.” Kolivan stated, Raven and Shiro glanced at one another before Shiro took Keith from her and picked him up allowing Raven to grab Keith’s blade. Raven looked at the blades to see only Kolivan and Antok left before they led them to the medical bay. Soon as they all entered four medical people looked up, they immediately Raven recognized one of them as Ulaz who quickly ran to their side, having Shiro place Keith on one of the cots. He backed away and stood next to Raven as Ulaz and the other doctors looked over Keith who was unconscious at that point, Kolivan and Antok stood by the door watching.

“He has a nasty laceration to the shoulder, a few cracked ribs, a mild concussion with bruising but he should make a full recover.” The female doctor said as she came up next them.

Shiro nodded not even look at her, she put her hand on Raven’s back out of Shiro’s sight. The girl looked up and the two smiles at each other. However, Raven’s smile disappeared as she took a glared at Kolivan and Antok before looking back at Keith. The female seemed to have noticed Raven’s glance and looked over to the two bladers. She looked back down at Raven before glaring at them herself.

“Kolivan, Antok can I speak to you for a second.” Kolivan and Antok slightly hunched down as they let the female doctor walk ahead of them before following.

“What the hell were you two thinking!” She screamed causing everyone flinched, even Shiro and Raven who looked at each other eyes widen.

“Harlow does not sound happy.” One of the doctors stated and Ulaz nodded. They couldn’t hear what she was saying but they still could hear the shouting. A few minutes later Keith began to wake up, the doctors stepped back allowing Shiro and Raven to be the first ones he sees.

Kolivan and Antok came back in with their heads slightly done with Harlow in front of them who immediately went to see how Keith was. Ulaz stated Keith could head back to the castle and will probably need a pod. Another blade came in and announce the entrance has opened again, so the three of them quickly headed out along with Kolivan and Antok who wanted to meet Allura.

Shiro helped Keith his paladin armor before they headed out to see Red. The lioness growled see Antok and Kolivan but did let them in after Keith reassured her that they should come. Shiro sat Keith onto the pilot seat but Red could control and flew them back to the castle. The others waited in the hanger as Red landed. Though one look at Keith sent the whole team off.

“What happened?”

“Keith are you ok?”

“Is that why Red attacked the base?”

“What did you do to my paladin,” Allura snapped as she stocked up to Kolivan.

“Allura calm down, we sorted everything out that happened at the Blade of Mamora headquarters. We need to discuss all of it but right now we need to get Keith in a healing pod.” Shiro informed everyone.

“I’ll run ahead and start one up.”

“Wait!” Keith cried causing Coran to stop in his tracks and everyone turned to the boy as he pulled away from Shiro to stand on his own. “I need to tell you guys something first.”

“Keith you don’t have to do this, we can talk to them later,” Raven whispered but Keith didn’t take it.

“No, no they have to know.”

“Know what?” Pidge asked, Keith slowly reached back and pulled out his knife, the symbol clearly visible.

“It’s one of the Blade of Mamora’s blades, my dad gave it to me as a kid, it was from my mother and I didn’t know why it was until now.” He paused trying to think of the right words to say. “I’m…. I’m galra.” It was complete silence before Allura stepped up.

“What,” Allura said coldly, her eyebrows pinched as she stared down at Keith, who started to sway again. Raven quickly took his arm and pulled it over his shoulder.

“We should talk about this later, right now Keith needs a pod.”

“Raven they said I would be fi…”

“Keith you need a pod, no arguing. Shiro, you Allura, Kolivan and Antok should go talk about an alliance while I take Keith to the pods. Coran could you go set it up please.”

“Right away number five.” The older man said and took off down the hall as Raven followed pulling Keith along. She could feels Allura sending them daggers, so she glared back at the princess before going back to following Coran.

The other paladins seemed to follow them as they entered the infirmary. Raven had Keith sit on one of the cots after changing into a white suit while Coran got the pod set up for Keith’s unique biology, making the healing process faster.

“That wasn’t him.”

“Hmm.” Raven asked as she stepped closer.

“My dad, the one that I saw. That wasn’t him Raven.” He said holding back a sob as tears began to form in his eyes.

“Keith...”

“He would have gone out there. He would have saved those people. That wasn’t him, it couldn’t have been.” Keith shook his head as Raven put a hand on his back while jumping up on the cot, he didn’t look at her.

“No, it wasn’t Keith. That man wasn’t your dad. Your dad was a hero, he saved so many people.” Keith slowly nodded before Raven pulled him into a hug. It took the boy a second to register what happened before gripping onto the back of Raven’s suit and buried his face into her shoulder.

“I just miss him so much.”

“I know, I know.” Raven rubbed his back as her own tears began to fall while the older boy let out a sob.

Out of the corner of Raven’s eyes she could see the other paladins staring at them, clearly shocked at what they just saw. Hunk clearly trying not to cry and what he just heard, Pidge had a sad look on her face while Lance kept his head down as he leaned against the entrance. It was a minute before the two pulled away form each other. Raven wiped her tears before putting her hands over Keith’s.

“Everything will work out ok?” Keith nodded before lifting his hands away and held out the knife to Raven.

“Can... can you watch over it while I’m in the pod.” This was a new level of trust and Raven wasn’t going to break it.

“I will.” She slowly took the knife from his hand when Coran walked up to them.

“The pod it ready for you number four.” Keith looked up at the man and nodded as Raven jumped down form the cot. The two of them helped Keith down and over to the pods. Coran took over placing Keith into the pod while Raven stood in front holding Keith’s knife in both hands. She gave him a smile before the pod froze over and Keith felling into a peaceful sleep.

“I’ll be on the bridge if you all need anything.” Coran informed her, she nodded as the older man walked out.

“Raven?” The girl turned to see the others look at her before they walked up.

“Are you ok?” Hunk asked while Pidge put her hand on the taller girl’s back while she nodded.

“Ya, just... just an emotional day.”

“What happened to Keith’s dad?” Lance asked quietly like he didn’t want to wake up the sleeping paladin in front of them even though he couldn’t.

“Keith’s dad was a fire fighter. They got a call one night about a burning house and mange to get everyone out before the house collapsed however, Keith’s dad wasn’t so lucky. He was declared dead on scene, Keith was only 6 when it happened. Since Keith never met his mom and didn’t have any other family members, he was sent into the foster care system. He was only able to grab a photo of his dad which is back on earth and this knife before he was sent into the system.”

“Mierda,” Lance cursed, and the others looked down while Raven looked at the pod.

“This knife is all he has left; he couldn’t give that up.” Raven started at it in her hands when Hunk spoke up.

“Pidge how long is it until he comes out.”

“A few hours.” She stated and Hunk nodded.

“Well I’m going to make him something to eat when he comes out and for you.”

“Thank you,” Hunk nodded, and Lance announced he would help the yellow paladin and the two left, leaving Pidge and Raven behind.

Grey showed up some time go with Red behind her. The lioness growled as she looked up at her paladin in the pod before laying down at the foot of it, Grey sat next to Raven looking up at Keith. Pidge rest her head on Raven’s shoulder while she rubbed the older girl’s back.

“You want me to get you some more comfortable clothes,” Pidge asked, knowing Raven didn’t want to leave Keith. The girl nodded while Pidge ran off to go get the clothes with Green following her along with Grey. Raven wasn’t exactly sure what the lioness was getting put it was probably Raven’s favorite blanket.

It was a long trek back to the rooms so it would probably take the green paladin a little while to get to the rooms, find the clothes and get back which would explain why he was able to get here before Pidge could. Raven immediately knew who it was when Red looked up and snarled.

“What are you doing here?” Raven snapped her grip tightening around the blade.

“You’re angry.”

“What do you think!” Raven snapped and turned to Kolivan, who had his masked down and arms crossed. “You nearly got my friend killed, of course I’m pissed.”

“We had to know Tala.”

“But making him fight to where he almost dies, to live his worst fears and to see his dead father? Ya that is defiantly a way to find out if someone is really apart of the Blade of Marmora. I told you the truth about it and none of you believed me even when I confronted Antok about its you guys still went on to make him do the trials.”

“Your friend is still clearly alive.”

“That isn’t the point Kolivan. Yes, he is alive, but he got hurt because of you.”

“I’m only doing what I thought was best.”

“Ya well right now you’re only causing more harm then good here. I know you think I should be happy to see you and I am. I am happy to see you guys again after everything that you have done for me which I’m grateful for and don’t think I can ever repay you for it. However the fact that I have to actual speak to you after my friend got hurt because of you, doesn’t make me happy to see you right now after everything that happened.”

“We had to know if it was really him or not, I know who owns that blade and that she gave it to her kit back on your home planet. I had to know if it was actually her’s which I didn’t believe he was.”

“Just do a simple DNA test dipshit not a whole bloody trial!”

“You’re acting like a child.”

“Well I am a child! So is everyone on this team, except for Shiro who is in his mid 20s making him still really young. Lance and Hunk are 17, I’m 16 almost 17 and Pidge is bloody 15! Keith is legally an adult back in the country I live in but he’s only 18 years old.” The blade leader was shocked by the information Raven shouted at him.

“You’re all kits, you shouldn’t be fighting in this war.”

“No we shouldn’t be but we have no choice Kolivan, none of us did but here we are.” She threw her hands up before turning back to Keith, clutching the knife.

“Keith and I are like siblings, we trust one another and have been through similar things in our lives. We don’t know some details to those events of the other person but we know about abuse is like, we both know what it’s like to loss one of the only people that you have in your life.”

“I’m sorry that he had to see his father again, but I didn’t force that on him, he thought of that so the suit recreated it.”

“I know that, but it did happen because you put him in that situation which put me in that situation.”

“I don’t know he lost his father.”

“No but you knew I lost mine and all because you left him to save me.”

“Tala your father had me promise that you were the priority.”

“I was good as dead Kolivan and you knew that. If it wasn’t for Grey using her own quintesses to keep me alive, I would have been dead within minutes of fleeing from that base. My dad was perfectly heathy and should left me behind.”

“The Druid would have just healed the wound, he inflicted on you.”

“Ya but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have died another way.” Raven said and looked down.

“Tala!” Kolivan snapped.

“What!” She growled and turned back. “It’s true Kolivan and you know it. It happen once and it would happen again. I even thought about it on the base but Grey was there to talk to me. I blame myself everyday that it was my fault of what happened to him, that I should have been the one to have been left on that base and die.” That’s when Raven eyes widen notice someone behind Kolivan. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked away.

The blade leader turned to see Pidge standing in the doorway, clutching onto the clothes in her arms. Grey was behind the green paladin, her eyes went to her paladin and back to Kolivan before trotting over, with a blanket in her mouth. She sat next to Raven and purred to her while glaring at Kolivan.

“Kolivan,” he turned to Raven who still had her head down, looking at neither of them.

“You need to leave.” Kolivan ears dropped but didn’t say anything more, walking out the door past Pidge. The green paladin watched the blade leader walk down the hall before turning back to Raven. She slowly walked up to her, Raven still kept her head down, avoiding eye contact and her arms crossed.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Raven stated as hand was placed on her arm causing her to slightly flinch and looked down to see Pidge looking up at her.

“Kolivan, he’s the one that helped you get out, wasn’t he.” Raven bit her lip before nodded.

“Ya, ya he was, my dad was there too and…. He was left behind because of me. I know Kolivan had good intentions but seeing Keith’s father, seeing Keith’s pain. It reminds me of myself and it… it just makes me miss him.” She sniffled as Pidge rubbed her arm.

“I know, your angry at Kolivan for leaving him but that doesn’t mean you deserve to be left either.”

“Pidge you don’t understand… he… I,” Raven was trying to say but Pidge interrupted her.

“No I don’t understand the full details but I want to. You don’t have to tell me now or tomorrow but the day you are ready, I will be here to listen ok.”

“Ok.” Raven half whispered.

“Go get changed, there is a contact bathroom and shower over there. I’ll stand here and watch Keith.” Raven nodded and took the clothes form here. After a 20-minute shower and a change of clothes, she felt much better.

She walked out to see Pidge along with Hunk and Lance sitting in a nest of blankets and pillows. Pidge smiled at the girl before patting the ground next to her. Raven returned the smile and sat down as Grey put the blanket over her shoulders. Hunk passed over a tin of what looked like space curry, another tin was to the side was for Keith when he got out. It tasted almost the same as her mum, as Raven ate her food watching the others play uno before joining in.

They were in the middle of a game when Keith’s pod went off and everyone stood up waiting for their friend to come out.


	18. The Belly of the Weblum

“Allura please, you need to think this through.” Shiro said as he stood in the middle of Allura’s room.

“Shiro’s he is galra and has been on my ship this entire time, how could I possibly have not noticed.” She explained as she paced in front of them.

“None of us knew, Keith didn’t even know what he was.”

“You don’t know that Shiro.”

“Yes I do Allura. I have known that kid since he was 12. There was no way in hell he knew. You weren’t there when Kolivan told us, he was horrified.” The black paladin explained before walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Allura to look up at him.

“I understand you need time to process with everything that the galra has done to you, but this is Keith. He is still the same person you met on day one. So, could you try and accept what he is and who he is… please.” Allura stared up into Shiro’s grey eyes before nodding.

“I’ll try.” Shiro smiled down, pulling his arms around Allura’s back while her head rested on his bare chest.

“Thank you.” Allura put her hands on his chest causing Shiro to step back. Her hands traced down toward his hip bone, her hands running over galra symbol with the words champion branded into his skin just above his night pants.

“Even after all the galra did to you, you trust him.” She said without looking up at him until his hands were on her cheeks.

“I do.” Shiro smiled at her before pecking her lips. “Now, we should get going we got a long day ahead of us.” Allura smiled getting one last kiss before they got ready for the day.

Raven pulled on her jacket before heading out of her room and down the hall. It’s been a week since the incident at the Blade of Mamora headquarters and Kolivan along with Antok have been staying on the castle ever since to talk about plans to take out the galra empire which they are staring to set into motion.

She hasn’t talked to Kolivan since she screamed at him back in the infirmary. Raven though of things to say when she ended up at Kolivan and Antok’s room. She let out a sigh and knocked, it was a few ticks before Antok appeared at the door, clearly confused on why the Grey Paladin showed up at their door.

“Raven? What are you doing here?”

“Could I talk to you and Kolivan, please?” The blade nodded and stepped side to let her in. Kolivan looked up from his data pad as Raven walking in, giving a questioning sound.

“Tala?”

“The kit wants to talk with us.” The blade leader nodded and placed down his data pad before walking over to the two.

“I just wanted to say you guys that I’m sorry for my outburst about the whole trial and everything that happened a week ago, especially to you Kolivan. Some of the things I said weren’t right and I know you were doing what you thought was best for me on that day and for the trial you were just trying protect the organization.” The girl’s arms were crossed, avoiding eye contact as she stared down at her shoes.

“It’s alright Tala, you were just expressing your feelings in that moment in a very stressful situation. Even though I still standby my decision on the day of your rescues,” Kolivan informed as he squatted down so he wouldn’t tower over the girl.

“However, I should come and talked to you about the situation and how we could have handled it in the end. I know you would never lie to one of us and that the trial could have prevent along with your friend getting hurt. I hope that one day we would see you again, but I didn’t want it to turn out like this.” Raven nodded and wiped some tears that were trying to form.

“I know, just… I wish I shouldn’t scream at you like I did and said the things I said. That’s not me, that’s not me anymore, I didn’t try ever again.” She sniffed as she bit her lip, stilling looking down. Kolivan slowly reached up and planted his hand on her head causing Raven to look up at him.

“I know that and I’m really sorry about leaving your father.”

“I know.” Raven stepped forward and the two embraced one another.

\---------------

“So, you don’t know where my dad is?” Raven asked and Antok shook his head. The three of them sat at a little table they had in the blades room.

“No, we don’t.” He stated when Kolivan spoke up.

“We had planning for months to get him out while you were with us and week after you left, we planned on extracting him. However, one of our members informed us that, he got out on his own in the dead of night. The empire couldn’t track where he went, and neither could we, not even to this day.”

“So, he could possibly be anywhere in the universe right now.”

“Correct.” Leaned against her hand as she thought before sitting up.

“At least he got out but it’s going to be a lot harder to find him.”

“That might be so, but we will find him.” Raven nodded at Antok statement. The door opened and they turned to see Grey walk in.

**“Allura and Shiro wanted me to inform you that you and the other paladins will be heading out on your missions in an hour.” **

“Thanks Grey,” the lioness walked up and sat down next to Raven causing the girl to start scratching the lions head.

“Where is the red paladin, I would like to talk to the kit.”

“Kit!” Kolivan and Raven jumped at Antok’s cry.

“Keith is only two years older than me and the person that is older than him on the team is Shiro.”

“The rest of them are kits too!”

“Calm Tok.”

“Why do you want to Keith?”

“I want to apologies to him about what happened with the trials.”

**“I would be careful though; Red is very protective of her paladin and hasn’t left his side.” **

“Understood.” Kolivan nodded while Antok sat in his chair with his head in his hands, still shell shocked about the ages.

“He should have never been in the trials.” Raven could hear Antok whisper before peeking up and looking at Raven

“How old is the little one, the green paladin?”

“She is a year younger than me, 15.”

“She’s 15!” Antok cried, eyes were wide, staring at Raven before going back into the head down in hands, looking stressed.

“I think I broke your mate.” Raven commented, Kolivan only sighed and ran his claws through Antok’s head hair.

“Well to answer your question from earlier he’s probably out on the training deck or in his room. I’ll leave you guys to talk to him,” Raven said as she stretched. Kolivan nodded and bid her goodbye as she left the blades to go start getting ready for the mission.

Raven, Keith and Hunk are going in Yellow to get some more scaultrite for the teludav and for the giant one they were starting to build on Olkarin. She suited up in her armor was Grey waited outside her door before the two headed down to the hanger where Blue and Yellow were waiting in Yellow’s hanger.

The others said goodbye to one another, Keith and Shiro hugged while Hunk and Pidge were shaking hands as they were crying. Raven and Lance stood next to two, when they were done with… what ever that was… Raven and Pidge hugged while Hunk did the same with Lance. When they let go Raven notice Allura taking a glance at Keith but didn’t say anything.

Raven just shook her head slightly before glancing over to Grey. Lioness got up and wrapped her paws around her paladins neck while. Raven hugged back stroking her fur. Grey got down and Raven planted a kiss on Grey’s head getting a lick across the face making her laugh.

Hunk, Keith and Raven gave their last goodbyes before heading on Yellow. Allura opened them a wormhole and they flew out into the unknown universe. It was about an hour fly before they would arrive at the location where Coran stated the Weblum should be. Raven and Keith occupied themselves in the silence with other things.

Raven sat on the ground looked over some information the Blade had sent about her father while Keith looked out the window leaning against the wall with Hunk in the pilot sit. It was when they got closer someone finally spoke up.

“Why does Allura get go visit the Balmera while we have to fly in the belly of a giant space worm to get scaultrite?” Hunk complained.

“Why are you just jealous that Allura gets see your girlfriend and you don’t?” Raven smirked while Hunk glared at her.

“You heard what Coran said, building a huge teludav isn’t easy. Everyone has a job to do and this is ours.” Keith stated, Raven closed the file before standing up next to the red paladin.

“But I always get the worst jobs.” Hunk complained.

“This isn’t that bad.”

“Ya right,” Hunk grumbled at Raven’s comment before start to list all the missions the yellow paladin had been. “Go to a Galra-occupied planet to get my lion. Go to a Galra-occupied Balmera to get a crystal. Go into a belly of a beast with the only Galra alien team member.”

“Really Hunk?” Raven crossed her arms as Keith spoke up.

“I’m not an alien.”

“Well, you’re kind of an alien. You’re way more alien than me. You’re at least some alien. I’m-I’m no alien.”

“Aren’t we all considered aliens out here.” Raven fought back while Keith sighs next to her.

“Let’s just concentrate on the job here.” Keith got up from the wall and walked up to the pilot seat while Raven stood on the other side.

“Yeah, so was your mom alien, your grandpa, how galra are you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did the Blade of Marmora, like teach you the secret handshake or something?” Raven’s face scrunched as she glanced back at Hunk about the comment.

“No, no one said anything.”

“The Blade of Marmora huh…. They’re really tight-lipped, aren’t they?”

“You can say that again,” Raven whispered but neither of them heard her.

“I get that your society is a secret but is everything a secret?”

“Hunk, leave him alone, we have a mission we need focus on.” Raven said coming into to Keith’s defense, pulling up the video Coran set them and sent it over to Keith’s side.

_“Hello, brave Altean.” _A younger version Coran said from the screen.

“No way is that Coran,” Hunk held back a laugh.

“Why does he look like Naruto super saiyan with that hair?” Raven head titled staring at it like a confused dog with Hunk snorting next to her. Keith rolled his eyes at them before going back to the video.

_“So, you’re about to go into the belly of a weblum to harvest scaultrite. Good for you! Scaultrite is an important substance...” _

“Skip.” Raven groaned when all the sudden the screen began to go static.

“What’s wrong with the video?”

“It’s 10,000 years old it’s probably corroded.” Hunk messed with the setting to get back the video back. It came back to Coran explaining what a weblum was however they couldn’t hear much of it as the video still kept getting static. They glanced at one another worriedly before back to the video when young Coran went to explain rule number one.

“Oh come on,” Hunk groaned and Raven went to fiddle with the settings when the two others gasped causing her to look up.

“What are those?”

“They look like….. dead planets.” Keith said when Hunk brought up the specs.

“That’s strange, the charts I’m looking at show these planets should be thriving. Wow. What do you think happened to them? Asteroid strike?” Hunk asked looking at Keith.

“Something tells me they died an unnatural death.” Keith said gloomy, Raven looked at the red paladin before looking back out into space.

_Little Tala kept her head low, staring at the floor, while Hagger along with her druids talked in front of her. _

_“How is the Komar experiment going?” _

_“Well, we believe that in a few years’ time it will be complete.” One of the druids said. _

_“Good.” _

Raven’s eyes widen at the memory, _they did it, they actually were able to complete the project. _She let out a sigh before lowering head, thinking of how could this had happened without them knowing.

“Guys look,” Raven’s head snapped up and quickly spotted what Hunk was pointing out, a giant create flew pass them toward the destroyed planets.

“Guess that ancient Altean weblum tracker put us right on the money.” Keith commented and Hunk started to panic.

“We gotta get out of here! We haven’t watched the entire video yet!”

“Well we don’t have much of a choice,” Raven said, and Keith agreed.

“You fly, keep our distance. I’ll skim through the video.” Keith started up the video but quickly had to rewind it when it started talking about the first stomach with Hunk flying to the front of the weblum.

_“Now remember rule number one, stay away from its face.” _

“Wait, that’s rule number one?” Hunk asked when the dread kicked in. “We broke rule number one!” The beast started to open its mouth and Raven stood up.

“Hunk get us out of here!” Hunk hit the controls and they took off, barely being missed by a giant blue laser that flew past them.

“We need to find it’s blind spot,” Raven yelled when the screen appeared.

_“It’s blind spot is on the back of the neck, just below the gills.” _

“Oh now you bloody work!” Raven’s accent came out as Hunk activated the thruster and flew toward the neck.

“This isn’t good, this isn’t good,” Hunk yelled as they were flying in way to fast, quickly crashing into the ground, Raven and Keith quickly grabbed onto something to hold on. Yellow activated his giant claws and slowed them to a stop before letting out a rumble.

“We really need to invest in some more seating here.” Raven commented.

“We’re attached to it’s back, in its blind spot.” Hunk groaned before looking up, “Sorry about that yellow.” The lion purred back.

“Good, lets head in.”

_“Quick recap of what to do when you’re inside, avoid things that want to kill you. Two get to the third stomach and find the scaultrite gland and three, activate the weblum’s defense mechanisms and collect the excess material from the gland.” _

“Seems easy,” Raven said but Hunk wasn’t quite so sure.

“Seems under explained.” However, Keith didn’t take no for an answer.

“Come on.” Hunk signed as Keith was already out the cockpit.

“Hunk did you really have to keep asking Keith about being galra?” Raven asked as Hunk stood up.

“What, I just wanted to know.”

“He only has known that he’s galra a week, do you really think he has all the answer.”

“I mean if you put it that way probably not.”

“Ya, so can you please lay off on it, it makes Keith really uncomfortable.” She said as Hunk followed her out.

“I didn’t know that, if it was why didn’t say anything.”

“Because he doesn’t want you to hate him for speaking up about his feelings.” Keith was waiting outside of Yellow. They activated their jet backs and flew inside. Raven tried to gag at being inside of the weblum, at least the filter didn’t have them smell anything. They touched down in the first stomach and started to look around.

“Yuck! What am I standing on? A mucus pocket? I do not like mucus. And is that steaming stomach acid Look it, right over there.” Raven just sighed as Hunk described everything around them, saying out disgusting it was.

“Hunk knock it off. You’re freaking yourself out.” Keith commented.

“No, standing inches away from a pus-bubble is freaking me out.” Hunk whined before stomping into one, immediately regretting his decision.

“Look, we’re inside a disgusting worm. There’s no way to sugarcoat it. We are going to need that big brain of yours if we want to make it through. Will you be all right?” Keith asked but Hunk kept looking around.

“Hunk are you going to be ok? Take a deep breath mate.” Raven stated Hunk glanced at the two.

“Uhh okay, okay,” Hunk took a deep breath which seemed to have settle him. “Okay, I’ll be ok.”

“Good, I gotta be able to count on you. Besides, no one knows an explosive digestive track like you.” Raven just snorted at Keith’s attempt to make a joke.

“Wait, wait, wait. Did you just make a joke?” Raven smiled, shaking her head at Hunk before following Keith while Hunk kept making comments about Keith making a joke.

“Alright, we need to find a way around the stomach acid.” Keith said when the little holes lit up, causing space jelly fish appear.

“What are these things?”

“Eww,” Raven groaned, back away from.

“Are they bacteria,” Hunk asked as two flew over and landed on his helmet. “They seem friendly maybe they’re good bacteria.” The yellow paladin sounded hopefully while Raven tried to remember a bit form the video.

“Wait didn’t Coran mention in the video these things might to kill us.” Keith and Hunk blinked at Raven when Hunk’s eyes widen as his suit began to hiss.

“That’s hot acid!” He screamed and started ripping them off. “They want to kill us! They want to kill us!” Raven activated her double blade as the creatures started to surround them.

“I think they’re part of the worm’s digestive system. They’d really trying to break down the food and we’re the food.”

“Great just what we need.” Raven groaned, raising her blade before starting to slice through them. Keith was to her left doing is part while Hunk was shooting them from above when goo fell on his face.

“Ahh I can’t see,” Raven ignored it watching Hunk out of the corner of her eye when he stumbled against the wall when it sucked him through.

“Hunk!” Raven and Keith cried.

_“I’m here, surrounded by blood. I hate blood!” _

“You’ve gotta find a way out of the circulatory system,” Keith said into the coms.

“Keith we can’t stay here!” Raven yelled slicing through the creatures but more kept coming. Her and Keith were backed up to the edge as the creatures surround them, the two glances at one another.

“Hunk, Raven and I are outnumber, we will meet you in the third stomach.” Keith yelled as they activated their helmets before diving into the acid. Raven looked up to see the bacteria didn’t follow but her helmet went off, alerting her about the acid. Keith and Raven looked down to see a pocket and swam through before being shot out into open air.

“Raven,” the girl glanced over to Keith looking at some kind of ledge, she quickly activated her jet back and flew over. The two tumbled down on it and sat there taking a breather. Raven looked down at the ledge gasping.

“Whoa!” Keith looked back as well and his eyes widen as the two paladins were sitting on a ship with someone inside.

“Impossible.” Keith gasped but they didn’t have time to dwell, they had to get the person out.

Keith cut away the vines that were on top of the glass, he positioned his sword and sliced threw the glass. Raven got down and grabbed the glass, throwing it over the edge while Keith helped the person out, it was at that moment both paladins noticed the galra symbol on their armor. Keith grabbed their gun while Raven activated her bow.

“You’re galra.” Keith commented when the acid eating creatures appeared again.

“Oh come on!” Raven complained when the solider brought out their screen.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked when the ship under them started beeping.

“Ok I guess we’re moving.” The three of them activated their jets and flew of as the creatures attacked the ship causing it to explode. The paladins activated their shields to cover themselves as the force from the explosion pushed them back and threw the all of the beast into another area.

Raven groaned and sat up to see the soldier running toward Keith. They tackled Keith and grabbed the gun to point it at him as Raven notched a bow to shoot back when the soldier shot two of the jelly creatures behind Keith. Raven and Keith glanced at each other and back at the soldier as Raven lowered her bow.

“I guess you can keep your weapon.” Keith stated as Raven brought up a map to find the 3rd stomach. It didn’t take them too long to find it along with Hunk.

“Keith, Raven you guys made it!” Hunk cried as he flew over while the soldier flew off to go look at something. “Who is this?”

“Someone we found. He doesn’t talk much, also, he’s galra.”

“Why do you guys all know each other?” Raven and Keith glared back while Hunk did a small chuckle.

“Are you sure we should be rescuing a Galra soldier right now?”

“We are paladins of Voltron, we can’t just leave people to die, even if they are galra.” Keith stated and Raven smiled.

“Couldn’t have said it better then myself.”

“Come on, let’s get what we came for and get out.”

“Well the scaultrite gland somehow secrets mucus or something gross which becomes crystallized. The only problem is we have to trigger the weblum’ s defense mechanism.”

“That would be the weblums’s giant laser then.” Raven pointed out.

“Correct, the real question is how does one of us get out to activated it,” Hunk said when a rumbling started to go off.

“Oh for fuck sake!” Keith groaned and they activated their weapons as the jelly creatures appeared before flying start at them. The paladins and the soldier flew off to avoid it. Keith sliced through them as Hunk fired his gun shooting a beam through the mass cluster only for them to reform. Raven shot an explosive arrow through exploding them but only had the same affect.

“They’re everywhere!” All the sudden the weblum started staking again.

“What now!” Raven cried when all the sudden a massive hole opened and started sucking the creatures out and them. They quickly activated their jet packs and grabbed on to what ever they could.

“This thing is getting rid of the excess gas produced from its multiple stomachs.”

“What!” Keith cried not being able to understand what the yellow paladin was saying.

“It’s farting,” Hunk laughed.

“Oh course it is.” Raven groaned when the hole closed up allowing them to stand on the creature to reform.

“So how are we going to get out?” Keith asked.

“I got an idea, I need to get farted out of the weblum’ s butt and attack the face getting it to fire its laser puke.” Keith and Raven glanced at one another before looking back at Hunk. “For the sake of the universe I’ll provoke the beast!” He cried before charging toward the exist.

“And now I can see why him, and Lance are best friends.” Raven commented before having to take off, avoiding the jell creatures’ attacks.

_“I’m out heading to my lion.” _Hunk yelled through the coms.

“Hurry, I don’t know how long we can hold these things off.” Keith answered back. The three of them kept slicing threw the creatures but nothing seemed to stop them as the creatures started to surround them.

“Hunk what every your going to do, do it!” Keith yelled.

_“Roger that, provoking giant space worm now.” _Raven cried out as she activated she shield to block a shot of the jelly creatures. They were able to gain some distance as Raven activated her double blade ready for the next attack when the creatures retreated. Keith glance back at Raven and they turned to see the crystals forming over.

“It’s working.” Keith yelled when the crystal started to glow.

“We gotta move.” Raven yelled and they took off. Raven and Keith activated the shields to protect them and the solider as a beam fired.

_“Yes, he did it, please tell me you guys got the scaultrite?” _Hunk asked.

“Grabbing it now.” Raven pulled a device form her pouch that blew up into a container. It took about 30 minutes for them to gather all the scaultrite they need.

“Ok I think is the last one, I want to grab some extra just in case.” Raven said sealing the bag, when the sound of a gun whirling went off. Raven turned to see the soldier holding their gun to Keith.

“So, you’re just like the rest of them.” Keith glared, Raven went to reach for her bayard when the soldier picked up a bag before taking off.

“We’re coming out.”

_“Got it on my way.” _Keith and Raven put the bags in storage before coming up to the cockpit.

“Where’s your buddy?” Hunk asked as they walked in.

“He’s long gone by now, and he got a bag of scaultrite.”

“What? Should we go after him?”

“No, it’s no like he can do anything with it.” Raven commented pulling off her helmet before sitting down against the wall.

“And it won’t matter once we defeat Zarkon.” Keith added.

“Copy that,” Hunk said and turned back in the seat as Keith walked up.

“By the way, Hunk you really came through in the clutch back there. Without you, the mission would have been a failure.”

“Aww thanks Keith and hey I just want to say sorry for the comments I made earlier. I didn’t realize until later how uncomfortable they made you.” Hunk said, a smile appeared on Raven’s face as the two began to talk.

She pulled up her gauntlet and looked through the files again, looking for anything that could connect her to her fathers were bouts. It would take them a few hours to make it to Olkarin as Allura was busy at the Balmera. However, an hour later Allura called about the robeast on the Balmera attacking her. Raven could only signed and grabbed her helmet.

This was going to be a long night.


	19. The Grey Paladin

Raven groaned as she felt the castle landing meaning her and the rest of her team had to get up soon for a meeting on Olkari. It was late when Keith, Hunk and she got back however they had to run to the Balmera to help Allura fight the awaken robeast on the Balmera. It was a few hours before the team was able to land on the castle. Everyone was exhausted after all their missions and tried to settle down for the few hours they have before landing on Olkari early morning. 

Grey growled sitting next to the bed as her paladin pulling the blanket over her head, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. However, Grey had other plans and ripped the blanket off of Raven who growled back in response. 

“Grey why,” She whined pulling her pillow over her head. 

“You have a meeting in an hour.” Raven just whined but got up. It took her twice as long to get dressed. Once done she grabbed her jacket and attached her bayard to her belt before headed to the kitchen with Grey behind her. Almost all the paladins were where which was except for Lance which the grey paladin expected. 

“Alright paladins when we go for the meeting, you can just wear normal clothes, Allura said we don’t have to wear our armor.” 

“Yay.” Hunk cheered as he watch the coffee boil. 

“How long until the coffee?” Pidge asked as she used the island as her pillow. Raven patted the girl’s head before getting a tea bag. 

“A minute.” 

“Hunk, Lance probably wants some tea, right?” 

“Probably.” Raven nodded and started boiling up some water. The others got their coffee so they started to wake up and Lance came in when Raven got the tea done. He kept thanking Raven for the tea and telling her she was like a sister to him. It was clear that the boy didn’t get his beauty sleep and was losing his mind so Raven quickly got out of there to get changed. 

The team met in the lounge along with the alteans. Thankfully everyone was awake by then and thinking straight after their morning drinks. Once they had everyone, they set off together as they headed to the meeting. Keith and Raven walked near the back of the group. 

He was telling her about the talk the blades had with him had before the mission and how they kept calling him a child. Raven could help but laugh at the part about Antok was holding him like a baby and Keith wasn’t having any of it. She could imagine Keith looking like an angry cat who didn’t want to be held.

She wonder if he will start getting galra features but Raven didn’t voice it. She heard him makes noise before back in the garrison and on the castle when Raven would walk in when he was still sleep but never knew exactly what it was. Raven ended up asking Kolivan and Antok about it before leaving the for mission and that only sealed Keith’s fate of them seeing him as a kit as they were actually kit noises. Though Raven won’t tell the red paladin that as he might murder her for it. 

They all arrived at the building and headed up to the top where the meeting room was. Every leader that was a part of this plan were there already waiting. They all sat down in their assistance seats before getting started. 

“So how long will it be before the teleduv is finished?” Shiro asked   
  
“It would have taken us a bit longer but now with Slav’s help it will take around a movement to complete.” Ryner relied with Kolivan speaking up. 

“That gives everyone enough time to make any last preparations then if needed.” 

“Perfect but there is one more factor that we need to take into account.” Allura announced, Raven raised a brow not thinking of anything the princess would share. 

“There is someone the galra might use to against us, his name is Sombra.” Raven’s heart sang. 

“We heard of him, along with his daughter but neither have been sense for deca-phoeb.” 

“From what we know Sombra’s daughter Sombra is dead,” Raven glared down at the center table, her fist clenched that rest on the table. 

That’s when someone grabbed her hand and Raven looked over to see Pidge, her cheeks slightly flushed and didn’t look at her. Raven gave a small smile before intwining there fingers together and pulling their hands to sit in between them. The green paladin blushed in more but didn’t pull away, letting their hands hang between them. 

“As for Sombra, he could be at large as his location is still unknown for all we know he could be still with the galra,” Allura stated. 

“He isn’t.” Everyone’s turned to Kolivan. 

“How can you be so sure?” Allura questioned. 

“Because he’s gone.” Raven’s heart sank at the statement but Kolivan glanced over to her for the next state statement. “A few Blade of Marmora members were on the cruiser that was on its way back to the empire’s headquarters when he broke out of his cell at night. The guards tried to stop him but he escaped out of a galra fighter. I can reassure you princess Allura that Sombra won’t be a problem.” 

Raven let out a sigh of relief as she leaned back in her chair, Pidge squeezed her hand in reassures. Though of course Allura wasn’t letting up.

“Are you positive?” 

“I am princess.” Thankfully she didn’t question it anymore, only nodding. The rest of the meeting was a blur. Everyone was exhausted from the missions and Raven was no exception but the way Allura talked about Sombra, her father, ticked her off. 

When the meeting was over Shiro and Allura had the paladins come to a sky light of the teleduv to check it up when Raven brought up. 

“Why did you bring up Sombra?” Everyone turned to Raven, her arms were crossed as the girl started out the window.

“I had to let the Coalition now about a potential treat.” The princess stated and Raven turned to them. 

“You heard what Kolivan said, Sombra won’t be a problem but it was obvious that you didn’t believe him.” 

“I wasn’t convince that the empire doesn’t have Sombra. For all we know they could have made it look like the he escaped.” 

“Why would they do, they already had Sombra why would they want to keep their prize weapon hidden and you still make it sound like Sombra willingly was there.” Raven snapped; she was getting furious at this point. She never got mad at anyone unless that say something about her friends or family and the princess was doing exactly that. 

“They fought for the galra empire.” 

“Ya but force Allura, those logs we found were prison longs, meaning prisoners of the empire. They were force to fight for them, on the battlefield and in the arenas.” 

“Alright guys lets calm down,” Shiro tried to get in the middle of it before fell to deaf ears. 

“They could have gotten away on the battle fields, they could have left but they choice to stay and fight.” 

“What if they had others the empire was using as leverage? Or their entire planet because we don’t know if their home planet has been taken or not because we haven’t heard from them. Sombra is gone, we don’t know where he is and neither does the empire so there is no way in hell, he would show up during the battle.” 

“You don’t know that Raven, the empire could have done that to hide the fact they still have him.” Allura stepped up and Raven turned away from her, running a hand threw her ponytail, trying to remain calm. 

“I don’t understand why you defend them, they are killers. They fought for the empire and didn’t care who they killed, only who the empire wanted them.” 

“We never wanted to kill those people!” Raven snapped and spun back toward the princess. Within seconds the girl realized what she said and her eyes widen, stepping back. Allura’s eyes widen as she glanced at the team who also looked in shock before looking backs at Raven. 

“What did you just say?” She questioned, Raven taking a step back. 

“I…” Raven shuddered, trying time figure out what to say but there was one thing that was running through her mind, run. 

Raven rushed past the others and into the hall. She could hear Pidge calling for her but, she didn’t stop. Olkarin looked confused as Raven ran past them but they didn’t question it not seeing the tears in her eyes. 

The four blades stood near the entrance of the building all talking to one another but the upcoming plans and getting an update on the base from Ulaz and Harlow. Ulaz was explaining how the blades that were spread out in the central command itself were ready when Harlow was the one to spot Raven. 

“Raven?” She called causing the others to turn. The girl was running toward them, but they quickly could tell something was wrong. She was slightly pale; her pupils were struck down as tears caused her eyes to shine. 

“Raven what’s wrong?” Kolivan asked, the girl didn’t even glance at him. Raven was running so fast, she skidded across the floor before bolting out of the building. 

“Tala!” She didn’t turn back. 

“Antok, Harlow follow her and try to calm her down. Ulaz come with me and find out what happened.” 

“Yes leader,” they said in union before running of to their own tasks. 

Kolivan and Ulaz quickly headed down the hall, following Raven’s scent. It was long before they could hear the paladins shouting at one another. 

“We have to find her, who knows what she is capable of?” 

“She’s scared Allura.” Shiro stated but the princess interrupted him. 

“That doesn’t mean she won’t harm someone.” 

“Raven would never do something like that. You heard what she said she never wanted to hurt those people.” Pidge yelled back when Kolivan and Ulaz walked in. 

“What’s going on?” Kolivan questioned when Pidge answered. 

“Allura and Raven were arguing about Sombra when Raven yelled how she didn’t want to fight for the empire. When she realized what she said, she took off.” 

“I already send Antok and Harlow out looking for her now.” 

“We need to check the castle and make sure she doesn’t try and take the grey lion or a pod.’ 

“No need for that,” Kolivan stated, “She took off for the forest in the complete opposite direction of the lions.” That’s when Shiro took charge of the situation. 

“Alright but we still need to find Raven and get an explanation for this. Paladins you guys come with me, Kolivan can you and the other blades check the city and Allura use the castle sensors to see if she got off world. I don’t think she would but just in case. She’s scares and might thinking that we might be out there to harm her, so we need to be cautious.” The man stated when Allura stepped up. 

“Shiro we should….” 

“Allura we need to concentrate on finding Raven, we will talk about everything later ok. I now your worried but right now we can’t assume anything right now.” The two started at one another before Allura just sighed. 

“Alright, just be careful.” 

“We will, team lets move out.”   
\---------------------------  
Raven sat up high in one of the trees looking out to the city. Its been 2 hours since she has run off. Her tears have tried down by now and she calmed down for the most part but the one thing that still plagued her mind, what is she going to do now. The team knows now what she is and who knows what they think of her or what they mind do if she comes back or if they find her first. What if they hate her and tell her that she can’t be a paladin anymore. What if….

“Tala,” Raven glanced up to see Grey standing on the end of the branch before slowly walking over. She sat sown next to her paladin rumbling to her as she nuzzled the girl’s head, licking away her tears. Raven leaned against the lioness as she sat next to her paladin. 

“They’re worries about you.” 

“Ya, I’m sure of that.” Raven laughed before looking down. “They probably hate me.” 

“They don’t.” 

“How do you know that Grey?! You saw Allura’s face when Pidge found the the logs. She was furious and the team was upset too. Now they find their teammate is was the girl who everyone thought was dead.” 

“We both know Pidge didn’t hate you when she found out and neither does the team. The other lions informed me that Pidge explained to the others why you kept this a secret and right now they are out there looking for you.” New tears formed and Raven looked away to get rid of them as Grey stepped back to lay down next to the girl. 

“They are worried about you little one. They want to apologies and want to make sure you’re alright.” Raven didn’t say anything only staring out into the city. 

“However,” Raven looked back to see Grey staring at her. “If you feel unsafe and don’t feel like you can be around them without feeling threaten. I can take you home.” 

“But…” Raven sniffed and wiped her face. “Don’t they need you here and we only have a week before we have to go up against Zarkon.” 

“This is true, but you are more important. The others can form Voltron without us. Even if we for the battle, afterwards I can take you to grab your belongings and we can go back to earth.” Raven turned back out into the city; her eyes casted down. “The choose is yours Tala, neither of them is wrong.” Thoughts ran through Raven’s head before she spoke up. 

“Grey I think that….” 

“Raven!!!” The two turned to look out to the forest, it was Pidge, Pidge was calling for her. That’s when there were other voice calling her name too, it was the other paladins. 

“Tala, what do you want to do?” 

————

“Raven!” Lance called but got no response. “Are you sure she ran out this way Pidge?” 

“I’m positive, the security cameras showed her running into the forest and Grey also went in the same direction, so she has to be here.” Pidge informed, before cupping her hands “Raven!” 

“It’s going to take us forever to find her out her, we need another plan to find her.” Shiro announced when Keith spoke up. 

“Maybe we can get someone in the air to do an overlook for her from above.” 

“I don’t think you would have to.” They all turned to see Raven standing next to a tree, her arms were crossed, eyes guarded. Though it changed quickly when Pidge sprinted over and jumped, wrapping around her arms around the grey paladin. 

Raven froze as her arms fell to her side, it took her a second before melting into Pidge’s arms and hugging the girl back. Grey let out an approving rumble as she stood by watching the two girls hug while the boys slowly walked over. The two let go and Raven wiped a few stray tears while Pidge rubbed her arms. The grey paladin looked up while Pidge turned to the other paladins. 

“Are you alright?” Shiro asked softy. 

“Ya, I’ll be ok just…. I didn’t know what else to do so I ran.” 

“It’s ok Raven, we were shocked by it all but, we should have said something.” Lance stated, Hunk walked over and rubbed the girl’s back. 

“We need to start heading back and contact the others that we found you, the blade headed out as well to help look for you while Allura and Coran scanned the planet to see if you were still on the surface.” Raven nodded at Shiro’s reveal, Grey walked up to the girl, nudging the girl’s shoulder. The grey paladin turned, running her hand through the lioness fur on her head. 

Pidge squeezed Raven’s hand before they started to following the others back toward the castle. Everyone was quiet as they walked, only the animals in the surrounding forest made sound. Raven glanced over to Keith who arms were crossed as the walked slightly behind Shiro. His head hung low and his eyes were slightly glazed over like he was deep in thought. Keith was the only one who didn’t say anything to Raven when she appeared, only standing in the background of it, looking lost. 

Thoughts were running through Raven’s head, does he hate me, is he is afraid of her because it turns out his friend since they were in their early teens use to be a fighter for the empire when she was a child. No Keith won’t be afraid or nervous if anything he might be more aggressive; thing Raven would hurt him or the other paladins. 

“You’re overthinking, we both know he is just unsure what to say.” Grey suggested through their connection, Raven gave a small nod in a agreement. 

It was long before they ended up back at the castle. Apparently the others were waiting on the bridge, Shiro ordered Raven go get cleaned up first, pointing out the twigs and leaves stuck in the girl’s hair and clothes. Raven got a quick shower before changing into some shorts and hoodie. She put her hair down as it was still wet before heading out to find Keith at her door. 

“Oh hey Raven,” Keith said, and looked down, shuffled on his feet. 

“Hey, you ok?” She asked and he nodded. 

“Ya just wanted to see if you are ok with everything going on?” 

“I’m doing alright with it all.” Keith nodded, still no looking at her in the eye. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“For not doing anything and just standing there like a dumb ass. I should have said something to you and I just stood there.” 

“Keith it’s fine, it’s not everyday you find your teammate and friend is half alien.” 

“You found out that I was half galra and didn’t react to it at all.” 

“We were in a stressful situation Keith, we didn’t exactly have time to process it and I know how you felt in a way.” Raven said and Keith nodded. 

“Did… did you know what you were?” Raven nodded. 

“Ya, I always did. I had to keep it a secret though.” That’s when Keith looked up sheepishly before glancing back down. 

“Did you know about me?” He mumbled, just enough for Raven to hear. 

“No, no I didn’t and if I did know you weren’t fully human that wouldn’t change anything.” Keith’s head snapped up at the girl in front of him. “Blood doesn’t change who you are as a person, I learned that a long time ago. Now come we better get going before the team thinks I took off again.” Keith shook his head and smiled. 

“Thank you Raven, for everything.” 

“You’re welcome,” Raven smiled back when Keith brought her into an embrace. Its surprised Raven at first but she quickly recovered and return the favor. When they let go there was a purr, the two turned to see Grey and Red standing by, waiting. 

“Told you he was unsure.” Grey said through the link, Raven just rolled her eyes. 

“Alright come on, even the lions are getting impatient.” Keith stated. 

“I think that’s just Red,” Raven replied causing the lioness to growl at her. “Hey, I’m just being honest.” Raven raised her hands in defense,” Red grumbled while Grey huffed as if laughing at the red lion.   
\-----------------------  
“Where are they?” Allura questioned as she stood at her station. 

“They are probably on their way Allura,” Shiro was a bit short with his answer but the princess didn’t seem to pay attention to it. The doors opened and everyone looked up to see Keith and Raven walk in with their lions. Kolivan walked over from where him and the other blades were in the room and headed straight for Raven. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Ya I’m ok, I sorted it out.” The blade leader glanced over her before nodded stepping back to show Allura staring at them. Her face was stern and she held her hands in front of her. Keith was already uncomfortable with the gaze as he hunched his shoulders and crossed his arms. However Rave just looked back waiting for the princess to blow up at her but the Altean didn’t. 

“We… we have a lot of things to discuss. But there is one thing I must now before we do. Do you intent on harming anyone here and are still associated with the empire?” Grey let out a low growl as her tail waved back and forth on the ground. 

“No, with either of those statements, I would never hurt anyone here and I’m not with the empire.” Raven looked Allura right in the eye, the princes stared at her before nodding. 

“Why didn’t you inform us of your heritage?” 

“Why would I, Earth doesn’t even now if aliens exist and I’m out here fighting the very people who took me a away from my home as leverage against my father and finding out he had a child who was somehow is female ultima hybrid. If they found out I was alive they will come for me with everything they got. 

As for telling you, I didn’t now how you guys would react to it. It didn’t help when you found the logs and immediately assumed, we were dangerous and wanted to be with the empire. You just made up your mind on what happened when you didn’t know the full picture. You did the exact same thing when you found out Keith was half galra and he didn’t even now that he was himself.” Raven crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. 

“This isn’t right Allura and the way you reacted to the information didn’t help me one day telling you, any of you. You may feel a bit betrayed but how does it feel someone say horrible things about you when your right there next to them. Just think about it.” The girl looked back up to see Allura only staring at her before nodding. 

“Actually, I have a question?” Hunk asked and Raven glanced over to him along with the others. “I didn’t ask this before, but do you actually know Kolivan and the other blades? I notice you guys seemed close when you would talk to one another, but I wasn’t sure.” 

“You can say something like that.” Raven replied along with Kolivan who nodded. 

“I wasn’t always the leader of the blade; my older half-brother was the leader at the time while I was undercover in the empire. I was 3 of your earth years in when I was assigned to be the main guard of a gladiator, that turned out to be Raven.” Kolivan glance down at Raven and the two smiled at one another. 

“Kolivan was that broke me out of the empire’s grasp along with the help from Grey,” the lioness purred in response. 

“Wait does that mean the entire time you were on earth was Grey there?” Lance asked and Raven nodded. 

“Sometimes, she would do patrol the solar system and once a month would visit me. Grey came down when Shiro landed on earth, that’s why I left the shed that night.” 

“Grey was there?” Hunk eyes widen. 

“Ya, she watched over us until we got to Blue, and she couldn’t hold herself back much longer.” Grey growled. 

“What am I wrong?” She just huffed and Raven ran her hand over the lioness head while giving a chuckle with the others smiling around her. 

Allura could only watch as the paladins and blade members interact with one another. The three other blade members came up as the paladins started to ask Raven questions about the organisation. The anxiety and fear that Allura saw in the girl’s gold eyes was gone, it was joy and the feeling of loved. This isn’t what she expected when the others brought Raven back. Allura expected the girl to be much more violent but she was wrong. 

“Everyone,” they all turned to Allura, she placed her hands in front of her. “I believe that we should get some rest and keep up with our training while our allies finish the teleduv. This meeting is dismissed.” The paladins all glanced at one another when the light bulb appeared above Lance’s head. 

“Hey lets do a movie/game night in the lounge and have a sleepover?” He announced and everyone seemed to have agreed. 

“I have heard Tala mention a sleepover before when she was younger, and I was wonder exactly it was?” Ulaz asked Hunk as the paladins and blades along with Coran disappeared down the hall, leaving Allura and Shiro behind. The man leaned against his chair, watching the Altean a before walking up to her. 

“Allura,” Shiro walked around to see her face, her arms crossed and her face casted down. “Are alright?” He asked stepping up next to her. 

“I.. I messed up,” Shiro wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I shouldn’t have said those things to them. What have I done?” That’s when the tears started to fall, Shiro pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the side of her head. Allura rested her head against Shiro’s shoulder. They stood together for a few minutes before Allura pulled back, Shiro brushed her hair back as she wiped her tears. 

“How am I suppose to fix this, I already know Keith has trust issue by his behaviour and from what you have told me and who knows is Raven will ever trust me after what I said.” 

“Keith and Raven maybe some of the most stubborn people I know and the two have been through a lot during their childhood. However, they are also someone of the most protective of those they love since the day I met them. They will forgive you, but you have to show them you no longer see them as what they did in the past or by their blood. Just give it time ok,” Allura nodded as Shiro brought her into his embraced. 

“Thank you Shiro.” 

“You’re welcome.” They two pulled apart and the man placed a kiss on her head. 

“Now I just have to go apologies to them.” 

“It’ll be fine, just be calm because I swear those to can sense fear or something.” This caused Allura to laugh. 

“I know Adeny and Galra are able to sense emotions through smell.’ 

“I can see that, and another thing about…” Allura looked up at Shiro. “Just be honest to them. They’ll understand.” Allura nodded once again as the two started to head toward the lounge. “Now I’ll be in the kitchen because knowing Hunk who will be baking and probably will need help,” Shiro stated but it cause Allura to raise an eye. 

“Weren’t you the one to cause the fire that happened in there a few movements ago.” 

“We are not talking about that and I was just going to help care them not actually bake thank you very much.” Allura just shoot her head and the two parted ways. 

Allura peaked into the lounge to see the blades and 4 out of 6 paladins on the floor with what looked like all the pillows and blankets from the castle around them. Lance and Pidge were showing Antok and Harlow how to use the controls while the other four watched. She smiled at the sight before clearing her throat causing them to look up. 

“Is it alright if I speak to Keith and Raven alone, please?” They all glanced at the two, Antok just stared at Allura, reinforcing what she had told Shiro early. 

“Ya sure,” Raven said, Kolivan and Pidge didn’t seem so sure, but the girl gave them an approving nod before getting up and it wasn’t long before Keith followed. The two followed Allura out the door and into the hall so they could talk in privacy. 

“I want to apologies for my previous actions. I should have never should have said those words or assuming of anything going on. Neither of you deserve what I said, and I hope you can forgive me.” This caused the two to glance at one another. 

“What you did say was cruel and wrong...” Raven stated causing Allura to look down. “But we forgive,” she immediately looked back up. 

“Ya Raven and I were talking about it on the way to the lounge. You only discovered a 6 months ago that your entire planet along with your solar system was gone.” 

“Then you found out the man who did it was still alive along with one of your greatest allies back then looked like were helping him. It hard to lose one of the most important people in your life, Keith and I can understand that with your father but loosing your entire planet. Your home, I can only imagine what that is like.” 

“Thank you, both of you.” Keith smiled while Raven brough Allura into a hug. 

“Oh, come here emo child.” Keith grumbled as Raven pulled him in as well while Allura laughed. 

The paladins and the blades looked back up as Keith, Raven and Allura arrive, settling down while wating for Hunk and Shiro to return. 

“Did everything go ok?” Pidge asked as the two leaned back against the couch watching Lance and Antok play against each other. 

“Ya, Allura apologised.” 

“So you guys are ok now?” 

“Ya, we are.” Raven smiled and Pidge smiled back

“I’m glad.” Raven just huffed and leaned her head against Pidge’s shoulder as she sighed, watching as the last two paladins along with Coran coming in. 

Everyone is here and they accept Raven what more could she ask. 


	20. Diving in head first

Raven gasped as she sat up looking around her room, only to see no one there. She signed with relief before flopping back down on the bed, running a hand through her hair. She had a nightmare about her time in the empire, one where she fought in the arena. Raven knew it would she would have a hard time going back to sleep, so she got up to get some tea that helped with sleep.

Coran showed Raven it after the whole incident 2 days and finding out she suffered some similar nightmares Shiro does and showed her how to make the tea. Raven grabbed her mug that Hunk found the resembled a unicorn which the grey paladin immediately feels in love with before heading to the kitchen.

She turned on the lights and started to heat up the water while trying to find the tea bags. It didn’t take long before the water finished up boiling. Raven poured the water into her unicorn mug and added the teabag. She waited a little bit before taking the bag out and started drinking it as she sat on countertop. Raven could hear footsteps in the distant and she looked up to see Shiro walked in.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Shiro mumbled grabbing his own mug. Raven passed over a teabag and the boiling water over which the black paladin thanked for.

“Nightmare?” She questioned and the man nodded.

“I didn’t want to wake up Allura, so I came here.”

“How long do you think it will take before they come here?” Shiro looked up at her, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“The lions, Grey always comes to see me after a nightmare.”

“Black does the same with me sometimes if I get up in the night. Probably won’t be long.” Shiro took a sip of his tea before speaking again.

“Was yours when you were captured by the empire?” Raven nodded, “Do you remember much about your time there?” Raven nodded again.

“Most days blurred together, but some days are clearer than others. When I was captured, the first time Haggar did something to me, my first fight in the arena, the first time I killed someone.…. I could go on, but I would prefer if I didn’t.”

“I understand that, but you were so much younger, I can only imagine how what it was like.”

“It wasn’t that much different from yours the only thing was age and species, but trauma is trauma. We all have experienced one way or another and that doesn’t mean your trauma was less serious than mine.” Raven started and Shiro nodded, they sat in comfort silence before the black paladin spoke up again.

“Allura and I were thinking of taking you guys out, there is a waterfall Ryner mention where we can relax.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“Allura and I have a meeting around 11 but you guys can head out ahead of us and we will meet you there.” Raven nodded when the sound of someone trotting up to the kitchen started to echo through the halls and right on cue, Grey and Black appeared in the doorway.

“Took you two long enough.” Raven commented, Grey rumbled as she trotted over to her paladin and sat down in front of her. Raven reached up and ran her hand through Grey’s fur, as she purred.

**“Are you right?” **

“Ya I’m ok now.” Raven glanced to see Black having the same talk with Shiro. She smiled and took the last sip of tea before putting it in the sink.

“We should head back to bed. We still have a few hours before morning.”

“Ya probably should,” she gave Grey a par before heading back to her room.

“Night space dad.”

“Don’t call me that.” He shouted as Raven walked into the hall, she only laughed.

Once back in her room, Raven curled up into a ball under the covers. Grey jumped in as well and laid on top of the sheets, curling around the paladin. Her head rested near Raven’s and the girl smiled before falling back asleep.

“Towels?”

“Check!”

“Food.”

“Check.”

“Umbrella?”

“Check.”

“Sunscreen that smells like wet dog.”

“Check.”

“And I got my camera, so I think we are ready to go,” Lance announced after going off the list of things they need for going to the waterfall.

They all had swim suits that matched the color of hours lions, the boys had swim trucks, Pidge had a one piece and Raven had black bottoms with a grey long sleeve swim shirt. They decided to take Green has she was the smallest out of all the lions even though the others were coming in their other forms.

The only one staying behind was Black so she could bring Allura and Shiro later after their meeting. Blue was the most excited out of them except Lance, as she was practically jumped off the walls to go.

**“If you do that while I’m flying, I will toss you out,” **Green commented as they walked into her hanger. The green lioness took off before her body slowly disappeared into a stream of light that flew into the mechanical body. That’s when the eyes flicked yellow and Green stood up, back in her mechanical body. She lowered down and allowed them inside.

Once Pidge was in the piolet seat, Green took off into the air and toward the forest. It didn’t take to long to get to the location, deep in the woods, probably a 10 to 15-minute flight before landing. Green landed in a clearing and everyone go out while Green shifted back before they all walked toward the waterfall together. Blue was bouncing off the walls again like how a dog is when heading to a dog part.

The waterfall was absolutely beautiful, the water was crystal blue, the cliff was at least 30 feet high and the water was 10 feet deep. The rocks were black with some greener covering them with the massive trees mostly covering the sun expect for the pool of water. The water was nice and warm too, Raven found out when she dipped her feet in after lathering herself with sunscreen. She may have been tanner then Pidge and Keith, but she could still burn and look like a red lobster if she wasn’t careful. They set up the towels and umbrella before diving in.

After a while of swimming, Hunk, Raven and Pidge bumped a beach ball around while Keith hid under the umbrella reading a book, complaining about how hot it was. Even though this is the same kid that lived in the desert for a year which everyone pointed out, but he ignored us going back to his book. The lions seemed to have fun, Blue was swimming around with Grey while the others sat on the small beach, sunbathing. That’s when Lance had the brilliant idea that would defiantly make Shiro have a heart attack.

“What if we jumped off the cliff?” Everyone paused looking at Lance, the ball pouncing off of Hunk’s head.

“What?”

“Ya,” Lance turned as he sat on the shore in the water. “You now those videos of those people who jump of cliffs, we should do that.”

“Ya and smack into the water face first, no thanks.” Pidge commented, sitting down next to Keith, pulling a pouch out of the cooler.

“If you dive the right way, you should be fine.”

“Raven don’t encourage this.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Keith not you to,” Hunk whined.

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

“That’s because you two are the ones that shot us off the cliff.” Pidge mumbled.

“Hey, it was either that or having to get interrogated by my uncle.” No one disagreed with Raven on that part.

“Alright who is in it?”

“I’ll go,” Raven said, Keith got up as well.

“I’m in.”

“Do I have to be the voice of reason and say that this isn’t a good idea.” Hunk recommended.

“Ya but this is the dumb stuff I do all the time. Back home me and my brother would go snowboarding, but we would drag each other behind on the horses when my mum wasn’t paying attention.”

“Oh course you did,” Pidge looked at my deadpan while Keith smiled.

“Ok that was fun.”

“Wait you did it?”

“Ya, I stayed over at Raven’s house for Christmas when Shiro was on the mission. Zander and Raven dragged me into it, but it was so much fun.”

“When we get back to earth, you are taking me to try that.” Lance pointed straight at Raven who smirked.

“Alright as long as you take me to one of the beaches in Cuba.”

“Deal, actually I’ll take all of you.”

“Are you guys going to jump off the cliff to your death or not?” Pidge asked.

“We’re going.” The three paladins climbed up the cliff getting to the top. Hunk, Pidge and the lions all started up at them.

“Hunk are you recording!” Lance shouted up from the cliff, as the three of them stood next to the river that flowed over the rocks.

“Ya, just be careful please.” He yelled back from below.

“Alright you guys ready?” Lance questioned, Raven and Keith nodded.

They stood in a row before sprinting toward the edge before launching over the edge. They did a serious of flips before landing in the water, the boys hit first but Raven….

“Did she just dive headfirst!” Pidge cried as she stood next to Hunk. Grey immediately bolted into the water with Blue behind her. Soon as Lance and Keith came up that’s when Hunk and Pidge started yelling at them.

“Guys you need to grab Raven now!” Hunk yelled, immediately Lance and Keith’s face went pale.

“What happened?” Lance asked and Keith was looking around for Raven in the water as the lions got closer.

“She dived in headfirst.”

“What!” Lance cried and went to swim under when Raven burst out from the water, laughing.

“Oh my god that was a lot of fun,” She laughed but paused noticing everyone staring at her. “What?”

“You dove headfirst into the water, how are you not unconscious,” Lance stated when Grey swam over and grabbed the girl’s sleeve, dragging her back toward the beach with Lance and Keith behind them.

“What do you mean, I always dive when I jump in?”

“From 30 feet high!” Pidge cried, “If you jumped from that high like that, you should have been serious hurt. heck you could have been died.”

“What is this talk about being dead?” All the paladins turned to see Shiro and Allura standing at the pathway with Black next to them.

“Oh hey Shiro…” Keith smiled and immediately Shiro raised a brow, him and Allura glanced at each other.

“What happened,” his voice stern like he was telling one his kids for doing something stupid, the paladins gulped.

\-----------------

Soon as Hunk showed the video of the three of them jumping off the cliff and Raven diving in headfirst, Shiro lectured all of them of how jumping of cliff is dangerous when they were going out to fight Zarkon in a few days, especially going in headfirst. All the younger paladins, mostly Raven, Keith and Lance had their heads down as Shiro pointed fingers.

“They are obviously fine,” Allura stated, confused by the lecture.

“Ya but they could have serious hurt themselves. Fall from a high like that one way someone could have seriously hurt or even kill them especially Raven since she went headfirst into the water.” Shiro stated and Allura tilted her head.

“Well in Adain can fall from 100 of your feet on their limbs and not being seriously injured. I have seen some when I was younger do a roll landing from a 500 or more.”

“Shit.” Keith commented causing, Shiro to glanced at him for the language when stars appeared in Lance’s eyes.

“Does that mean Raven could do a superhero landing?”

“No, we are not doing that.” Shiro immediately pointed out.

“Superhero landing?” Allura asked. Pidge and Hunk explained what exactly is a “superhero landing” while Shiro finished his speech on jumping off of cliffs before important missions.

Once everything had calmed down, they all went to relaxing. The boys had the ball and decided to start playing soccer/futball with it, Shiro and Allura swam around together while Pidge and Raven sat under the umbrella watching the game.

“You gave me heart attack when you dove in headfirst.” Pidge stated and Raven glanced.

“Sorry, I did mean to. I’ve done it before and never really thought about it.”

“Wait you have jumped off of cliffs and dive in headfirst before??” Raven just gave and innocent smile and shrugged.

“Maybe.” Pidge sighed and put her head in her hands.

“Of course, you have, no wonder you and Keith are friends.” This caused Raven to laugh while Pidge sat back up smiling. All the sudden a ball came flying at them causing the girls to quickly dodge.

“Hey!”

“Sorry!” Lance called, presumably the one who kicked the ball in the first place.

“Can you not aim for us please,” Pidge complained while Raven threw the ball back. Red came around and grab the ball before taking off with it in her mouth. Keith started yelling as he started to chase his lion down who wasn’t slowly down anytime soon. It only caused the girls to laugh as the other boys joined in the chase while Shiro and Allura watched with smiles on their face.

Pidge rested her head on Raven’s shoulder causing the older girl to slightly blush, but she didn’t mind. Grey purred in her mind and Raven glared at her knowing already what the lioness was thinking. The lion shook her head before laying down next to them.

It was only a few days away before Voltron takes the battle right at Zarkon’s footsteps, but little did Raven now the tragedy that would strike during it.


	21. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest these aren't my best writing but I wasn't sure what else to do has the battle is a big part of the Voltron tv series itself as the ending does plant the seeds for what happens in season 3 and also what happens in the next book. I have changed a few things from what actually happens in the show that will play a role in what happens with this series moving forward. Mainly dealing with the relationships of a few characters. I just thought that I would give you guys a heads up about these chapters as I am posting the first chapter to the second book in this series today as well. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and stay safe out there.

_Today is the day, _Raven thought as she put on her armour. She could tell that everyone was excited but at the same time nervous during breakfast that morning before they all headed out to get ready.

Once Raven’s armour was on, she immediately headed to Grey’s hanger. The lioness gave a purr when she entered and leaned down. Raven placed her hand on Grey’s muzzle before the lioness opened up letting her inside. She sat down in the pilot seat, starting up the systems then grabbing the controls. They launched out of the hanger with the rest of the paladins toward the teleduv while Allura was giving a speech to the Olkari and thanking them.

“_Everyone is lock into position. We’re taking this thing up,”_ Shiro ordered as Allura head back up into the castle with Coran, Slav and the Blades.

Grey flew closer before locking her jaws around the teludav, her teeth sicking into the metal. Shiro gave the all clear to Allura before both parties launched leaving the atmosphere. It took about an hour before they were given the all clear. The castle had a tractor thing that would keep the teleduv attached to them at all times, allowing the lions to keep their energy levels high and the paladins time to relax for a bit along with going over the plan.

“Alright everyone listens up,” Shiro called as he stood on Allura’s platform with the holograms.

“I’ll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon’s fleet to our current location and make sure he’s within the teludav’s area of effect. Keeping the teludav hidden behind the space-fold until the last possible second is essential. We can count on you, right Slav?”

“Absolutely. I’ll be fine.” Slav said.

“He meant the space-fold.” Raven pointed out, staring at him, unamused.

“Oh yes it should work fine… but I’m not sure about the gravity generator, though.” Slav mumbled the last part which Hunk picked up on.

“What? What was that last thing?”

“Hiding a ship is one thing, but I’ve never had to build a gravity generator for something this large before. I know it’ll work, but I’m not really sure for how long” Everyone glance at one another before Shiro looked down and took a breath.

“Well, that’s a risk we’ll have to take. Once Zarkon’s ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace. Together, they’ll take down Zarkon’s security system and unload the virus.” Pidge crossed her arms and gave a cocky smile.

“And then, he’ll be a sitting du-flax.” Everyone just stared at her.

“What A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet and now I’m not the only one who doesn’t know a second language.” Pidge crossed her arms, holding her head high while the other paladins either rolled their eyes or chuckled. That’s when Coran appeared next to Shiro, who looked rather startled.

“We’ll wormhole Zarkon 500 million light years away and he’ll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knows what hit him!” Raven let out a welsh curse before quickly ducked as Coran threw the hologram wormhole straight at her.

“What about Thace?” Shiro asked after…. What ever that was.

“He should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago. We should be hearing from him soon.”

“Let’s do it.”

Everyone told Shiro good luck, him and Allura embraced one another before he heads off to Black’s hanger. For the rest of them it was a waiting game now. Thankfully it wasn’t long before Zarkon had found him and Shiro called in.

_“Is everybody in position?” _

“We still have not heard from Thace. He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago.”

“That’s not like him.” Raven mumbled to herself from her seat.

“He could have been captured.” Antok stated and Kolivan continued it.

“Or killed. We need to abort the mission immediately.”

“Abort? No! We cannot back away now!” Allura stated and Antok answered her.

“The Blade of Marmora does not take chances. It’s how we’ve survived for so long.”

“It’s held you back and why Zarkon is still in power.”

“We would rather wait than jeopardize everything.”

“You took a chance when you save me,” Raven broke in. “But now your backing out because of Thace not contacting you. You don’t even now if he is alive or not, how are you going to tell Ulaz that.”

“A lot of things have change in a short period since your escape Raven. Plus, it’s too late now to get someone else inside.”

“I’ll do it.” Everyone looked over to see Keith was the one to stand up.

“What?” Allura was shocked by this.

“I’ll sneak onto Zarkon’s ship. I’m galra, so I’ll be able to interact with their technology. Pidge, you can rig up one of those pods with a cloaking device, right?”

“Ya, well?”

“Going onto Zarkon’s ship is a suicide mission. I would never command someone so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous.” Kolivan informed but Keith wasn’t having it.

“No one’s commanding me. I’m doing it.”

“Then you’re not going alone,” Everyone turned to Raven who stood up.

“Raven…”

“Ah bubb.” She interrupted him before continuing, “I was there for you when Shiro went on his mission, I was there for you when you recused him. I came after you when you decided to take off and almost got killed by a druid. This time I’m not going to chase after you, I’m going with you whether you like it or not. It’s been a few years since I have been there, but I know the place at the back of my hand and can get us there double the time.” It was silent before Shiro gave his final thoughts.

“_Pidge get that pod ready. Keith, Raven…... let me now when you’re on your way. I’ll give you cover.” _

Red and Grey were in the hanger when the paladins and Allura entered, clearly not happy with the plan at all. Though they did allow the two to leave, stating it something goes sound, they will come for them. It didn’t take Pidge to long put in the cloaking device before it was time to go. All the paladins and Allura said goodbye and good luck when Pidge walked up to Raven.

“Just…. Just don’t die ok?” Pidge said and Raven smiled.

“I promise I won’t,” that’s when the smaller girl leaned forward and kissed Raven’s cheek, quickly looking down.

“That’s for good luck.” Pidge quickly walked back to the others, Lance and Hunk holding back their laughter as Raven stood there frozen, her cheeks flushed.

“So how long has this been going on?” Keith leaned over, Raven’s face going bright red.

“Just get in the fucking pod.” She gritted her teeth and jumped in; Keith held back a laugh before following suit. Lance gave a comment to Pidge who quickly kicked him in the balls, causing him to collapse.

_“They’re here.” _Shiro announced, the others took off toward the bridge, Lance hobbled while Keith fired the pod and they shot out of the hanger.

“Shiro we’re on our way.” Raven announced as Keith activated the cloak. “You got eyes on us?”

_“I got a signal on you guys; I’ll clear a path.” _ Black flew ahead of them and took out all the fighters giving them a clear shot into one of the lower hangers.

“Thanks, Shiro. I’m coming in hot!” Raven grabbed what she could as they came barring though the hanger. The pod skidded across the hanger flower taking out a few sentires before coming to the stop. Soon as the pod Keith and Raven launched out of the pod, taking out the last two sentries. Keith grab one of their guns and Raven activated her bow while they ran.

“We’re in!”

“You now for being the best pilot in our generation you suck at landing!” Raven commented.

“Rae now is not the time.”

_“The plan is working. Keith and Raven are on board and Zarkon’s fleet is on the way.” _Allura stated through the coms before they turned off allowing the two to continue.

It didn’t take them long to get the doors, only had to wait for a few sentries to go past. Keith put his hand on the door, and they were in. They ran through a couple of halls before coming to a secure location for them to contact the Blade.

“Raven are you sure your ok being here?” Keith asked as they hid around a corner.

“Yes why?” Raven didn’t look at him, as she glanced out into the hallway, her sweeping the area for any sign of trouble.

“Your hands are shaking.” Raven looked down and her hands were actually shaking which only caused the girl to grumble.

“It’s fine I promise, I’m just not too keen for being back here.”

“Then why did you come if you knew that.”

“To make sure your dumb ass doesn’t get killed. It doesn’t matter now because we are already here, and we have a job to do so it’s helps keep my mind off of things.” Raven states and Keith didn’t say anymore before opening up the coms.

“Ok we’re here now where do we have to go?”

_“You’re on the lower communication deck and you need to head to the central hub for the Galra fleet.” _Raven nodded, knowing exactly where that was since she would have to pass it once a week when she was captured.

“Alright this way.” Raven took the lead as Keith followed while they ran down.

_“Head left down that corridor,” _Antok said as they were already turning that way.

“We know Antok.”

_“You should see it then.” _

“We do,” Keith announced as large doors appeared up ahead. Raven stood guard while Keith opened the door, within seconds.

“Kolivan, we’re in. Now what?”

_“You need to reset the system using the codes that Thace obtained. It’ll be down for a dobosh. That’s when we’ll upload the virus.” _Kolivan stated while Keith messed with the system and Raven stood guard with her bow read, watching the door.

“It doesn’t seem to be working.”

“Cachu, you can’t be serious?” (Shit) Raven turned back to look.

_“Try it again.” _Kolivan stated when the doors opened, Raven went to fire her bow when Keith grabbed her by the arm and yanked her down behind one of the pillars. _“Keith, Raven are you there?” _Kolivan asked but they didn’t respond. Keith peaked out from the pillars along with Raven above him as a figure limped toward the control panel. Her eyes widen and Raven went to call out when the doors opened again, this time her stomach dropped at the icy cold voice.

“And now we know you were attempting to shut down the system.” _Druids. _Thace quickly typed in the code that Keith just put in as the druids charged.

“You’re too late.” The galra stated as the druids came to a halt.

“No, Thace. You’re too late.” The druids mocked, “We already changed the code.” Right on cue the panel started beeping as Thace swung back around to it. That’s when the druids lunged.

Raven’s eyes darkened as her and Keith burst out from behind the pillar. Keith threw is Mamora blade taking out the first while the other retreated back. Raven activated her double blade, standing guard. The druid took one glance at her and Raven good hear a smile laugh.

“I recognise that quintessence aura anywhere. You should be dead child.” The druid snicker causing Raven to let a growl, baring canines that appeared.

“Ya well you should now, our kind don’t die easily.” Raven charged and swung her double blade.

She dodged the druids fire, before swing down. The druid blocked her blow and pushed her back while Keith charged. The druid easy teleported away and struck Keith with a small burst of magic as Thace charged. Raven lunged back as Keith regained his balanced. She threw her blade which the druid blocked before pushing Thace back. Raven jumped over him and rolled down, using her foot to kick up her double blade throwing it back. The double blade went straight through the druid, its body burst with electricity before bursting into nothing.

Raven panted as she walked up to pick up her bayard with Keith and Thace grabbed their blades. Raven’s eyes shifted back as she walked up next to Keith.

“Thace, I’m Keith and this is Raven, we’re paladins of Voltron.”

“And a fellow Blade, I see.” Thace glanced down at Keith’s blade before going back to Raven, “The last thing I expected was to see you out here kid.”

“It’s good to see you two Thace,” She smiled.

“So, I’m guessing we haven’t failed.”

“Not yet,” Keith answered him, and they all turned back to the control panel.

“Ok we need to figure out how to shut this thing down.” Raven said when Thace started to give out orders.

Raven took out the lock so no one could get back in while Keith sliced up something with Thace connected a side station to the main control pain.

_“How is it going down there you two?” _Lance asked.

“The galra switched the codes. We’re trying to work around it along with some help.” Keith answered as he and Raven walked over.

_“Help?” _

“We found Thace, we’ll explain later.” Raven stated while Shiro answered back.

_“Copy that.” _

“So, what exactly are you doing?” Keith questioned.

“I’m using the main power to overload the system.”

“You’re turning the room into a bomb,” Raven’s eyes widen along with Keith’s, Thace looked at them both with sympathy.

“It’s the only way.” That’s when Raven’s hairs on the back of her neck and she glanced at the door.

“Guys I think we got company!”

Raven raised her bow and Keith grabbed the gun, the two stood side by side, weapons aimed at the door while Thace worked on the bomb. The doors of the room melted from a blast allowing sentries to come charging in. The two started firing, taking down the sentries. Keith glanced up at the pillar above them, that hung over the doorway.

“Raven!” She glanced up as well and immediately understood. Raven grabbed an explosive area and fired at the pillar. Soon as the explosion went off, the pillar fell and landed straight in front of the entrance.

“Alright now that’s taken care of.”

“Ya but we are trapped now,” Raven stated toward Keith’s comment as the two turned to Thace.

“No, we are not. There’s an exit through the main Palmer conduit,” Thace pointed and the paladins looked over the edge to see the long drop, “It leads to the second. You must go now.”

“What?” Keith and Raven turned back, Thace wouldn’t look at them.

“Thace we are not leaving you,” Raven explained.

“You have to: I will shut down the system. This is where my journey ends.”

“No, it isn’t,” Raven interrupted him. “There is so much more you can do for the blade Thace. You have people on our ship that care about you, not just Kolivan and Antok but Ulaz is with us as well.” The last name caused him to perk up. “You all have lost already so much, don’t let them lose another person they love.” Thace looked down, his face scrunched before glancing back.

“Alright.” Raven smiled, giving a small nod. The pillar they used to block the entrance exploded.

“Let’s go,” Keith order, Thace activated the panel while Raven fired back at the sentries, one of the arrows making some kind of foam barrier. Though she didn’t have time to amaze at the new kind of arrow before the three of them jumped down. They got to the second deck and took off running toward the doors, activating their jet packs.

“Grey, Red we could really use you guys right now!” Raven called while Keith through a patch at Thace to cover the whole in his suit.

**“Hold on, we’re coming. **There was a loud bang and they turned back to see the explosion coming at full force. Raven and Keith raised their shield before being shot out of the ship.

They spun around from the explosion into open space, Raven activated her jet pack to steady herself looking back at the ship. The teleduv activated and the Zarkon’s ship ready to fire when everything shut down. Keith and Raven smiled at one another when there was a growl. Grey and Red hovered over them, like disappointed parents. Raven grab Thace’s arm before dragging him toward Grey.

_“Hurry paladins, you must make it in before the wormhole closes!” _Coran yelled through the coms as Raven jumped in the pilot seat, activating the thrusters before racing to the wormhole. They all made it in time while Shiro asked about Allura condition, she was alright but weak.

_“Are you guys ok?” _Lance asked gesturing toward Keith and Raven.

“We’re fine,” Raven announced, “But I need to get Thace to the castle, he’s hurt badly.”

_“Alright, Coran take care of Allura. Raven, Ulaz is one his way to help. The rest of you like get this taken care of.” _Shiro ordered, as he and the others raised toward Zarkon’s ship while Raven headed straight for the castle.

Once landed, she jumped out of her seat, Thace leaded against the wall on the ground, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Raven helped him up and slowly walked him down the ramp as Ulaz ran up to them with Kolivan and Antok on his tail. Ulaz immediately took Thace from Raven, running his hand over the other galra’s face while Thace smiled at him.

“Hey,” Thace whispered.

“Idiot.” Ulaz explained while Thace just chucked before wincing when he pulled the wound. Antok came over to help get Thace to the medic bay with Ulaz next to him.

“Thank you,” Raven looked up to see Kolivan looking down at her with a small smile placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re welcome, I could just let him…. You know.”

“I understand.”

“Is there anything you guys need help with?” She asked but Kolivan shook his head.

“No, your team needs you out there.” Raven nodded as Grey purred in agreement while the girl rushed back to the lion. “And Raven,” she looked back. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Raven ran up the ramp and jumped into the pilot seat before taking out of the hanger as Kolivan watch. They broke out into space to see the others had already Voltron.

“You guys ready!”

_“What do you think Rae Rae, I was born ready.” _

“Don’t you ever call me that again Lance.” Everyone just laughed.

_“Alright team, let’s do this.” _


	22. Blackout

_“We only have 20 minutes before the power comes back online. The Blade of Marmora’s schematics show four targets we need to it.” _Shiro ordered as the systems appeared on the screens which where the weapons systems, the engines, the bridge, and the shield generators.

“Grey and I got the shield generators.”

_“Roger that,”_ Raven immediately hit the thrusters to took off to the opposite side of Zarkon’s Central Command. Grey activated her jaw blade as they flew around toward where the shield generator was located. They sliced through the surrendering area of the should causing the haul to explode. They deactivated the blade before using the small laser cannon to fire. A series of explosions went off and the screens showed the shield generators done for.

“Shield generator down!”

_“Copy that, we’re heading for the bridge.” _Raven turned to see Voltron flying up toward the bridge when a dark glowing orb appeared below them.

_“What the hell is that?” _Lance asked when Raven’s eyes widen, she had seen the druids try and create that before, the komar experiment.

“Guys you need to get out of there now!” She cried as Grey raced of toward them. That’s when a black beam short from the orb hitting Voltron. Raven could hear her team screaming in agony, as quintessence was being sucked right of them.

“NO!” Raven screamed, the cannon appeared on Grey’s back and went to fire when a powerful blast from Voltron knocked them back. She gritted her teeth ignore, tears in her eyes before steading Grey to see what happened. All she saw was Voltron floating, no power in the giant being, Raven’s heart sunk.

“Guys can you here me!” Raven cried through the coms, but she got no answered as they flew closer to Voltron.

_“Paladins! Can you hear me?” _Coran asked through the coms but go no answer either.

“They’re not answering,” Raven called. “Kolivan it’s was the komar experiment.”

_“I know, it’s going to be alright.” _Kolivan stated when Raven could hear Coran and Allura asking about the experiment. Raven shut her eyes as tears started running down her face, Grey purred to help calm her down, but it wasn’t working. She wasn’t fast enough to stop the druids from hurting her team, just like how she wasn’t fast enough to dodge the druid and save her father.

_“Paladins! Shiro! Can you hear me?” _Raven heard Allura cry through the coms.

_“Yes princess,” _Raven immediately pitch forward, _“We’re alive.” _ A very tried Shiro stated back through the coms.

“Oh, thank god.” Raven cried as she quickly whipped the tears.

_“Is Voltron operational?” _

_“Everything is shut down.” _

_“My lion won’t move.” _

_“You have been hit with some kind of witchcraft that draws the quintessence out of you.” _

_“No wonder I feel like shit,” _Pidge commented at Coran’s information causing a small chuckle form Raven.

“We need to move; it isn’t safe for you guys being…?” Raven stated when Lance interrupted her.

_“Wait, what is that?” _Grey turned to reveal to see a hatch opening up on the ship, revealing some kind of large mech.

“Oh no.” Raven whispered as it looked a lot like the asshole that was probably piloting it… Zarkon.

_“Paladins remember your training, remember all the battles you fought.” _Raven reactivated the cannon and shield.

_“Voltron still isn’t operational!” _Shiro called when Zarkon charged, Raven let out a snarl standing her ground when she notices something flying straight for them.

“Allura what are you doing!” Raven called but the woman wasn’t listening.

_“What we have to do, you guys are true paladins. Don’t let this be the end!” _

**“Tala!” **Raven looked back to see Zarkon was almost on top of her when a massive blue beam fired on the emperor. He slammed into the side of the central command, but the beam reflected off of Zarkon’s shield and started turning back toward the ship.

“Allura!” Raven called but it was too late as the beam of the castle slammed back into it.

_“Allura!” _Shiro screamed as an explosion went off in the castle.

Everyone was dead quiet; it was the second time within 10 minutes Raven started crying again. Though this time she didn’t have time to sit there and cry as she watched Zarkon rise to his feet like nothing happen. There was a roar behind her, and Raven turned to see Voltron operational.

“You guys are back!” She cried when Zarkon flew straight for them. Raven immediately drove out of the way as Zarkon slammed into her team.

_“Raven you need to shut down the other two systems.” _Shiro ordered.

“No, I’m not leaving you guys out here.”

_“Raven we have 10 minutes before the command center is back online if the weapons come on while we’re fighting Zarkon. We are done for.” _Raven growled but followed orders and headed straight there.

Grey and Raven used the cannon to fire down on the central command. This was probably the fastest they ever have flown but that didn’t matter to Raven. She had to get this done fast to get back to her team. As they flew around Raven got a glimpse at something deploying from the castle that only meant one thing, everyone on the castle was alive. It took some weight off her chest, but it didn’t take that long for it to return.

“Komar!” She cried, thankfully this time Voltron moved out of the way but not before Zarkon slammed into them.

Raven had one last thing to take down before she can help Voltron and that was the bridge. That’s when she notices those pods from earlier deploying from the castle were heading straight for the bridge. She trusts that whoever was on those could take care of the witch and her druids. Raven head straight for Voltron to only see it be torn apart. The others called for Shiro, but he wasn’t answering, and Black wasn’t moving.

“Hey, you son of a bitch!” Raven screamed; the emperor turned right on when Grey fired to large cannon.

Zarkon blocked it and fired his whip, Raven pulled up to dodge when it wrapped around Grey’s leg, flicking them toward the other lions who dodge. Raven regained control and flew back in another blow. All five of them gave everything they had but Zarkon just tossed them around like rag dolls.

“What are we going to do! We can’t fight him like this!” Raven called, barely missing another dodge.

_“We don’t have a choice; we have to protect Shiro and the Black lion.” _Keith called, Raven only gritted her teeth and firing back onto Zarkon only for him to slam his whip into Grey and Raven sending them flying. British curse words flew out of her mouth as Raven and Grey spun around in space before regaining control only to have Lance slam into her.

“Oh, for fuck sake!” Raven screamed as they started spinning again.

_“Sorry!” _Lance called.

“You’re alright Lance.” Raven stated as she regained control, not angry at the blue paladin but the one that threw the older teen into her.

_“Shiro!” _Pidge called causing Raven and Lance turned to see the black lion flying straight for Zarkon when large swings formed on the black lion before it threw Zarkon and reappeared on the other side of the mech.

_“What… what did you do?” _

_“I’ve got Zarkon’s bayard.” _Raven’s eyes widen at the statement as her and Lance flew toward him.

_“You mean your bayard,” _Keith corrected him.

_“We only have a few more minutes until Zarkon’s central command, we need to form Voltron now. Raven did you take out the bridge?” _

“No because I wasn’t about to watch Zarkon kick everyone’s ass. Plus, three figures from the castle landed on their so I’m assuming the are taking care of it.”

_“Raven you need to go help them now!” _

“No.”

_“Raven…” _

“I said no!” Raven shouted and it was silent. “Last time I left you guys you nearly got killed by the komar. I’m a paladin of Voltron just like the rest of you.” The paladins stayed quiet before Shiro spoke up.

_“Alright, team follow me.” _

**“Raven follow them.” **The girl listened to her lion flying along with the other.

All the sudden Grey’s body started to shift, like she was being taken apart and reforming herself before attaching to something else. All the sudden there was five other presents Raven felt in her mind.

“Um guys?”

_“Raven is that you?” _Hunk asked when Pidge cried out.

_“Holy shit your apart of Voltron.” _Raven looked up to see both arms of Voltron in front of her, before releasing she was on Voltron chest, a plate of armor, the shield of Voltron.

_“Hey guys, we have bigger things to worry about,” _Keith called out and everyone turned to see Zarkon charging.

Keith raised the sword and blocked Zarkon’s blow causing both to fly back. They flew back toward one another and kept clashing swords. This was very different from Raven and Grey flying on their own, they didn’t have to say one words to one another to already know what they should do next. With Voltron it was having to figure out what to do with five other completely different mind sets while having to move in a unit. Though Raven didn’t mind she could feel what the others were feeling, similar to with the head bands and they could make a decision based on what each other thought.

_“Hello, Paladins.” _Everyone cried with joy at hearing Coran’s voice and Raven could swear she could hear Hunk actually crying.

_“Is everyone alright?” _Shiro asked.

_“Yeah, I’m fine! Don’t worry guys!” _Slav called and everyone groaned.

_“Oh great, Slav made it.” _

Raven rolled her eyes and gripped the controls as Voltron clashed swords with Zarkon, when she noticed the central control started powering back up. Raven cursed as Voltron flew back again from the clash.

“Guys we are out of time!”

_“Let’s finish this once and for all.”_ Shiro called and Raven through both the controls forward as Voltron raised toward Zarkon.

The two clashed and Voltron’s sword cut through Zarkon’s mech side. That’s when the galra emperor grabbed Voltron’s head and shock waves was sent through the system. Zarkon was trying to take back control of the black lion. That’s when the sword became inflamed, Keith pulled back before driving the sword into the mech’s chest before ripping it out.

The mech started sparking and glowing as waves of energy came from it. Raven closed her eyes to shield from the light when the mech exploded. A shock wave burst out, she screamed as she felt Voltron being pulled apart before being thrown. She groaned to look back up to see the other lions and paladins around her.

“So that’s what it feels like,” she winced.

_“Did we do it?” _Lance asked as the others began to move.

_“Is it over?” _Hunk questioned and everyone turned to Zarkon’s mech, it was completely destroyed.

_“We did it.” _

_“Paladins, I have Kolivan, Antok, and Allura, we need to go.” _Coran called, Raven grabbed the controls and they flew straight for the castle.

_“Shiro!” _Raven looked through the window to see Black floating lifelessly.

_“We need to tow him back onto the ship!” _Keith and Pidge flew down grabbing Black and Shiro before flying back into the castle as a wormhole opened, getting them away from the battle. Something was wrong with Shiro, something seriously wrong, Raven’s stomach told her.

Soon as Grey landed, Raven jumped out of the pilot seat and sprinted straight for Black’s hanger. As she got closer, she could hear Keith’s screams, Raven pushed herself faster as her hanger was the farthest. When she turned the corner, the others were halfway to Black, Keith leading the charge. When they finally got into Black, they all ran straight for the pilot seat, Raven heart stopped.

The seat was empty, there was no trace of Shiro anywhere. Everyone just stared at it in silence. Keith gripped the chair before he turned around to walk out. Raven mentally cursed knowing what the boy was thinking and quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him. Immediately Keith tried to rip his arm from her grip, but Raven wasn’t bugging pulling back him back to grab the other arm when he tried to pull a swing.

“Keith we can’t.” She explained, Keith wouldn’t look at her, using his hair to cover his eyes.

“I’m not leaving him there!”

“But we can’t Keith, they’ll kill you on sight.”

“I don’t care.”

“But I do!” She shouted back causing Keith to look up at her. Tears were already streaming down the girl’s face while Keith was trying to hold his back. “Please don’t do this.”

Tears started running down Keith’s face before he crumbled in on himself. Raven went down with him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Keith hiding his face in Raven’s shoulder, she could feel his tears soak her suit, but she didn’t care, only pulling him in tighter.

There was a hand on Raven’s shoulder and Raven looked up to see Pidge crouching next her, tears streaming down the younger girl’s face as she gave a small smile before wrapping her arms around the two paladins. It wasn’t long before the other paladins and alteans joined in.

Once it was all clear, they would look for Shiro but for now all they could do was hold one another.


End file.
